Tales of a Wanderer
by Cure
Summary: Things used to be simple. There were Desians, and then Wanderers. There was good, and there was evil. Life was real, but that reality shattered. A reality and old way of life that is now recorded in the Tales of a Wanderer.
1. Prelude

AN: Well here I am, starting a sort of novelization of ToS. I'm stuck in a rut on the Chronicles of Fate. So, I'll be writing this until I get out of it. This will be huge and take a very long time. ToS is a very big and a very good game.

WARNING: This being a novelization of ToS and all, if you haven't played certain parts you really shouldn't read this. Don't say I never warned you!

And now for the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own ToS. I am making no profit off this whatsoever. But I do own whatever characters I make up. I think...

Here ya go!

Prelude

Well here I am. A few months after the entire adventure, writing it all up.

Why?

So people know the truth. The truth about the Great Kharlan War. The truth about Mithos, the angels and the goddess Martel. The truth about the very basis of the world, of people's lives and the core of their hope.

To think it all really started nearly seventeen years ago, when I first escaped the Iselia Human Ranch. Me and my very last friend tried to escape, but my friend was killed by the person closest to her. And all that was left was her son.

I sent the young baby boy to the native of the nearby land. He was a Dwarf, the only known one in Sylvarant.

From that day forward I took an Oath; one to protect the lad.

And I have. He stayed in the Iselia region until he turned seventeen and Tower of Salvation appeared, calling the Chosen.

The Chosen was one of his best friends.

So over sixteen years to the day I found the young lad on the cliffs of the human ranch. I met him on the road to Triet.

It was simply meant to an escort to Triet. Before long the kid had dragged me along until the adventure of a lifetime. An adventure that would unravel the very reality and fabrication of the world. An adventure that spawned over two worlds and a large group of people through betrayals, love, loss, death, victory and defeat. As the sad tale of one lonely miserable boy long ago was told, bit-by-bit.

My name is Aberos; a Wanderer. This is my part in what is soon to become known as the Tales of Symphonia. But for the now, it is the Tales of a Wanderer.

The lad's name?

Lloyd Irving.

A name time and fate will not soon forget…


	2. Book I, Chapter I: The Wanderer

AN: Well! Here's chapter one! A little bland, as most fics usually start. But hey! It gets more interesting as it goes on!

Disclaimer: See Prelude.

Book I, Chapter I

The Wanderer

"_I am a wanderer,_

_A wanderer am I._

_My road stretches very far,_

_Until the day I die._

_For I am a wanderer,_

_Gazing at the sky._

_I follow the sun and the moon_

_Awaiting my death and doom._

_I pray to Martel_

_That they will not come soon._

_I wander 'til my clothes are ragged,_

_My beard grow long and gray._

_My hat disheveled and dirty,_

_My staff on the ground it lay._

_I wander 'till my bones are weak,_

_My skin old and wrinkled._

_But for now,_

_I live for another week._

_For I am a wanderer,_

_A wanderer am I,_

_Until the day I die._

_I am a wanderer,_

_A wanderer…am…I."_

The Wanderer sang the song with great gusto. He lived to wander the land. The wanderer was a man in his mid-thirties. A shaggy mop of light brown hair shielded his head. A short beard hung from his chin. He was dressed in green and yellow mage robes, a brown sash around his waist. Black boots covered his feet and a green pointed hat sat on his head. He sat, driving a cart; his staff lies in his lap. The staff itself seemed to be made by a master craftsman, a dwarf perhaps if they indeed made staffs. Its shaft was smooth and fine earthy color. At it's crown was a blue-green gem, glistening magnificently in the fading day's light. This man, this Wanderer; was obviously a spell caster or mage if you'd like a simple term. Whether he was full-blood elf or half-elf he wasn't going to tell anyone. Not during these hard times.

Two horses, both a nice tanned hue, were pulling the cart itself. They were a little smaller then usual horses but just as strong. They needed to be to pull the cart's cargo. In the back were various boxes, sacks, pouches and all kinds of things being shipped to Triet via this Wanderer.

Wanderers themselves are a mysterious group. They are known and yet they are not known. They are seen and yet not seen. Wanderers are miracle makers. At least that's what the people they help claim. In retrospect they truly do make miracles. They can help cure many diseases, save you from a mana-mad monster, even do the most impossible tasks. But, they're numbers aren't as many as people would like. They can't be everywhere at once either, so they don't always appear in times of need. Sylvarant is a very big place.

The landscape was very…well you could call it enriched. It actually looked like two different types of landscapes were mixed together. There were patches of sand, here and there, but grass and trees were still abundant. Up ahead you could see the road melting into the hot desert. In that desert was the Wanderer's destination: Triet. To the northeast stood a tall, proud beacon of hope. The Tower of Salvation.

You see, many years ago, a great war was fought. We refer to this war as the great Kharlan War. In the process of this war, a tree was destroyed. This tree was the source of all mana for the world. Mana is the very life force of the world. It what keeps us all alive. So with the mana tree dead the world was in great peril. The War however, was ended by Mithos. He was heralded as a great hero and even to this day is still praised for ending the war. However there were some…drawbacks, repercussions if you will. The goddess, Martel, the one we all worship disappeared into the heavens and went into slumber.

That's where the Tower of Salvation and the Chosen comes in.

Every few generations or so, the world begins to fall into decline. Mana is starting to slip away so to speak. So with a special crystal born in their hands, Chosens are meant to unleash the seals on the elements across the world, and go to the Tower of Salvation to regenerate the world.

Simple enough right?

Life is never simple. The Chosen's task would be easy if it wasn't for the Desians. The Desians are a group of half-elves bent on making every human in the world suffer. No knows why, or even how. They don't even want the world to be regenerated. Most people blame them on causing the decline of the world.

Enough history, time to get back to the Wanderer.

Two small specks appeared on the horizon as the sun started to droop in the sky. Trees started getting more and more spread apart. The grass was uneven in places.

Welcome to the desert.

The specks on the horizon turned out to be a human and an elf. Both were still considered young with their own respective cultures. The human was clad in a red shirt lined with many buttons and black pants. His brown hair was spiked and looked as if a great wind had blown it to one side and below his hair peeked out brown eyes. His boots matched his pants, and gloves on his hands matched his shirt. On his left hand glowed a bright red gem. An exshpere. A sort of machine to enhance your capabilities. Two dual swords were attached to his belt. They looked like fearsome weapons in their sheaths. The lad looked to be about seventeen or so. If not, he was somewhere in his late teens.

The other boy was much younger then his human companion. He was about twelve or eleven, still untouched by puberty too, if elves even have puberty. He was dressed in the summer clothes of a shirt with short sleeves and short. The entire outfit was a mix of black, white, and a very light blue. The elf had blue eyes, which, currently was looking at the Wanderer curiously. Long, and very shaggy silver hair was covering the elf's head.

"Evenin' strangers," greeted the Wanderer stopping his horses by them. His voice was loud, and sounded merry. It had a slight accent much like a dwarf's. "What are two boys like you doing this far from civilization? You on a pilgrimage or something?"

"You could say that," answered the youthful voice of the elf.

"Where you headed?"

The mature voice of the human replied this time. "Uh…Triet I guess." He glanced at his Elvin companion who nodded.

The Wanderer jerked his head. "Hop in lads. I'll give you a lift."

The two youths complied eagerly. They were footsore after a long day's walk. The Wanderer clicked his tongue and the horses started at a trot.

"Uh…thanks." said the human. "Why are you helping us?"

"Dwarven vow number two lad. Always help someone in need."

The elf smirked. "See Lloyd, why can't you use the Vows like that?"

"Shut up Genis!" snapped the human.

The Wanderer chuckled. "While we're on the subject of names, I'm Aberos; a Wanderer."

"A Wanderer?" asked Lloyd. "What's that?"

"I've heard of them," Genis spoke up. "They wander around Sylvarant helping people. Not many acknowledge what they do."

"You're a smart kid," remarked Aberos. "That's the easy, watered down way to say what we are."

"There's more then one of you?" Lloyd was getting confused.

"Of course not Lloyd." Genis felt like hitting Lloyd for his stupidity. "There's…oh…I'd say maybe twenty or thirty of them."

"No there are fifty of us." Aberos corrected him. "There used to be a hundred of us but a battle with the Desians cut our numbers in half."

"You guys had a battle with the Desians!?" Lloyd sounded shock. This wasn't sarcasm.

"Lloyd did you even pay attention what Raine told us!?" scolded Genis. "The Wanderer's are the number one enemies of the Desians.

"Aye lad. Listen to your elf friend here." The Wanderer butted in. "He's right."

"As usual." muttered the young swordsman. He was getting tired of Genis always being right about everything.

"But enough about me laddie." said Aberos, changing the subject. "What about you two?"

"Uh…what about us?" Lloyd replied nervously.

"I mean what are you two really doing out here?" The Wanderer turned around and gave the boys critical looks. "Dwarven Vow number eleven lads; lying is the first step to the path of thievery. I know what you two are really doing out here."

"You…do?"

"Aye. A few days ago I ran across the Chosen's group on the road. They said they were headed to Triet. The Chosen herself was…concerned about two friends she left back in Iselia. She commented on how Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage would be following her for her entire journey.

"Uh…erm….um…heh heh heh?" They both laughed nervously.

Aberos turned his attention back to the road. "So, Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage eh? Well the least I can do, as a Wanderer is to help you find them. Even if it is against the wishes of the two group members."

"But there are three members in Colette's group." mentioned Genis.

"I believe the third was collecting firewood. He was a mercenary. I didn't catch his name I'm afraid."

"Oh."

"Well lads. The sun is almost fully down for her rest. We should be too. We're stopping here for the night."

The sun slowly disappeared and all light faded until tomorrow's dawn. Aberos pulled the cart to the side of the road, stopped and got out to feed the horses.

"You lads can set up your tent or whatever shelter you decided to bring. I'll make a fire and start on supper." He took out wood form the cart and started piling it up neatly. Lloyd and Genis worked on setting up their tent. It did not take long for them to start to bicker.

"Genis the pole goes here."

"No it goes here. Now look Lloyd you're tying that rope up all wrong!"

"No _you _are! Hey! I'm fully capable of doing this my-AHH!"

Aberos had done well in starting a fire. He made it on the sand, away from the few grass patches and even fewer trees to prevent a wildfire.

"Help!" the two boys called. "We're stuck! Help!"

The Wanderer turned to find the boys tangled in the rope and tent canvas. "How in the name of Cruxis did you two manage to do that? Never mind. I don't want to know."

He sighed and yanked on one end of the canvas. The boys were pulled free and Aberos began setting up their tent. "I hope you two are good at cooking, because while I'm doing this you're making supper."

One tent set up, dinner and hour later, the three fellow travelers sat in front of the fire.

"A good meal." Aberos commented. "Genis you can really cook!"

"Unlike my sister," grumbled the elf. "I got the cooking genes in the family. But when Raine cooks…ugh! It's torture."

Aberos chuckled as he took out a dark brown wooden pipe. Half the size of his face, its chimney was the width of his thumb. It had a homely feeling to it. The Wanderer took herbs from a pouch inside his robes, crushed them up, filled his pipe with them, and lit it with a match.

"You do know smoking is bad for you right?" said Lloyd.

"It isn't that type of smoking with the drugs and the like. Nay, this one has the opposite affect of drugs. It also leaves your breath minty fresh!"

He breathed deep and closed his eyes. "So what weapons can you boys use? It isn't safe to be unarmed these days."

Lloyd responded. "I have my swords and Genis has his…like…slingshot…thingy."

Genis sighed. "It's called a kendama Lloyd. It helps me with casting magic!"

"Like my staff does." added Aberos. "Aye, I be a mage too."

"Can you use a sword at all?" asked Lloyd.

"I'm quite proficient to some degree when the need be."

Lloyd nodded. He was about to ask another question when a white bird fluttered on Aberos shoulder.

"Ah good. Nerl is back. He has a letter too! I was wondering when my old friend would reply." The bird, Nerl, dropped a letter from his talon into Aberos' hand.

"Nerl? And what does it say?" asked Lloyd with curiosity.

"Nerl is my bird companion. He delivers messages and the like. We're good friends. The letter says that…Oh…just that two people were banished from Iselia for somehow causing the Desians to attack. Pity. Iselia is such a nice village too. It doesn't say who was banish though."

Lloyd and Genis breathed sighs of relief. They knew who had been banished.

Aberos yawned. "Well lads. Bedtime. Tomorrow we'll be up bright and early. We've got desert to trek through."

"Well. OK then. Good night then."

"Night boys! If you need me I'll be sleeping by this tree." he put out the fire and leaned back against the tree he had gestured to. Nerl flapped into the branches of the tree.

Aberos quietly contemplated his new companions as he drifted to sleep.

_Well. So Lloyd Irving has finally left Iselia, thought Aberos. He goes out of Dirk's care and into mine at last. This time I am not just a helpless teenager! How I wish Dirk had sent Nerl back to me sooner. I suppose it cannot be helped. _

Aberos breathed deeply as his last thoughts before sleep entered his mind.

_I wonder how the adventure with the Chosen will go? Things have been quite dull lately. Perhaps Wanderers will become more known if I help them…_

And with those final thoughts, Aberos drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

AN: Hmm...perhaps some foreshadowing already? If you've played the game you know what happens. but you don't know what happens with Aberos and the Wanderers in general. For the record I did make them up.


	3. When Birds and Magic Collide

AN: Merry late-X-mas everybody! Here's another chapter!

Book I: The Wanderer

Chapter II: When Birds and Magic Collide

Lloyd Irving always enjoyed and valued his sleep. But then again, doesn't everyone? He may fall asleep during his classes, but that was always because Professor Raine made a little crazy with little scholarly mania.

Yeah it's best we don't press into that any further for a while.

"Lloyd. It's time to get up."

Lloyd rolled over. "Just a few more minutes Dada…" He let out a loud snore.

"C'mon Lloyd! Aberos wants to start early."

"Early is for losers Genis," mumbled the sleeping boy.

"Lloyd!" shouted a voice.

"I said go away Genis." The groggy Lloyd grabbed the ground and threw what he could find. A clump of sand.

It his it's target in the face. The target was not what he thought it was.

"Lloyd Irving!" roared the voice. It was accented…it could only be one person. Aberos.

"Do not try my patience boy! Get up! _Now_!"

A strong arm grasped Lloyd's forearm and hurled him out of his tent, sprawling into the hot desert.

Lloyd rubbed the sleepiness and sand, out of his eyes.

"What the hell was that for?"

Aberos walked towards him, a stern frown planted on his face.

"If you're going to be travelin' with me. Expect to wake up early or be left behind."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." groaned Lloyd.

"Go help Genis with your tent." he jerked his head back. "Be ready to be leave in _fifteen minutes _and not a second later."

With a swift, stern nod, Aberos left to tend to the horses and ready them for the day's trek.

Lloyd groaned again, and got up, rubbing his back sorely. His landing had not been soft.

He brushed off the last bits of sleep and went to do as the Wanderer instructed.

Sometimes he was as bad as Raine…

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Lloyd, completely bored out of his mind. 

Genis, who was seated up front next to Aberos answered. "It's a three day journey to Triet from the House of Salvation. It's going to take awhile."

"We'll be there tomorrow morning." Aberos spoke up. "Or tonight if the weather holds out." He urged the horses to go a smidge faster. They complied and sped up a little.

"Ugh!" moaned Lloyd. "This is more boring then Raine's classes."

"You can get out and walk if you like." chuckled Aberos. "I can make this trip not so boring anymore."

"Uh…y'know…. Maybe it's not so bad…" muttered the defeated boy.

"Your lucky." Aberos commented as he pulled the reins. The horses stopped. "We're halting for a rest."

"Why?"

Aberos removed himself from the front seat of the cart. He began tending to the horses. "Horses need feeding and so do you. After I whip us up some grub, we'll rest for a spell, and start again."

Aberos leaned against the cart. His stomach was full and now he rested. It was midday. No use trying to find shade now. His pointed hat shielded his eyes from the sun's hot rays/

Lloyd and Genis sat on the opposite side of the cart discussing what would happen when they caught up with Collete's group.

"Think they'll let us tag along?" asked Lloyd.

"Think with logic Lloyd." his elven friend replied. "Collete and the others will have to. They can't send us back to Iselia since…you know. And Raine won't let us go off on our own."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Do you think Aberos will come along too?"

"You heard him last night Genis, he isn't going to come along."

"Uh…Lloyd he never said that."

"Did he? Gah! Now I'm all confused."

Aberos grunted slightly. _Nay lads, I won't be joining your group. Not unless Fate has set another course for me. I probably will end up going with them. I could teach Genis more magic, and contribute to the group greatly. They'll need me to guide them through the paths of this world._

"Hey! What's that black cloud?" Genis half-shouted. "The rainy season isn't for another three months!"

"_What?!_" Aberos leapt up and searched the skies. A black cloud, was coming from the north, going fast and diving towards them.

"_Crows!_" yelled the Wanderer. He went for his staff in the cart, but it wasn't there. Instead a pair of evil-looking crows hovered there with Aberos' staff in their talons. They flew higher and higher, out of Aberos reach.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth and started to conjure up a bolt of lightning, but the flock of crows had already descended upon them.

* * *

Magic can be cast with it without a staff. It is much easier to cast with a staff or some other item to charge it through then it is with your bare hands. Spells are more potent and take up less energy when you use a staff. Aberos had not cast magic with his hands in quite a while. 

Today was not simply his day.

The crows flew about them, trying to kill them with beak and talon. They dived, scraping the ground and missing by a margin of an inch. Aberos was separated from the birds in such confusion.

Four birds fell to lightning strikes. Three others were slain by rocks from the sky falling on their heads.

The Wanderer continued to use magic and all went well until…

A crow rammed itself into his chest, knocking him back into the cart with a crash. The cart didn't have a dent on it. Aberos did.

He groaned as he reached into his robes and took out some apple gel. The Wanderer slapped some on his wounds before staggering back up. He concentrated on heat surrounding his hand, making a flame hotter and hotter until his entire fist was engulfed in fire.

He wasted no time or mercy on the birds. Dispatching many with a terrific flamethrower. The others fled to a safe distance, leaving a path to the boys free.

* * *

Lloyd and Genis fought back to back. Lloyd slashed and stabbed while Genis smacked them with the ball of his kendama, lashing out at nearby birds. The elf boy also cast a fire spell here and there. Of course his fireballs were nothing like Aberos' flamethrower. 

Lloyd ducked as a crow dived for his head and stabbed it, in it's backside.

"There's no end to these crows!" he said among the endless flutter of black.

"Duh, Lloyd." replied Genis. "We have to get them to separate. I can't even see the cart anymore! Only black."

"I've got an idea Genis. This is the _perfect_ time for me to use that new attack I've been working on!"

"No way Lloyd!" answered Genis. "You haven't fully mastered Tempest yet! You could fail and end up with a sword in your back."

"It's ok Genis. I can handle it!"

"No you can't!"

Too late. Lloyd has already begun the attack he had named Tempest.

The human teen leaped into the air, spinning wildly with his swords pointed outwards. He was like a spinning blade at a lumber factory.

However, the success did not go on for very long.

He fell, flat on his face. One of the blades flung into the sand next to him, the other fell down. It looked like it was headed for Lloyd!

"Ah!" Lloyd shut his eyes tight and readied himself for the end.

But it never came.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes a bit. Aberos had grabbed the sword's hilt out of mid-air.

"You know kid," the Wanderer said. "You really need to work on your moves. Want to see how good I am with a blade? Here's your chance kid. Watch closely."

Aberos twirled the blade expertly, hacking and swinging the crows. He even threw Lloyd's sword at the crows were held his staff. They too fell, and Aberos caught it when it was loosed from the crow's talons. The sword came back to Aberos' hands like a giant boomerang. He tossed the sword aside (away from Lloyd of course) and grinned at the birds flying around them.

"Well, well, well. It's not nice for birds to come out from the forests." grinned the mage. "A wind could come and blow you away!"

And on cue, Aberos released a great whirlwind, sending the birds squawking away.

Dead black bodies of the crows littered the desert ground. The horses remained calm. The birds had ignored them.

"What were those things?" asked Genis as he pulled Lloyd up.

"Nothing I've ever seen." Lloyd commented. He retrieved his swords and sheathed them.

"Crow…crows…" murmured Aberos. "Why did they go after us?"

He studied the sky where the crows had fled. "Lloyd. Get in the cart and drive the horses."

"Huh? Why?" responded Lloyd.

"No time. They're gonna be going after us again. Lad, you've seen how I've done. Make them go at a gallop. Hurry!"

"Ok." Lloyd ran over to the cart and grabbed the reins, seating himself in the front seat.

"Genis get in the back of the cart and stand. Have your kendama ready. Make sure you can cast magic too."

Genis complied and Aberos joined him. He nodded to Lloyd who started the horses.

Their battle had turned into a chase.

* * *

The cart kicked up dust as it rolled along like the wind. Lloyd urged the horses to go faster, but they had reached their maximum speed. 

Aberos and Genis stood in back; ready to unleash their magic.

The crows flew after them, pursuing the three relentlessly.

"Genis…get ready," ordered the Wanderer.

The elf lad nodded, gripping his weapon tighter.

"Why can't I help?" complained Lloyd.

"Swords will be of no use here!" hissed Aberos. "Now quiet! Eyes on the road. It's a straight line to Triet form here."

The crows began to dive.

"Here they come," muttered Genis.

"Aye lad, aye."

The crows were now only feet away, until a green flash scattered them.

"What the hell was that!?" yelled Aberos.

The green flash barked.

"I know that bark anywhere!" Lloyd said cheerily. "Noishe!"

The 'dog' in question ran alongside them.

_That dog is still alive? Thought Aberos. I wonder if it's even a dog…_

Now with Noishe to help them, the fight became easier. The 'dog' scattered the birds if they ever got to close. Aberos and Genis attacked with fire and lightning spells. Gradually the flock got smaller and smaller.

"I think I have time for one more attack," said Aberos. "Genis, hold off on the spells. It's time you see some real magic."

The Wanderer aligned his staff with himself. He began chanting words inaudibly, going faster and faster.

Thrusting his staff in the sky, he let loose a great bolt of lightning in the shape of a sword. It struck the birds in the center of their flocks, killing many and the others fleeing back to the north.

Aberos sat down in the cart, Genis joined him.

"Whew! That was close!" Aberos exclaimed. "Haven't tried that spell before. It went well. Pity it took up most of my strength."

"They won't be back will they?" asked Genis.

"Nah, we're too near Triet. They won't chase us any longer."

The cart halted. "Hey Aberos," asked Lloyd. "Triet is a fortified city on an oasis?"

"Well it used to be fortified. The sandstorms have worn down it's walls quite a bit. And there is an oasis next to it. Why?"

"Well we're here then."

"We are? Excellent! Move aside lad. I'll drive from here. Lads, welcome to Triet. City of the Desert."

* * *

Aberos took the harnesses off the tired horses and led them to the stables. 

"Well I have goods to deliver lads." Aberos said. "Go browse the markets for awhile. Window shop a bit and ask around about the Chosen. And be careful."

The two boys nodded and walked towards the open-air market.

Aberos dealt with the merchant who was receiving the goods and put his pay away. He sat observing the central circle of the desert town, smoking his and pipe and looking for anything suspicious.

It didn't take long for something suspicious to come.

A few Desians strolled in, and started putting wanted posters up. Aberos stayed hidden in the stable.

"This is an order from the Lord Forcystus of this region human ranch! There is a human named Lloyd on the run with an Exsphere. His identification code is unknown. Form search parties now! Find him!"

"What's this Lloyd look like?" asked another Desian.

The first one answered. "Likeness and description are on the wanted posters. The Lord Forcystus is counting on all of you!"

"Yes sir!"

The Desians parted, going in different directions, combing the town.

"How did the Desians know Lloyd was banished and tailing the Chosen" murmured Aberos.

"You say something citizen?!" a Desian had come next to him, half-asking, half-shouting the words.

The Wanderer kept his head bowed low. "Of course not!"

The Desian solider held up a poster. "Seen this guy?"

Aberos pretended to squint at the poster. "Nope. Can't say I have. He sure is ugly though."

"He is isn't he?" The Desian looked at the poster.

"I do hope you catch him!" Aberos lied. "If I see him I shall contact you at once!" He saluted the Desian.

The half-elf nodded and stalked away to another part of town.

"Like hell I'll help you miserable bastards," muttered the Wanderer. "I've got to find Lloyd before the Desians do!"

AN: And here's where we merge with the regular storyline. Nice battle eh? This early in the fic too. Nothing else to note. Execpt the appearance of Noishe.


	4. Desians!

AN: Well, I need to answer something in a review. I didn't get Aberos from the LotR. Suprisingly enough, his appearance, the entire idea of the wanderers, everything started when I was fighting the enemies around Asgard and Palamacosta area that looked like bands of adventurers. One type of them, looked like Aberos if I remember correctly. Also note his staff, comes from the game to. The gem staff, a weapon for Raine. I just plain liked it. As for future questions about the Wanderers...that will be answered later, in a future chapter.

Book I: The Wanderer

Chapter III: Desians!

"So what do you want to look at first?" Lloyd asked Genis.

"Well…what do we need?"

"Well my wooden swords are getting out of shape. They need replacing."

"Well get some swords made out of metal this time. If we're going to be traveling with Colette and the others, you better get something decent," answered Genis.

"Yeah you're right, as usual." Lloyd admitted to his elvish friend. "How much money do we have?"

"Um…" Genis removed a pouch from his pocket. "1,000 gald left if we're lucky."

"Sweet! Maybe we can get something for Colette too."

"…You never finished her present did you?"

"Uh…well…" started Lloyd.

"Hey! You two boys!" a man for a stall called them. "You be travelers right? Come on over here for a minute."

"Uh…sure." Lloyd called to the man. _Whew! Saved by luck._

The two crossed the market and greeted the some-what portly man.

"Do you know about customizing?"

"No." replied Lloyd. "What is it?"

"It's what can turn normal weapons into better ones!" explained the man. "Here, let me see yer weapons."

Lloyd handed the man his dual wooden blades, Genis handed him his kendama.

"Good for beginners, but if ye traveled this far, you ain't no beginners. Here."

The man handed them two different weapons. Lloyd had two steel swords with a mark on the pommel. Genis had a more sturdy, powerful kendama with the same mark on it.

"What's the mark on it?" asked Genis.

"Why, that be my mark!" exclaimed the man. "The mark of Glenn it is. All customizes have a mark. Seek one in each major city you come across. Best of all, it's free!"

Lloyd thanked Glenn as he sheathed his new blades.

"No need for thanks kid, I do it for the love of customizing!" He banged a fist on his chest.

"Thanks anyway." They bid Glenn the customizer good bye as they left his stall.

"He sure was nice." commented Genis.

"Can you believe it? And all I have to do is hand some guy my swords and he makes them better!"

"When we actually do it it'll take a while though."

"Yeah, but still. It's so cool! This journey rocks!"

"Let's see how long that enthusiasm lasts."

"Hey!" growled Lloyd. "Hey…"

"You said that Lloyd."

"Now what's with all the people?"

At the end of the market, there was a great many people, seemingly clamoring about something on the wall of a building."

"Dunno. Let's go check it out!"

The two struggled to make their way through the throng of people. As they made their way, squeezing through all the minuscule places between all the human, one made ran crying out: "I touched it! _I _touched it!" This made Lloyd and Genis fight their way through harder.

Finally, after several grueling minutes of pushing people aside, they made to the front.

And couldn't believe what they saw.

"I don't believe it…" Lloyd stated.

"How!? How does her hair make an imprint?" Genis incredulously.

"Maybe she uses heavy-duty shampoo?"

There in the wall, was a hole.

In the shape of Colette. From her hair to her shoes. Perfect shape of her body like back in the Iselia Classroom.

"At least we know they passed through this way." sighed Genis.

"Yeah. Let's head back to Aberos."

Genis sighed. "Back through the jungle…" he muttered, referring to the horde of people they would have to get through again.

"Kind of a waste eh? This entire rabble over an accident that we used to see in Iselia nearly everyday." said Lloyd.

"And without all the people." added Genis.

His human friend nodded as they began their difficult trek back through the throng of Triet citizens.

"Boys!" Aberos shouted. "Boys!" he tried calling them again in vain. His efforts were utterly futile. The Wanderer waded through the crowd of people; he had seen Lloyd's hair, it standed out quite a bit apart from everyone else who covered their heads from the sand storms.

"Excuse me, pardon me, if I may get through here madam? If I could just slip through here. Sorry for bumping into you sir…you're not a sir? Oh…well this is certainly arkward. Pardon me anyway."

The Wanderer managed to wedge his way to the front of the crowd. He removed his hat and scratched his head when he saw what everyone was gaping at.

"Oh gods they're making such a fuss over _that_?" Aberos said quietly. "If the Chosen made that, at least we know they passed through here. But how long ago?"

He decided to ask the owner of the house. "When was this…done exactly?"

"The Chosen did it just yesterday." replied the man happily. He felt blessed that this had happened.

"Do you know where they are now?" The Wanderer inquired.

"Um…yes. They stayed at the Inn last night and depart for the ruins south west of here only this morning."

_Ah, our little run today wasn't futile after all. We're only a few hours behind. We could catch up to them tomorrow, at the latest, thought Aberos. Lloyd and Genis will be happy too…oh no! I forget about them!_

Aberos thanked the man, replaced his hat and this time forced his way through the crowd, instead of being nice about it.

Lloyd and Genis walked back to the city circle as Aberos made his way through the crowd at Colette's imprint.

"It's too bad we couldn't get anything for Aberos." Genis said.

"Well yeah…but he probably already knows all about customizing." replied Lloyd. "He has been traveling longer then we have."

"Yeah you're right…" Genis blinked. "Wait did I just say…?"

"Say what? I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking of all the gald we saved. Weapons for free! Sweet!" said Lloyd.

"Whew…Although I'm not sure to be elated or depressed."

"Elated? That's happy right? I'd say you should always be happy, except that's Colette's thing."

Genis laughed. "Yeah it is."

They reached the stables by the city's circle. Aberos was nowhere to be seen, but his horses and cart were still present.

"Where is he?" said Lloyd. "He said he would be here."

"Halt you inferior beings!"

"Oh…crap."

Three Desians emerged from the entrance to the town. Two wielded bows, the third held a crossbow, ready and loaded.

"Doesn't he look like the guy on the wanted posters?" asked one of the whip masters.

The other one looked behind them, where they had posted a wanted poster earlier.

"Yeah! Yeah it does!" he agreed. "An exact copy! It's uncanny how they're so alike! Whoever drew it must have done an excellent job!"

"Well look on the bright side Lloyd, they think you're good looking." The elf boy joked.

"Do I really look that bad? I mean really, do I?" asked Lloyd, his voice filled with uncertainty.

"Enough screwing off!" the bowman leader whacked the whip master. He turned to Lloyd. "You must be Lloyd Irving!"

"I guess there's no denying it now." the teen sighed.

"Hey! What about your 'who are you to ask for my name' thing?" Genis asked casually. He saw no need to panic in situations like these. Him and Lloyd had handled lackeys like this before.

"I'm not gonna even bother. They already know who I am. They have pictures of me."

"Not very good pictures," admitted Genis. He crossed his arms. "That does make sense though. Shall we wait for Aberos or handle these guys ourselves?"

"We can handle these chumps ourselves with ease!" affirmed a confident Lloyd. He quickly drew his new dual blades. "Look's like we get to try these out early."

"Let's do it!" Genis half-shouted. His kendama found his hand as if magically come from nowhere.

Aberos was not having the best of luck getting through the crowd of people. To make it short, it was like fighting against the ocean itself. He tried being polite again, but it didn't work. He had no choice but to let the flow of the crowd take him away. It irked him greatly because he could already see Lloyd and Genis fighting the Desians.

"You're going down kid!" smirked the bowman leader.

"We'll see about that," Lloyd smirked back. He went into an attack stance, Genis started to chant a spell silently.

"Attack!" The bowman started the battle by firing an arrow at Lloyd. The teen deflected it with his swords with ease.

"Gotta do better then that!" Lloyd remarked.

"We will!" This time it was one of the whip masters. He swung his great long whip at Lloyd's head; he barely was able to duck before it grazed his head. Another swing came at his legs, and Lloyd jumped with ease. A third swing hit Lloyd directly on the back.

_Damn!_ Thought Lloyd. _Gods that hurt!_ He could feel a tear edge out of his eye.

"Aw, is the wittle baby gonna crwy?" Lloyd's attacker mocked him. He swung the whip at Lloyd again.

This time, instead of dodging, Lloyd cut the whip, grabbed the severed end, and hurled it and the Desian whip master with all his might. The whip master crashed into a stone wall with several cracking sounds. Dead at the most, paralyzed for the rest of his days at the very least.

Genis was faring better against his foes.

"Let's see how like fire!" he taunted. Three large fireballs erupted from his weapon and crashed into the remaining whip master, setting him afire. The Desian shrieked and ran to the right of the town entrance to the well. He threw himself in, expecting a pool of water, but instead…

Found a _very dry _well. He ended up like his fellow whip master.

The leader bowman was left, but he fired arrows like a madman. Lloyd wasn't fast enough to get within five feet of him without risking getting shot. The bowman alternated firing between Lloyd and Genis; preventing the young mage from casting a spell.

"Genis! Aberos can't help us, you're going to have to kill him!" Lloyd gritted his teeth.

"But I can't cast a spell!" Genis panted. He was running back and forth avoiding the arrows.

"Run little piggy! Run!" cackled the remaining Desian. He continued to shoot them. Was there no end to his arrows?

"The roll to him and whack him! Or something like that!" Lloyd yelled. "Aberos can't help us here! It's up to you!"

"Alright!" Genis darted back and forth, arrows bounced at his feet. He ducked an arrow and rolled on the ground, straight towards the desian.

"Damn kid! Hold still!" barked the bowman.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" shouted Genis. As the young elf lad came around he lashed out his arm (and kendama), at the remaining Desian. The ball's string extended, and smashed right into the bare part of the bowman's face.

He fell, unconscious, as dead as rock, even if he was not dead.

"Whew!" Lloyd wiped the sweat from his forehead. "That was tough. My arms were getting sore from deflecting those arrows. He did it so fast!"

"Hey Lloyd, shouldn't we…dispose of this guy?" asked Genis. "It'd be a bad idea if the Desians found out you're here."

"Smart thinking. We can dump him in the well with his buddy."

They struggled to lift the body and dropped it in the dry well.

"Wow! He sure was heavy! What do they feed them?" said Lloyd.

"I don't know, I wanna say his head was at thick as yours, but he went down with one hit to his head!" Genis grinned.

"Aw…shut up Genis."

"Hehehe" the elf laughed.

"Shut-ah!" Lloyd fell to his knees. An electric ball of mana hit him in the back, the teen collapsed to the ground.

"Got him!" A voice sounded in triumph. More Desians came.

"P-p-please don't hurt me!" Genis begged.

"Shut up kid!" barked one of the Desians. "You're coming with us. You and your friend here are coming with us!"

A small white bird flew on top of Genis' head. "Huh? Nerl?" He said quietly. The boy glanced around. Aberos was half-hidden by a wall. He nodded at Genis. The boy understood. He and Nerl were to go with them; Nerl could come back and find Aberos later when they found out where they were taking Lloyd and him.

"Move you inferior beings!" another Desian ordered. Two carried the unconscious Lloyd. Another two guarded Genis. The fifth was the leader, who led the way out of Triet.

Aberos sighed. _If there's a base I can't break them out myself…I'll have to find the Chosen's group. They'll have to help him._

The Wanderer quickly prepared his horses for a long run.

AN: Another battle scene! Hope you guys are happy with it. I've got some REALLY good plot twists and such. Not upcoming, but for late in the story. That's all I have planned for at the moment. I'm sure more will come up as the story progresses. So review and tell you friends about this. Only three reviews so far! There has yet to be a full novelization of ToS. Let this one be the first GOOD one eh?


	5. The Chosen's Journey of World Regenerati...

AN: OK guys, I want you to at least **READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!** You don't have to read any of the others, but you should at least **READ THIS ONE!**

People are EXTREMELY biased againest stories here because of one thing. Pairings. People will only read fics that have the pairing they like. Not all people, but most of them.You may have noticed I haven't put which pairing this story is going to turn out to be. That's because I want all ToS readers to at least read this fic before I get into the required romance parts of ToS. So before you turn this fic down later on becuase it doesn't have the pairing you like, read it now before you started doing that. I won't reveal which pairings I favor yet, so don't try to guess. My mind is set in stone about the pairing, so you'll have to do much more then move heaven and earth to change my mind about. And for the record it won't be slash or yaoi, or whatever the hell you call the fics that end up with two people of the same gender falling in love. I don't like fics like that. WAAAAAY too creepy. Got that? Good! On to your regular ANs. You can start ignoring these again.

This chapter is about Colette and her journey up to when Aberos goes to get them. It's my longest so far, and with luck (and this AN) it'll be at least 3,000 words long! My longest yet! It'll also I think take this fic to the 10,000 mark. So review as always. There's some more notes about Aberos origin at the bottom, as well as some plot notes.

**Macross Green:** Ah! A constant reviewer! Who gives good things that often are overlooked! Good. There seems to be confusion about what Wanderers were. That is explained in this chapter also. If there is still confusion, it's written in the bottom AN. Aberos is like Gandalf only in appearance. He doesn't have all powerful powers and he doesn't know everything. He knows about the world he lives in not the stuff that unravels the fabric of Sylverant's reality. In magic he's only slightly more powerful then Genis, and I'm not sure to give him healing powers or not. I have this great theory worked up about offensive and healing magics, but it won't be revelant until later in the fic.Unlike Gandalf, Aberos will have his share of hardships. They'll more or less be as bad as everyone elses. As for centering on Aberos all the time as other fics seemed to center on thier OCs, I can't in this. It's a novelization. Although the title is Tales of a Wanderer, that might be subject to change. Lately I've been feeling it's too centered on Aberos in itself. Hence this chapter.

Enough blathering! On to the chapter!

Book I: The Wanderer

Chapter IV: The Chosen's Journey of World Regeneration

"_We're leaving at noon tomorrow."_

"_Ok, I'll be there. I'll bring your birthday present too."_

"_That would be great!"_

The blonde Chosen sighed in front of the fire. It was the first night of her Great Journey of World Regeneration. It was also the first time she had been away from home. Yes, Colette was a little homesick, but that wasn't the problem. She was racked with guilt that she had lied to Lloyd. She had never lied to him before, and he had really wanted to see her off…and give her the birthday present he had made…

They were camped along the road, a few hundred feet from it, the Chosen guessed. Trees and some wild grass surrounded them, the fire lay going on dirt, to prevent wildfire. The blonde girl tore her gaze from her surroundings and returned to her meal.

Colette sighed again and continued to eat the stew Kratos had prepared. She was quiet throughout the whole meal. Raine and Kratos discussed which way to go. She wasn't paying attention who was speaking what.

"It will take at least a week to reach Triet, and that's only without any delays."

"Yes, but the road curves here and a rather delaying route. If cross through a glade for a few miles here, we could cut a day or two out of our time."

"There are many dangers through that glade, wild beasts, and there have been reports of a bandit hideout, though that was a good many years ago."

"You're the mercenary here, this is what we hired you for."

The quarrel ceased, as Colette put her bowl down and removed her eyes to the ground.

Quiet engulfed the camp, save for only the crackling fire. The depressed did not realize that her companions' gazes were fixed on her.

"Is something wrong, Chosen?" asked the red-haired mercenary. "You've haven't said a word since we left."

Colette looked up, and put on one of her infamous fraud smiles. "I'm-I'm sorry." she laughed the fake giggle she used when lying. "I'm fine. Really I am."

"If you say so." Kratos replied.

"I'm surprised Lloyd wasn't there in the village this morning to see you off." Raine commented. "I don't think he'd miss that for the world."

"Oh, he probably just overslept." Colette said, laughing the fake giggle.

"What did you two talk about on the roof last night?" Raine asked.

"Oh…you know, about my birthday present and what was going to happen on this journey." The Chosen answered.

"That's not what I heard," said Raine. "You lied to him about when we were leaving. You said we were leaving at noon. Why?"

Colette gasped. "Professor Raine, you eavesdropped?"

"Answer the question Colette." her teacher stated plainly.

Colette's eyes went back to the ground. "I didn't want to say goodbye to Lloyd…because of what will happen at the end of this Journey. He'd try to stop me."

"You're right about that. Tsk, stubborn Lloyd." She took a deep breath. "I suppose it was the smart thing to do."

Kratos agreed. "We don't want him to tag along, acting like it was a field trip."

Colette's eyes snapped up at the mercenary. "Lloyd can take things seriously! Once in a while…" her voice trailed off.

Kratos' eyes still held uncertainty.

"It's late," Raine butted in. "We have better get some rest."

Kratos nodded as he put out the fire with a large clump of sand.

"Good night Professor. Good night Kratos." Under her breath she muttered. "Good night Lloyd."

* * *

Raine woke her up the next morning. It was a bleak, gray day. The sky was pregnant with clouds, and it looked like they could burst with rain any second. The small group packed up quickly and began on their way again. 

Colette Brunel wore her usual clothes, which consisted of an elaborate white jacket with two straps on either side of her body overhanging from her neck. A white shirt was visible underneath it. On the lower half of her body she wore black pants and white boots, much like the Professor did. The Chosen had blonde hair that went to her waist, and baby blue eyes. She was a year or two younger then Lloyd, and had to be one of the shortest people she knew, apart from Genis.

Professor Raine Sage, as her full name was recited, wore a plain orange jacket not too different from Colette's, with the four over hangings that formed into points. The elven teacher wore the jacket unbuttoned with a white shirt underneath. She too wore black pants and white boots. Slung across her back was a pack. A tan sandy color, it was rather large, as it carried many things. It had an opening on it's top which could be open or closed with the pull of a string attached to it so it went around the hem of the opening. The Professor had silver hair of decent length; enough to cover her ears at any rate, and blue-silver eyes much like her brother. She had to be in her early, almost mid-twenties and only a few inches shorter then Kratos.

Kratos Aurion wore his usual hard leather armor, which had a hue of purple and blue. The only really hardened parts were the sections protecting his shoulders, and the two strips that ran down his back and stopped around his knees. Another section covered his neck like a turtleneck sweater. He wore two belts, blue gloves, and red an exsphere on his left hand. His boots were white in a few places, but most were a mix of the color of his armor. The rest of his body was covered by soft cloth, the same hue as the hard leather. The mercenary was red-haired, with some slight brown. His eyes though, were a definite brown. Kratos' age had to be somewhere in his late twenties, a few good years ahead of Raine.

The second day was much like the first. Grassy hills and knolls, wide open stretches of plains, and patches of forest spaced a good distance away from the road. They saw few travelers, most on pilgrimages, some merchants, and others just traveling. They all had wished Colette good luck on her journey. They camped in a rather small patch of forest, maybe a mile or two across. It would take them more quickly then going around the wood as the road did.

The third day from Iselia was like the previous two had been. The Professor had said the landscape would change after they left the nearest House of Salvation tomorrow. It was boring yes, but Colette, like always kept her mouth shut and worried about others rather then herself. Nothing truly interesting happened until the sun was going down on the third day.

Raine and Colette were maybe ten feet or more away from the road. Kratos had gone to collect firewood in a nearby forest. So it was just the girls of the party.

Raine was going through the pack, taking inventory on the items stored.

"We have enough gels for awhile," said Raine. "Food should last until Triet. We should ask if they have any at the next House of Salvation, just in case."

She took out her own wooden staff, and Colette's pair of chakrams. Both designs were simple. Colette's were simply some white rings, around the width of head. Raine's was a wooden road, which curled into a circle at its head.

"Weapons are fine for now." the professor continued. "They aren't broken my carrying them in my pack."

Colette nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right as usual professor." These few words were to keep her mind off several depressing thoughts.

"_For when my path is long gone,_

_My own journey will be done."_

Raine and Colette turned their heads to the road, to the left, northwards where the voice was coming from. There was a man there, driving a cart led by two sturdy looking horses. The man was robed in green and yellow with a matching pointed hat on top of his head.

"_For I am a wanderer,_

_A wanderer am I,"_

The two approached he road with care. The man was very near them now, not close enough to make out his face in the fading light of the day of course, but still very near.

"_My road stretches very far_

_Until the day I die."_

With that last verse he pulled the cart to a stop and looked at the people at the side of the road.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? An elf and human on the road alone? Just who are you?"

The professor pulled a Lloyd. "Give us your name and we'll give you ours."

Colette blinked. "Professor! That's something Lloyd does!"

The man cocked an eyebrow. "Well if it be my name you want, it's Aberos. I am a Wanderer."

"Well, I'm Colette!" The blonde-haired Chosen offered her name. "That's Professor Raine."

"Professor eh?" Aberos grinned. "Well, I didn't think the Chosen's group would be so small."

"There's another in our group." answered Raine. "A mercenary. He's off to collect firewood."

Aberos nodded.

"What's a Wanderer?" asked Colette.

"Wanderers are a group of people from all the races, that simply wander around the land, doing regular good things. We are mages, healers, archers, swordsmen, teachers, scholars, and even a few of us are mercenaries." responded Aberos. "There is no wanderer in your group. I would know if there was."

"So then how did you know who I was?"

"Everyone knows who the Chosen is." Raine said. "We have to be careful of this factor. It could very well lead to your death."

Aberos nodded. "Hmm, yes. Wish I could help more, but I must be on my way."

"Oh, will you at least join us for dinner Mr. Wanderer?" asked Colette. "It's my turn to cook tonight!"

"I'm afraid not Chosen One. I have a few miles to go yet."

"Aw, too bad. Perhaps we'll see each other again." chirped Colette.

"Perhaps Chosen, perhaps…" Aberos told her.

"Wait a moment Wanderer," Raine stopped him from leaving. "I want to ask you of something, even if we just met. I want you to be on the lookout for Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage. I have a feeling those two boys are following us. Here's their picture." She handed him a picture of Lloyd and Genis.

Aberos studied it closely. He handed it back to Raine. "I'll be on the lookout." He bid them goodbye and the horses started up a trot.

"_On the side there lies a creek,_

_Looking otherwise very meek._

_I do not mean to cross the creek,_

_Any day of this week._

_For across the creek there lies a glade,_

_A good place where I can rest and lay,_

_On this merry, sunny day,_

_In the merry noontides of May."_

And he was gone, over the brim of the road, his voice carried on by the winds.

* * *

Four days later, Triet appeared on the desert horizon. A small village surviving on the edges of an oasis, it was a pleasant little village.

Kratos went off to secure lodging at the local inn, leaving Colette and Raine to explore the town.

"Oh! There are so many shops here!" The Chosen was getting excited. She _loved_ to go shopping and looking at all the different items. She was known to have a nasty habit of forgetting everything else but shopping at times.

"Concentrate Colette." the Professor warned her. She was fully aware of Colette's little habit. "We're here to buy food and some gels, that's it. That pack of wolves two nights ago left our supply depleted. No one really likes rationing food."

"So where's the first seal?" asked Colette. She and the professor browsed through a stall.

"The most logical place would be to head to the southwest, towards the Triet ruins." She sniffed a gel, inspecting it closely. "We'll take ten." Raine told the shopkeeper. She handed him his money and the merchant handed over the gels. "That's the only place in the region with ruins from the ancient world. Other then the Ossa Trail mines of course."

The professor put the gels in a pouch and then put it in her pack. "We should check the food stalls next. Colette?" She looked around. The Chosen was nowhere in sight.

"Oh! Your house is so pretty!"

Raine turned towards the voice. Colette was looking at nearby building. The apparent owner was looking very happy that the Chosen was complimenting _his_ home.

"Why thank you Chosen." the owner replied.

Raine sighed. Colette had ignored her. A little bit of Lloyd had rubbed off on her.

"Do you mind if I take a closer look?" asked Colette.

"Not at all!" said the owner.

Colette took two steps before tripping and falling onto the house. The wall of it crumbled before the Chosen, leaving a hole in the shape of her body.

"Oops…sorry about that." apologized Colette as she got up.

"Sorry!? _Sorry_!?" the owner said incredibly. "The Chosen has blessed me! The Chosen has blessed me!"

"Uh…um…" Colette stepped back, becoming very flustered.

There were small shouts as a crowd of people came to see how the Chosen had 'blessed' the owner of the house.

Someone seized Colette's arm and dragged her out from the swarming throng of people, pulling her towards the inn.

"Colette," the Professor, who had grabbed her arm, told her. "You cannot just go about by yourself. Next time do not leave me sight. Am I clear?"

"I was just commenting on how nice that man's home looked." Colette started to apologize again. "I'm sorry Professor."

Raine sighed. "Maybe Lloyd's right. You do apologize for everything you do."

* * *

After a full night of rest, the Chosen's group began at dawn, heading towards the Triet Ruins. The Professor seemed unusually cheery.

"Is something wrong Professor?" Colette asked Raine as they stopped at noon to rest and eat.

"Hmm? Nothing's wrong! We're going to the Triet Ruins! What could be wrong!?" Raine was starting to a little crazy. "I feel so giddy! I haven't felt this way since…never! Did you know that the Triet Ruins became ruins when Efreet, the Summon Spirit of Fire, emerged from a…"

And so for the rest of the afternoon, Raine lectured Colette and Kratos about the Triet Ruins. She didn't stop until they ceased traveling for the day, much to her great displeasure.

"But we won't reach the ruins until tomorrow!" she protested.

The sun was now half gone beyond the western mountaintops. The sky was turning into its evening hues of orange, purple and red.

"We're only an hour or two away from them!"

"The desert will get cold once the sun goes down," Kratos reminded them. "It is not wise to travel during the night here."

"I guess you're right." admitted Raine, her sanity returning to her. "Colette, let's set up camp. Colette? What are you staring at?"

The Chosen's gaze was drawn to a huge cloud of dust rising into the eastern horizon. "What's that?" she asked.

Kratos' hand strayed to his sword hilt. "Could be Desians or monsters." he answered.

The dust cloud started to get closer.

"It sounds like horses…galloping." stated Raine.

"Oh! Wait I see who it is now! It's Mr. Wanderer and his two horses!" Colette spoke up.

"Mr.…Wanderer?" asked Kratos.

"We met a traveler part of the Wanderers a few nights ago, while you collect firewood." explained Raine.

"I see." replied the mercenary.

Aberos was red in the face and very hot and sweaty by the time he stopped his horses in front of the Chosen's group.

"Chosen, Professor, good to see you both again." He glanced at Kratos and something from his far distant past resurfaced. _It can't be…he looks…exactly the same…impossible…_

"What are you doing here?" asked Professor Raine.

"Hardly anytime to explain Professor Raine." said Aberos. "To make a long story short, Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage have been captured by Desians."

The three that made up the Chosen's group wasted no time hopping in the cart.

AN: Now you know Aberos' past is somehow connected to Kratos. How? If you've played the game you probably have a good idea of how Aberos and Kratos are connected. But it's not time to focus on Aberos past just yet.

As for the few verses of new song thats in this one they aren't full songs. Just bits. The only full song is 'For I am Wanderer'. Tell me what you think of them! It's hard to rhyme like that.

As for answering reviews, I'll only answer them if you GIVE me something to answer. Just a 'hey, this is great! Update soon' won't cut. I simply can't answer it. So don't expect me to answer them unless you give me something good to answer. Just to let you know so no one takes offense.

The origins of Aberos come from the Sorcerer enemies around Luin. So, if you're having trouble imagining Aberos, imagine one of the Sorcerers with a light brown beard (no mustache or side burns, just beard) and a gem staff (look for a pic in the game. The customizers in Palmacosta for example) and you've basically got Aberos. Now to pan out the confusion of Wanderers.

Wanderers are not just mages. They're anything from bounty hunters to your neighbors. They just have the same goals. To do good and relieve the suffering in the world much like the Chosen. Undertstand now? Good.

Till next chapter!


	6. To the Rescue!

AN: Long chapter today guys, 3,000 words without the author's note. Well, there's one more chapter in Book I after this. Then Book II starts. I've been debating with myself for the longest time when to end Book I. So, I settled after next chapter. There is some parts of this chapter in which the game doesn't cover. Some stuff is revealed a little ahead, but not to Lloyd and Co. Just you guys. Anyway, review answers:

**Macross-Green: **Couple things to answer here. First, I've never played either of those games you mentioned. I don't really play online games. I do play a few MUDs which is why there's the chance you'll see some names here that are on some MUDs I play. You are a constant reviewer. In my opinion anyway. Glad the fic caught you're attention. Let me tell you, this fic is going all the way! I've got many important scenes planned out, and some twists along the way. It may take a year at the least. But at the rate I update perhaps a little shorter then what I'm guessing. But then again ToS is a very BIG game. Who knows how long it'll take?

* * *

Book I: The Wanderer 

Chapter V: To the Rescue!

The horses galloped on, prodded onwards by Aberos. They were racing back to Triet, where hopefully if they reached it soon, they could rest for the night and go after the ones who captured Lloyd in the morning. The horses would need their energy for the chase to follow, as would Aberos, Colette, Raine and Kratos. Even if the latter three rode in the back of the cart.

The Wanderer had much to think about. The apparent mercenary of the Chosen triggered a memory of times long past. _How can he still look the same? Not a day as passed since I thought of what happened that day fifteen years ago. He seems to be part of a group. This may be only guesswork, but it's the best I've got. I wish I knew their intentions. They aren't very good. I must listen to my heart as I once used to many years ago._

Time passes, things change. The World becomes for the better or the worse. Memories of loved ones long gone linger around in our hearts and minds. The passage of time had not been kind on Aberos, nor had fate. Fate indeed dealt him a cruel hand. Whether the results of his youth turned for the better or worse, even now he cannot say.

Now is not the time to dwell on the past of one Wanderer. It's time we take look on Genis and the now unconscious Lloyd.

* * *

Lloyd remained unconscious for the entire journey towards wherever their captors took them. Genis marched between two red and steel-armored Desians. The pace was quick, with rest at few intervals. In truth, they smelled from being in the sweaty hot desert sun too long, but Genis was far too smart to make a comment about it. That was Lloyd's job. 

The sun had already begun its descent into the west when the trek began. As soon as the sun departed from the sky, the boy's captors ordered for a halt, and set up camp. They made a small fire, and served Genis what looked like some crap that birds pooped up. But it filled him up, albeit the smell and horrible aftertaste.

Genis laid down on his back. The evening was cold, but it didn't bother him much, even with him wearing shorts and short-sleeved shirt. Nerl flew into Genis hair to nest. Genis let him on two conditions. He couldn't go the bathroom in it, or dirty it up at all. Nerl, (or so Genis felt) seemed to understand and complied with the elf boy's rules. The white bird settled down to sleep, and so did the boy whose hair he had nested in.

Genis however was able to hear snippets of conversation between their captors before he finally fell asleep.

"I wonder why Botta ordered us to capture these stupid kids." said one.

"Didn't you hear?" said another. "This order to capture this human comes from Lord Yuan himself. At least those Desians didn't get him."

"Why would Lord Yuan waste his time with such a weak kid?" the first asked.

"Because," the leader snarled, butting into the conversation. "It's about his exsphere."

"What's so damn special about some random kid's exsphere?" the first one demanded.

"That doesn't concern you!" snapped the leader. "It only matters to Lord Botta and Lord Yuan!"

The first scoffed. "Whatever."

Genis had a lot to think about. Who was this Lord Yuan guy? He from Genis had been able to make out was their guys real leader. This sounded big. And why the hell was everyone interested in Lloyd's exsphere!? Even the Desian Cardinal of the Iselia human ranch wanted it.

Genis' captors continued their conversation.

"So, is that assassin still training at base?" asked the first.

"Yeah I think so…why?" asked the leader, glaring at the speaker.

"I can't wait to see her train from _all angles_ if you know what I mean."

"…Aren't you married?" said the leader.

"So, it's natural for guys to do this thing right?" the first protested. "You've got wives to you know!"

"I don't look at other girls."

"Neither do I."

"Big negatory for me!"

"Nope, sorry. Don't do it. I like my wife."

"…You guys really suck." the first grumbled.

Genis chuckled softly. These guys didn't seem to be Desians. But they were pretty funny, like Lloyd was sometimes. Like the time he found out what an echo was. The entire class was laughing it up for weeks!

That was the last the boy heard of their conversation. He left for the dream world that sleep provided after that.

* * *

Dawn brought light to Triet. Before the first rays of the sun had crept into the sky, Aberos was already ready to go. Kratos was ready soon after and the girls were taking a little longer to wake up. 

"Perhaps we should just go in and wake them up ourselves." Kratos suggested. The two stood outside Raine And Colette's room, having varying opinions on what to do.

"We can't just do that!" argued Aberos. "Give them some privacy!"

"There's nothing in there we haven't seen before."

Aberos looked down.

"You're still a virgin? At your age?" The mercenary crossed his arms, smirking.

Aberos glared at the mercenary. "Shut up. Not all of us go from bed to bed like you mercenaries do."

"I am not some sort of male whore." Kratos gritted his teeth.

"That's not what I here. Have you even been married?"

"I have."

"Widowed eh? What happened then?"

"It is none of your concern."

"Suit yourself then." Aberos muttered.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You ever been married?"

"No." The Wanderers eyes went back to the ground. "That doesn't me I've ever been in love though."

"Oh? Is the tough wanderer going to cry?"

"Watch it." Aberos warned. "She died in the worst possible way."

"And how's that?"

"You're better off not knowing. How she died isn't common knowledge. It could shock you to your very soul."

Kratos scoffed. "I've probably heard worse."

"Ugh, you sound like Lloyd at times, you know that?" Aberos sighed and banged on the door three times. "What the hell is taking you two so long!?"

"We've already been ready for an hour," answered Raine from behind them. The two men jumped and turned. "We've been waiting for you two gentlemen."

Five minutes later, they were all in the cart, ready to go.

"Well which way?" asked Raine.

"They went in a northeastern direction." replied Aberos. He gripped the reins. Where was Nerl?

"What are waiting for Wanderer?" Kratos was getting impatient. They should be at the first seal by now. "Let's go."

"We have to wait for our guide."

"Guide?"

"Yes our-ah! Here he comes." Aberos pointed to a white shape moving towards them. The shape turned out to be a bird, which fluttered to the Wanderer's shoulder.

"Nerl! Good to see you again. Find out where they took the lads?"

The bird nodded its head.

"Good! Lead the way old friend."

"We're being led by a bird. This is just great." said Raine sarcastically.

* * *

Nerl had left for Triet when the captors had taken them within sight of a great metal complex. It looked much like a human ranch except without any open areas. Part of it was built into a mountainside, as the base it self was wedged between two plateaus. 

Two guards stood at the entrance, and the their comrades reported their captured prey.

"We've captured Lloyd Irving as Lord Botta commanded." said the leader.

"Who's that little kid?" asked one of the guards. "You were commanded to bring Lloyd only."

"His…friend apparently." the leader responded. "He was with him when we captured him."

"We only need Lloyd," the guard said. "I don't see the need to bring this one in."

"Understood." The leader nodded to the two carrying Lloyd. They hastened inside while the leader dealt with Genis.

"What's going to happen to me?" Genis cried. "I don't even know that guy!"

"It doesn't really matter. You're a fellow kinsman, and aside from that, you're set free anyways! Get out of my sight!"

Genis ran away from the base. When he was a very good distance away where they couldn't see him, he stopped and leaned against the tall plateau. A large green dog licked his face.

"Noishe! You followed us!" said Genis hugged the dog. "Lloyd's been captured! Let's find Aberos and save him together!"

The dog barked affirmatively as the two went to find their Wandering friend.

* * *

Lloyd had one hell of a headache. Not only that, but his back ached, and hurt like some damn bastard stabbed him in the back. Lucky for him, that didn't happen. He woke up in a small cell made entirely of metal, with a bed and toilet. 

"Where am I?" he asked groggily.

Two voices discussed something in the hall outside his cell.

"If so, I feel pretty sorry for that Lloyd kid." It was a guard.

"Yeah! I mean he may have escaped the Desians, but he can't escape execution!" another guard said.

"Execution?" muttered Lloyd. "What the hell did I do _this _time?"

"Hey! Stop loitering you two!" another guard entered the scene. "You!" He referred to one of the guards. "Lord Botta is calling for you."

"Gotcha." The guards walked away leaving the first one to patrol the cells.

"Damn!" cursed Lloyd. He had looked for his weapons, but the guards had taken them. "They took my equipment. I can't pick the lock with the guard here. And the only thing I have on me is the Sorcerer's Ring!" He cursed again, slamming his fist on the palm of his opposite hand. A small fireball shot out of the ring and hit the guard, knocking him unconscious.

"Wow," said Lloyd as he picked the lock. "I'm glad I didn't return it after all."

The cell door opened soundlessly. "Damn I'm good!" The teen's ego went up a bit. "Now to find my stuff." He left his cell and looked around. It was a large hall with a corridor at the opposite end of the cells turned to the left and leaving the room. In the middle there were tables, and a large console. Lloyd went to the console first.

"Oh man! This is stuff Raine and Genis would know," groaned Lloyd. It was all gibberish to him. "Maybe I should of listened in class more."

He sighed and looked around. There, stuffed in a corner were his dual swords!

"Alright!" Lloyd said cheerfully. He quickly equipped his weapons and made sure they weren't damaged.

That was all he carried around, aside from the Sorcerer's Ring. Items and money he left in Genis' capable hands. Know he kind of wished he had a few gels.

"Time to bust out! Lloyd ran around the corner and out of the cellblock room.

It was of little difficulty to sneak past the guards. They hardly paid any attention to their posts. Most were goofing off, drinking something from a bottle. Alcohol most likely, as many seemed drunk. Lloyd lost track of which ways he had turned, what staircases had gone up and down. He thought he was golden until he came in a large room with some sort of large spherical centerpiece. It had a ditch around it, sunk into the metal flooring.

A clear sphere, crackling with electrical energy inside, stood in front of it, had a fancy stand.

Lloyd walked up to the clear sphere. "What's this thing? It looks familiar."

Three balls of energy erupted from the sphere and melted into the Sorcerer's Ring.

"Hey! I think something like this was back at the temple where I got this thing," said Lloyd. "Maybe it fires something new!"

He pointed it in a random direction, and the ring shot a ball of electrical energy, much like the one that left him unconscious in Triet. The electricity hit a strange floating sentry machine that resembled a gun. The sentry robot hovered above a blue pad, and the electricity surged through the sentry and the pad. A door on the other side of the hall opened.

"Hey! This thing opens doors! Well, fire electricity anyway." Lloyd said happily. "I always knew this thing was the coolest thing since my new metal blades. Even if I got the dual swords after this."

He entered the door and went up some more stairs and entered another large room. It had this floating cube in the center. Lloyd had entered from the eastern door and there were northern and southern doors in this room. On the western wall there were four spinning pillars, and near that was another console.

"Man this place has some strange technology," commented Lloyd. "This really is amazing. But I wonder if these guys are even Desians. They seemed sarcastic about it back at the Temple." He walked towards the northern door.

"Oh man! More locked doors. How does anyone move around in this crazy place?" He sighed and moved towards the console. "Maybe this can help."

Lloyd tried. He really, truly tried.

But he failed miserably to understand a single thing of what the console said.

"90 degrees? What the hell is that?" He half-shouted. The swordsman was getting very irked. Lloyd turned his head towards the spinning pillars.

"Maybe if I hit those with the electricity from the Sorcerer's Ring. It'll open the doors like with the robot in the other room." said Lloyd. He proceeded to hit two of the pillars with electricity, and with his dumb luck, the door to the north opened.

"All right! I'm smarter then I give myself for!" Lloyd ran out the open door and further along into a hallway. He came to an intersection where it the corridor went left and straight.

"Uh…which way?" Lloyd asked himself.

"Hey you guys here something?" said a voice from straight ahead. Guards.

"Yeah I think I do." said another.

"Let's go check it out!" said a third guard.

"Oh no…" Lloyd darted into the left branch of the hallway and went into the first door on his right.

It was study, bookcase lined the wall opposite the door, and there were potted plants in each corner. A fancy woven rug lay on the floor and desk, covered with mounds of books stood in the very back. There was a man with blue hair tied into a ponytail, and wearing a black cloak stood scanning the bookcases. Lloyd, didn't really notice the man.

"Whew!" Lloyd muttered. "That sure was close!"

The man turned. A thin mustache grew below his nose. His ears were slightly pointed. He was a half-elf.

"Who the hell are you?" The man demanded. He readied an electrical ball with his hand.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine." Lloyd grinned.

The man chuckled. "You certainly have guts kid. But there's no reason for me to reveal my name a miserable human like you."

"What a coincidence," Lloyd said overconfidently. "Cause I don't see a reason to introduce myself to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is."

"Why you little!" The man snarled. He readied to fire the electricity ball.

Lloyd raised his left hand in defense. The hand with his exsphere on it.

The man was taken aback by the gem on Lloyd's hand. "An exsphere! You're Lloyd Irving?"

"And if I am?"

"Hmm…I see the resemblance." responded the man.

Lloyd drew his sword. "Why don't you just-"

The door opened as a man entered. His chest was covered with metal armor; the rest of his body was covered in tan clothes. His hair was black and somewhat spiky.

"Sir!" The man said. "There are reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility."

Lloyd glanced at the man. "Hey…you're the Desian that attacked the Temple in Iselia!"

"So you're Lloyd! Now isn't this amusing!" The man responded.

"Botta!" said the cloaked man. This guy had to be the head boss. "I'm leaving…for now. Our plans will be ruined if _he _sees me. It's also time to check on our…guest."

"What of the Chosen?" asked Botta.

"I shall leave that to you."

"Understood."

The leader turned his attention back to Lloyd. "Lloyd Irving. Next time we meet, you are mine. You just wait." He pressed a hidden button on the bookcase, and was gone with a flash.

"Well, well, well." Botta laughed. He drew a huge scimitar from his side. "Like a rat caught by a cat." He laughed again.

Lloyd backed up, still holding one of his swords. There was nowhere even both of his dual blades could stand up to Botta's massive blade.

Botta didn't get a chance to even swing his scimitar. He was blasted against the bookcase by a gust of wind. The bookcase fell on top of him.

Lloyd blinked at Botta's attackers. "Guys? How did you?"

It was Genis, Colette, Raine, Kratos and Aberos.

"I had Nerl go with you two when you were captured." answered Aberos. "When he found where you two were took, I had already found the Chosen's group, and we raced here to rescue you."

"Lloyd are you okay?" asked Genis.

"Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" prodded Colette.

"He looks fine." said Kratos.

"Wow…thanks guys." said a relieved Lloyd.

"Dwarven vows my boy," winked Aberos. "Dwarven vows. Now get behind Raine. Kratos and I will deal with this guy." He and the mercenary walked over to the bookcase, lifting it off Lloyd's attacker.

"He's not the real leader," said Lloyd "The real guy already left. I think this his second in command or something."

"Ugh," Botta groaned. He got up, and rubbed his head. "What the…"

"Botta!" barked Aberos. "What the hell are _you_ doing here!? You're supposed to be at the Wanderer's meeting in Asgard!"

"Damn." cursed Botta. "Cat's out of the bag now."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aberos demanded again.

"Me? What the hell are you doing here Aberos?"

"Doing what Wanderers do Botta." said Aberos. "The Elders won't like it when they here you're working with Desians."

"We're not Desians!" snapped Botta. "You wouldn't know though, as smart as the Wanderers are. There is much more then the little reality you all have fabricated!"

"What are you talking about?"

Botta's hand reached for the button on the bookcase. He smirked. "Nothing you and these feeble humans need to know. Bye-bye!" He pressed the button. A flash like the one that took Yuan away shined around Botta. When it subsided, he was gone.

"Damn it!" muttered Aberos. "Damn little egotistical half-elf. Calling us feeble. He knows damn well I'm not human."

The others looked at him. "Something you need to explain Aberos?" asked Raine.

The Wanderer turned to the others and sighed. "Later, right now we have to get out of here."

"It would be wise to return to Triet and regroup."

Aberos nodded. "We can be there in an hour in the cart."

"Then let's go!" said Lloyd.

As they left, unseen by the others, Raine picked up the weapon of Botta and removed the exsphere she had seen on it earlier.

_Well he's not going to need this, thought the professor. She followed the others out the door._

* * *

Grunt of exertion came from the training room. The cloaked commander of the base watched from the control room of the training area. He operated the female ninjas' training program, sending more robots and druids after her, putting up obstacles and removing them. 

A female ninja wearing purple ninja robes (which showed more then it should have), black pants and purple shoes fought against several of the sentry druids that Lloyd encountered earlier. The ninja had black hair tied up in a spiky 'bun', and a long ribbon was tied around her waist which what wasn't tied, was trailing behind her back. She fought with several forms of ninja karate, and sometimes, magic cards. The cards were imbued with a myriad of spells, leading for interesting attacks.

When the last robot was left smoking in the corner, the leader presented himself to the female ninja. He stood in the open door of the training room, clapping.

"Well done, ninja." he commented. "Well done indeed. You shouldn't have any trouble eliminating the Chosen."

"Whatever," the ninja scoffed. "I think I've trained enough Yuan."

"Don't get cocky," the leader, Yuan warned. "If you fail to assassinate the Chosen of this world, your country will fall into its demise."

"I know." the female ninja groaned. "No need to remind me. Where would be a good place for an ambush?"

"Ossa Trail." answered Yuan. "I wouldn't recommend fighting them in the desert, or the Fire Seal for that matter. You can find the Trail in the mountains east of Triet."

"Right. I'll leave when they've finished with the Fire Seal."

"Excellent." Yuan nodded. "Good luck to you Sheena Fujibayashi. You'll need it."

* * *

AN: The events of what happens to Lloyd in the base or more or less perfect. I reallydidn't want to do the machinepad puzzle, so I compromised.Well, Book I ends after the next chapter. I won't have another fic started, Books are just a way to organize the events into parts. Book I will be the shortest. After each Book ends, they'll be a small Interlude. Not bad eh? 

Read and review as always!


	7. Late Night Discussions

AN: Yeah, quick update. This chapter's a bit shorter then others. A little boring too. I've also written a short, but needed, Interlude. Double update for you guys!

* * *

Book I: The Wanderer 

Chapter VI: Late-Night Discussions

"I can't wait to get to the Inn!" said Genis cheerfully as they walked through Triet entrance.

"Careful Genis," Raine cautioned him. "Don't go too fast or you'll fall."

"I won't fall!" bragged Genis. "Geez Raine, I'm not four years-ah!" He tripped on a rock and fell.

Raine sighed. "I told you you'd fall." She went over to her brother and checked him for cuts and bruises. "Look! You scraped you're knee! What am I going to do with you?"

"Raine sure cares about Genis huh?" said Colette.

"Of course she does, she's his sister," replied Lloyd. "She has to care about him."

"Sisterly love." added Aberos. "If we're quite through here, I too would like to get to the Inn."

"Then lets go!" said Lloyd.

* * *

The cold desert wind blew throughout the night. Sand scraped against the stone walls of the Inn as the breeze choked it up into the air. Desert nights were very cold. 

The group sat in the Inn's common room. They were all in comfy stuffed armchairs, in front of a lit fire. The fire gave off a warm glow, as it was the only source of light in the room.

"It's good to be out of the desert," said Lloyd. "It's just so hot out there."

"Aye lad," The Wanderer removed his hat and shook the loose sand from his hair. "I don't really think the desert agrees with me, or any of us for that matter."

"No, it really doesn't, but let's talk about something else." Raine said, changing the subject.

"Like what?" asked Lloyd.

"I want to know more about exspheres." the professor clarified.

"Why?"

"Because I found this back at that strange base." She took the red glowing gem from her coat pocket and presented it to the others.

"You want to know about them so you can wear it?" inquired Kratos.

"Well…if you want the truth…yes." admitted Raine.

"Go on Lloyd," prodded Aberos. "Tell her about them."

"Why me?" complained Lloyd.

"You were raised by a dwarf," explained Aberos. "If anything, you should know the most."

"How do you know I was raised by a dwarf? I never told you about Dad."

The Wanderer shrugged. "Most Wanderers know about you and Dirk. He is the only dwarf in the land. Dwarves are master craftsmen, so the Wanderers go to him for many needs." The Wanderer took out his pipe and lit it. "Well, get on with it. Tell Raine about exspheres."

"Well, to put it simply, exspheres are amplifiers that awaken our dormant capabilities." Lloyd told the professor. "They can maximize our abilities to their ultimate potential."

"So anyone can use one then?" Raine said enthusiastically. "Even me?"

"You'll need a Key Crest," Kratos butted in. "Exspheres are dangerous and harmful to the body without a key crest attached to it."

"Can't we just make on?" asked Colette. "The professor seems eager to use the one she found."

"Key Crests are made by processing inhibitor ore," continued the mercenary. "Then engraving it with a crest to the control the exsphere attached to its surface. It is said that only the dwarves know how."

"I could probably do it," said Lloyd. "I can probably engrave the charm…err, crest, but only dad could process the ore. That is if we even have any ore."

Raine took her pack from behind her chair and dumped its contents onto the floor. "Is there any inhibitor ore among these materials?" she asked.

"Did you bring these from our house?" asked Genis.

The professor bent over the objects scattered on the floor. "Of course! These are very valuable research materials." She began to go through them, showing them off. "This is a jeweled sword from the Martel Temple. A holy vase from the Balacruf Mausoleum, a priest's crown from the Asgard Ruins. This yellow ore is from the Hima mines."

Lloyd scrunched up his nose. "What the…this is just junk!"

Raine stood up and glared at her pupil. "What did you say? This certainly is not junk!"

Kratos scanned the floor. There! Next to the useless ore! A key crest! "Hmm…that's a key crest right there, by the ore."

"Ah, I found that in front of the human ranch," the professor said. "It was engraved with angelic language so I took it home."

"Hey! Whattya know! It is." Lloyd picked it up. "The crest is worn off, it's pretty unusable as it is now. I think I can fix it by tonight. Don't worry Professor, you'll be able to equip this and the exsphere you found by tomorrow morning."

"Oh goody!" Raine clapped her hands. "I'll put this stuff away then. You come see me when you're done."

* * *

A few hours later, in Lloyd, Kratos and Aberos' room, Lloyd was finished with the key crest. "It's done. I should give it to the Professor." 

"You should go give it to her quickly, you'll need all the rest you can get if you're to come with us." said Kratos.

"Right…" he looked around. "Where did Aberos go?"

Kratos shrugged. "I haven't seen him since the common room. Raine's room is first on the left as you go upstairs."

Lloyd nodded and exited the room. He crossed the lobby and ascended the stairs to the second floor. Following Kratos' directions, he knocked on the professor's door.

"Professor, it's me. I've finished your key crest."

"Come in." Raine responded from inside. Lloyd entered.

The room was simple, just two beds and a desk. A lit candle stood on the desk, and the professor was going over a mass of papers on the desk.

"Professor, you're still awake?" asked Lloyd. "You should be asleep by now."

"I could say the same for you Lloyd." Raine sighed. "I've been organizing the data we've collected about monsters."

"Oh, well I've finished you're key crest."

"Thank you, but you shouldn't overexert yourself," replied Raine. "It's going to be a long journey, after all. I don't mind if it takes awhile to fix."

"So it's actually okay for Genis and me to come along on this journey?"

"Wasn't that your intent from the very beginning? Stop pretending."

"What about Aberos?"

"That's his decision to come or not. If he wants to, it's not my place to stop him." answered Raine. "He did find you boys and help us save you."

"Oh, cool then." He placed the gem on the table. "Here's your exsphere."

Raine grasped the gem in her hand. "You fixed already? So soon? Thank you!" She held it up to the light. "So this is an exsphere."

"Ask Genis so you can find out how to use it."

Raine nodded. "I will. Good night Lloyd."

"Good night professor." He left the room.

Raine grinned. "So I finally can use an exsphere."

As Lloyd started to descend the stairs he heard a creepy laugh.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ugh…if that's what I think it is…" muttered Lloyd.

A door slammed from across the lobby. Lloyd kept quiet, wondering whom it was. He peeked over the railing to find Kratos going out the Inn's front door.

_Now where is Kratos going at this time of night? Thought Lloyd. I'll follow him; find out where he's going._

Lloyd followed the mercenary out the door.

* * *

Kratos had gone to the stables to see Noishe. He stroked the 'dog's' neck, petting his fur. "You'll have to continue to protect Lloyd." The mercenary said quietly. 

"Hey what are you doing with-whoa!"

Lightning quick, Kratos' sword was out, pointed at the speaker's neck.

"Lloyd…I'm sorry to have startled you."

"Startled isn't the word for it!" Lloyd snapped back.

Kratos sheathed his sword. "You'd best not stand behind me then."

"Don't worry, I won't from now on." He approached Noishe next to Kratos. "Do you like animals?" he asked.

"No not particularly." answered Kratos.

"Well, Noishe seems to be quite comfortable with you," replied Lloyd. "He doesn't usually like strangers.

Kratos was silent for a few moments, and then answered. "I once had a pet, long ago."

"Really?"

The mercenary stared at the younger swordsmen. "Lloyd…"

"Wh-what?" Lloyd said nervously.

"Your swordsmanship is unrefined. You should focus more on eliminating your vulnerabilities. I care about your life." Kratos took a few steps towards then Inn. "Good night." He left for the Inn.

"Grrr! Just because he's better then me, he just has to act like he knows everything!" Lloyd complained. "Well…a lot better then me. Dammit!" He kicked a stone angrily. "Nothing I can do about it tonight I guess. I should head in." Lloyd headed for the Inn, and opened the door when he heard humming.

"What's that?" The teen looked around. Nobody was there.

The humming turned to singing.

"_The moon goes undaunted,_

_By the flow of time._

_It will outlive us all,_

_By many generations._

_And when it at last have finally died,_

_So will, I."_

"Hey, that sounds like Aberos!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"What is it lad?" came the Wanderer's voice form above him. "What do you want at this late hour?" His face appeared over the edge of the roof, pipe in his mouth.

"I was wondering where you were, and then I heard you singing."

Aberos leaped from the roof, landing nimbly on his feet.

"I was thinking in quiet solitude on the roof, before you disturbed me." he replied. "So what do you want?"

"Uh…well I uh…"

"Wanted to know if I was to come with you or not?" Aberos took Lloyd's words straight out of his mouth.

"Uh…yeah."

Aberos put his pipe in his robes. "Lloyd, ever since we rescued you from the base, Botta's words have been replaying in my mind. _There is much more then the little reality you all have fabricated_. It means that is something amiss in this entire journey of world regeneration. And I aim to prevent that."

Lloyd's eyes widened. "So your…"

Aberos grinned. "Aye lad, I am coming with you. Of course we be hoofing if from now on. I've already sold the cart and horses. They won't be needed on a journey like this."

"Oh…" groaned Lloyd. "We have to walk?"

The Wanderer laughed. "Yes Lloyd we have to!"

Lloyd groaned again.

"One day lad, you will learn the meaning of the Dwarven vows. They are noble ideals that have been the foundation of the Wanderers for centuries. The time has come for you to learn them Lloyd Irving. You shall before this journey's end. You also need work on your swordsmanship. Kratos and I can help you with that. Genis could learn a lot more with his magic, so I'll be helping him with that." Aberos said. "Besides, I leave you out of my sight for just _five _minutes and you go and get yourself captured! You have a knack for getting into trouble Lloyd Irving. Someone has to be there to pull you out." The Wanderer winked. "Well lad, it's bed time for you. Raine wants us to start by the crack of dawn. At the most it's two day journey to the Triet Ruins."

"Aw, well good night then." Lloyd waved to the Wanderer and went inside the Inn.

"Good night lad, good night." murmured Aberos as the teen departed.

The Wanderer climbed back on the roof. It wasn't too difficult even at his age.

"What did Botta mean? Reality that we have fabricated? Too many questions, far too little answers." Aberos muttered to himself. "No time to dwell on that now, I've got to look after Lloyd now more then ever. I shall fulfill the Oath I swore. It won't be long before this lad can look after himself. But for now, he is in my care."

"_As one day merges with the next,_

_So does one year to another,_

_As one page combines with a second one,_

_This is the journey of a Wanderer."_

* * *

AN: I tweaked the Inn scenes a bit. Not too much, but enough to be pretty good. Read and Review as always! 


	8. Interlude I

Interlude I

So, that's how Lloyd Irving got me to go along on his journey. Crazy world like I said.

But, I did swear an Oath. Currently, Lloyd really has no need for me. He's grown up quite a lot since I first met him. He will be fine by himself. His parents would be so proud.

And they still are.

Anyway, I pondered Botta's words for the longest time. None of it made since. None of it would make since until a certain female ninja joined our merry little band. Gruin flirted with her many times, Martel rest his soul. I am getting ahead of myself.

Well what comes next you ask? The Seal of Fire (that was a very hot experience), clumsy assassins on the Ossa Trail, giant sword-wielding skeletons, and sailing over the sea and leaving the Western Continent. That's only the main highlights, but things did get more interesting as the quest progressed. I for one did not regret traveling with Lloyd.

That boy did deeds to rival what Mithos the hero of the Ancient War did.

Such topics are depressing nowadays, but times moves on.

Yes…indeed it moves on.

I never truly got along with Kratos. During the journey tensions were always rising between us. Perhaps it is because of his past sins, and the fact that he did things he shouldn't have. Yes, that must be it. I wish he had told me about..._her_ earlier. Maybe now she wouldn't have run away. I'm still searching for her yes, but...oh, wait I'm getting far to ahead of myself.

Well, Book I is over and a new one begins. Book II to be exact.

So, our journey continued. With our next stop at the first seal…

The Seal of Fire...


	9. Book II, Chapter VII: Playing with Fire

AN: Well, after three months I present you with a chapter over 7,000 words long (to my knowledge anyway). It depicts the entire first Seal dungeon, although since I find that one pathetically boring I spiced it up a bit. This chapter took very long to write, so...review responses:

**Macross-Green:** Sorry, no Fake enemy here. I can never beat it, and its soooo much of a bastard. Maybe I'll do it in another dungeons, like in one of the ranches, but um...I replaced much of the dungeon...with something else which I hope you enjoy. I will however will be doing the Sword-Dancers. I'm devoting much of the Ossa Trail to that, maybe even skipping the fight with Sheena. Maybe.

Book II: Leaving the West

Chapter VII: Playing with Fire

Lloyd was a very sound sleeper. You won't find a heavier sleeper anywhere else. He was the last one to awake at the inn, and when he did, he was realized he was late.

"Oh, crap!" he muttered, as he scrambled from his bed and into his clothes. He sprinted outside, into the arms of his very angered party members.

"I say we give him five more minutes," said Raine. They stood in the town circle. "After that we leave him here."

"No!" Colette shook her head. "We can't just leave Lloyd here!"

"We're late as it is already," said Kratos. "And-oh look. Here he is."

"Sorry I'm late every-…what?" Lloyd said as he approached them.

They all gave him annoyed looks.

"Your late." Raine told him plainly. "For that, you can carry my pack today." She shoved her large pack into Lloyd's hands.

"Aw, professor!" whined Lloyd. "Why do I have to?"

"You need to learn to be punctual." Raine scolded him. "Next time, we'll leave you."

"Cut me some slack professor Geez, it was only-"

"If you intend to travel with us, you must learn to wake up on time. Maybe this will motivate you."

Lloyd looked at everyone else pleadingly. They gave him the same glare Raine did.

"Fine…" he groaned in defeat. "I'll carry the stupid pack."

"Good," said Raine. "You can do until we get to the ruins."

"Aw, man!"

"Way to go Lloyd," said Genis sarcastically.

"Well, if we're done here, we need to be off." Aberos butted in. "It's a two day walk to the ruins, and we're wasting time."

* * *

It _was_ a two-day walk to the ruins, much to Raine's dismay. She groaned again like the previous time, but put up with it. 

The next day, the left at dawn, and reached the ruins an hour later.

The ruins themselves was simply a large carved mound of rock, with a path that ran to it, in between pairs of crumbled pillars. Most of the pillars were long gone, but a few stuck up from the ground a short few feet.

Lloyd leaned against a crumbled pillar. He wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Whew…it's so hot. I can barely stand the heat."

Genis smiled smugly. "See Lloyd? You're already worn out, and we've barely not even in the ruins yet."

"But I'm so sick of this desert."

Raine glanced around, eyeing the ruins with an excited gleam in her eyes. "Oh, it should be quite cool in the ruins. They appear to be underground."

"Well…ok, I guess." Lloyd muttered.

Colette started to giggle, but then gasped as she saw something on the ruin mound. "Oh! Professor! Look!" She pointed.

Raine looked where Colette directed her. "Oh, you're right! Just look at that slab covering the entrance!" She ran up to the mound, kneeling by its side and started feeling the rock. "It's clearly a different composition then the stone surrounding it. HAHAHAHA! Just as I thought it would be. "This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh it was thought to have run out years ago! Yet here is some on what most people would call a useless rock! HAHAHAHA! Feel the smooth surface it's wondrous!"

Everyone looked at Genis. "Is she always like this?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah Genis," added Lloyd. "Is she?"

The elf boy sighed and shrugged. "I've been trying so hard to hide it too…"

"Well, she certainly has Archeological Mania," noted Aberos. He approached Raine, tapping her shoulder. "Raine, if we could get on with the thing on the mound?"

The Archeological Maniac looked up to the small pedestal and impression on the mound next to the slab. She got back on her feet and examined it closely. "Hm…the lettering is old, difficult to read."

There was an insignia on the pedestal that held it up. "Hey! That's my family's crest!" Colette pointed out. "A white dove with angel wings, carrying the Cruxis Crystal with a white rose behind it."

Raine poked the insignia. "Obviously, stone does not have color," she returned to the top of the slab with the depression. "At any rate it reads 'Oracle Stone'. Colette, place your hand here, it should open the slab and reveal the entrance."

"Really?" Lloyd asked. "How does it do that?"

"This stone has been imbued with magic to identify the Chosen. There's no question about it. If the slab opens, Colette is the Chosen?"

Lloyd uneasily glanced at a somewhat ecstatic Colette. _Well, at least she'll be happy either way. But I know Colette would be much happier leading a normal life._

"Well, go on," he prodded Colette. "Go for it."

Colette gave him a nod and walked towards the Oracle Stone. With a trembling hand, she placed her hand on the depression. It glowed beneath her hand with a blue hue, and after a faint rumbling, the stone slab slid back.

"I did it! I'm the Chosen after all!" she cried happily.

Lloyd put on a smile, a rather fake one, and patted her on the back. "Alright! You're the Chosen after all! Now you can save the world."

The Chosen looked at him. "Uh-huh." She seemed elated too, but her eyes told a different tale.

Aberos strode towards the darkened entrance, peering down its length cautiously. A putrid air coughed out with an unpleasant smell of dead stale air. "Quite smelly," he commented. "And too. Be on your guard. There seems to be a lack of light, and unpleasant things oft grace the dark."

Kratos drew his blade slowly. "Arm yourselves," he ordered, with a slight tint of anger in his voice.

Aberos took a whiff. "Against the smell?" he joked. "For that there is no defense. But ah, my staff, thank you Raine." He willingly took his weapon.

Lloyd drew one of duel swords, Colette tossed her double chakrams, Genis switched his kendama between hands, and Raine gripped her staff.

"Right, let's go one by one in single file. I'll go first." Kratos descended swiftly down the steps.

Lloyd followed after him, as did Genis, Colette, Raine and Aberos in that order.

The steps descended deep into the ruins. Step upon step, ever so slowly, the musty smell remained, wafting in their nostrils. Still, they proceeded as their quest dictated; whether they liked it or not. And most of the party preferred the not. It went smooth, the descent, even with the light gone. No one tripped, slipped or fell. Until, of course, Lloyd ruined their good fortune.

"Wow Colette," Lloyd's voice echoed off the narrow slant of stairs. "You haven't tripped once!"

"Yup," the blonde Chosen replied in the dark. "I think it might have been just a phase-oh-ah!" The klutz chosen slipped on a step, and fell to her back, where she grabbed the person behind her, Raine, who also grabbed the person behind her, namely Aberos.

There was a great commotion as they all fell, tumbling down the stairs like dominos. They were lucky when they hit the bottom, that no one was impaled on Lloyd or Kratos' drawn swords. Raine didn't have that kind of power to heal someone, by then they would be as good as dead.

"Everyone OK?" Lloyd asked to the darkness.

"Yeah."

"I've had better days."

"Yes."

"I think no one's injured."

"Sorry, I'm sorry! It's all my fault!"

"Colette, calm down it's ok," Lloyd assured her. "You got us down here faster after all."

"I did?" came Colette's meek voice.

"Yeah, you did." He wished he could at least see her to tell her that.

"If we're done falling down stairs, can someone please remove their foot from my head?" asked Genis."

"Oops, sorry!" Colette tried to move her foot, but whacked someone else.

"Watch it lass, I only got one of those!"

"Sorry Aberos!"

WHACK!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

WHACK!"

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry!"

WHACK!"

"Just stop moving will you?"Lloyd shouted. "Colette, try to get to the wall without stepping on anyone."

"Not a good idea ," Kratos said. "This place may not have walls. Look, we'll just have to stand up where we are."

"Is anyone on top of anyone?" asked Lloyd.

"I'm pretty sure Colette handled that already," answered Genis. "There's no one digging their foot into my head."

"Or my back."

"Or my chest."

"Or my…whatever."

"Look, let's speed this up by just stand up," suggested Aberos. "I'll go first, then help the person nearest me, and so on and so forth. Now then," The Wanderer get on his knees and regained his footing. "Now you Raine."

He extended his hand out to the elvish woman. She took it and was soon shakily on her feet.

"Genis," Raine addressed her brother, dragging him up by the arm.

"Colette," Genis groped in the dark for the Chosen's hand, before finding it and helping her up.

"Now Lloyd," Colette grabbed Lloyd's hand, pulling.

"Whoa, watch it Colette. You might yank it out its socket." Lloyd joked. "And now, Kratos-,"

"I'm already standing up." came the mercenary's answer.

"Oh…well, what next Professor?"

"There seems to be something glowing over there," Raine pointed out.

Indeed there was a faint red glow in a rather square shape. It was a little taller the height of an average man, yet it looked like it could hardly accommodate someone of immense girth.

"If I'm correct, it's a doorway, which should lead to the site of the ruins of an ancient city." Raine explained. "That city is where Efreet is said to have first arrived in Sylverant."

"The Summon Spirit of Fire." murmured Colette.

"Yes," said Raine. "It is said the city was obliterated from the Spirit's heat when it arrived. We should see some stone ruins, but the lava and monsters is the greatest danger to watch out for."

"Lava?"

The professor took a step forward. "Yes, lava. Thank Efreet's heat for that." She took another step, her boots made a clear sound on the stone. She took another step and then:

Fires leaped up from their brackets on each side of the stone hall. It's ceiling above was lost in it's vastness but the hall with it's pillars sculpted masterfully from the walls, some half crumbling with time eating away at the hard rock. Flames in black iron brackets and braziers lit the hall, each one being place ten feet or so from each other.

"Well…that was surprising," said Lloyd.

"At least we can see now," Raine, sighed a breath of relief. At least Kratos was wrong about their possibly being a bottomless pit instead of walls.

Aberos made a point of this. He walked over to one of the pillars and said, "Right Kratos," he joked. "There's definitely a bottomless pit here." He rapped his knuckles on the wall. "See; Nothing to worry about. You've got to take it easy sometimes, and be less paranoid." He rapped on the rock solid stone again.

There was a slight cracking noise, and a horrible wail accompanied it. From some unearthly hole it sounded, evil and full of malice and hatred for all things above. For it came within the earth, lived in it and lived on the long dead city which Efreet destroyed. Devouring the carcasses of those long dead. For it was not a test of the Chosen, not the Guardian of the Seal, but an evil creature from the depths of the earth and vaults of eternity.

It came then, bursting from the wall, cracking stone flying everywhere. It came then, felling the pillar of which Aberos had knocked. It came then, hideous, with a black carapace, and pincers, sharper then any knife, and two claws for which to snap and tear at its prey. It came then, with a venomous stinger reared above its head, evil it looked, twisted, begetting death and meals for this terrible creature. It came then, in the form of a large black scorpion, with eyes blacker then the carapace it bore, cold, unforgiving and always looked towards the next meal. It came then to bring death to the Chosen and her group, it came then looking towards the Chosen as its next meal!

When the black scorpion sprang from the rock, Aberos was tossed aside like a limp wet sack. Hurtled to the ground, he lay groaning on his back. His hat lay sprawled not far from his head, and his staff only a few inches nigh of his hand. The black scorpion chose to attack him first, it's poisonous stinger, full of lethal venom crashing down upon his head. He rolled away, grabbing his hate and placing it on his head again, not a moment too soon. It's tail, with its poisoned tip smashed the ground and retracted, leaving a large crack and hole in the stone floor. The lethal arachnid turned on Aberos once again, but the Wanderer was ready. His staff was back in his hand and it crackled to life with magic and energy.

And another foe was at hand for the scorpion. Kratos was there; in front of his pincers he swung his sword, and warding off the insect's hungry mouth. The scorpion and all its swarthiness lunged at the mercenary; but Kratos was ready. He held his sword against the terrible mouth and its pincers could not pierce the firm metal of the mercenary's blade. The dreadful tail came down again, this time for Kratos, for it's first prey it had lost. It struck, three times, Kratos jumped back towards three times, and each time it failed to hit and was greeted with stone instead of flesh. But now Kratos was backed up against the wall and the scorpion had the upper hand. For while the dark pincers were being held off with the sword the stinger readied itself to strike. It arched back, took aim and sprung. But instead of getting near its prey, the scorpion reeled back in pain and staggered towards the ruined city.

For its first prey, Aberos had gone unchecked for a little while, a little while too long. Aberos had been creeping under the scorpion's underside, trying to go undetected by the great insect's rapid movements. It proved a difficult task; the scorpion moved quickly with swift speed but at last it settled down a bit and Aberos was able to start casting a spell. After a brief series of words, lightning erupted from the gem and struck the soft underbelly of the scorpion. It blared its terrible voice, and retreated back further down the tunnel, away from the great stairs. Aberos emerged from the underside of the beast as it passed; he clutched his pointed cap on his head and turned to the others.

"I don't think we were expecting that!" he panted. But Kratos rushed past him, in chase of the great insect.

"Come! We can't delay here!" he shouted. We've got it on the ropes, let's hope we can finish it off now!" The mercenary tarried no more and ran down the hall.

During the fighting, Lloyd stayed behind, incase Kratos fell, to be Colette's final defense. Now he advanced with the others, his dual swords drawn, pursuing the large beast. Raine had stayed behind as well, to heal if someone was stung or grievously wounded. Genis, whose spells would prove ineffective from a distance (Raine wouldn't dare let him get any closer) stayed behind too, but followed Lloyd and Raine with Colette.

The scorpion backed off now, off to the entrance, the fallen gate of the dead city. The path split off into three ways. One went straight into the city (hence the glow they saw earlier); two more went left and right. It was a huge beehive-like dome, intricately carved, with crumbled sculptures of people in their every day life on each tier. Pretty to look at, Raine would have certainly loved to examine the statues, given a chance. But the chance was not to be given, for a few of the scorpion's legs now landed on some tiers, smashing them into mutilation.

But now the scorpion had caught its second wind and it was back from possible defeat. Already its stinger was stinging at the enemies that assailed it. Kratos sprung back and forward again to counter the claws and pincers. But it was no use, for its body was backed up against the dome, and the horrible tail was in a raised position, always ready to strike again. And so Kratos backed away, and the scorpion roared, confident it had won and its prey would perish. But it held back as well, fearful and planning the next maneuver.

"I can't harm it!" exclaimed Kratos. Sweat ran down his forehead and he wiped it on his sleeve. "It's too well defended. I can't get in close with the way it's standing."

Aberos gritted his teeth. "Genis and I won't be able to injure it with spells either. Let's face it; if we can't get to it's underside, we can't kill it."

"Hmm, it seems to be learning from what we do," pondered Raine. "Or maybe it was just lucky the way the entire structure of this place turned out to be. I would love to dissect its brain and learn its functions."

"Ah, Raine. Let's save that for later, OK?" Genis said. He was turning the wheels in his childhood intellectual mind. "Do you think we could just force it back more? Until it smashed through the dome and maybe pushed it into the lava?"

Raine gasped. "You want to further destroy these precious pieces of history? I expected that from Lloyd!"

SMACK!

"Owowowowow!" Genis cowered from his older sister's rage. "Raine, what do you care more? The ruins that have been dead for centuries or your life?"

Raine groaned for a minute, teetering over the options. "Oh...you're right." She admitted dejectedly. "But can it work?"

Aberos stroked his beard. "It could possibly, if we hit it with enough sufficient force at the same time. It would take the combined abilities of Genis and I, but yes Raine; it could work."

The Wanderer pulled the elf boy to the side. "Alright Genis, this was your idea, so what spell would work best?"

Genis tilted his head to the side his thumb underneath his chin. He took a good hard look at the scorpion, slashing, gnawing, and biting. "Well, since we more or less have it on the ropes…I think…actually if you know Stone Blast, you can weaken the rock while I force it back with lightning or an ice spell."

Aberos glanced at the rock beehive-like dome. "That dome is looking mighty sturdy for just a weak Stone Blast. Kratos!" He called the mercenary. "You know some magic right?"

"Yes," answered Kratos. "Some like First Aid, and-"

"Do you know Stone Blast?"

"Hmm, I believe I do, it's rather weak."

"As long as you've got the basic level of it, we can beat this thing." The Wanderer told the mercenary. "Here's the game plan, you and I will weaken the dome by Stone Blasting it. That should give Genis enough of an edge to push that thing through rock and hopefully through the lava."

"That could work…" Kratos agreed.

"Good, start casting the spell, Genis," Aberos readied his staff, not taking his eyes of the scorpion. "Be ready to throw an ice spell at it."

"Right," came the elf boy's reply.

CLACK CLACK CLACK! Aberos pounded his wooden staff on the stone floor. The gem crackled with white power as Aberos began the casting of a spell. "Kratos, you ready?"

"Yes, and you?" The mercenary's fist glowed with the same white aura as Aberos' staff.

"As always, cast it, now!"

Kratos punched the air at the scorpion while Aberos jabbed the air with his staff at the great beast as well. Two white balls of spells bounded past the beast and dug into the rock. The scorpion shrugged it off as a failed attack and shrieked again, ready to strike at its prey. But it never got the chance. For the dome it rested on did the equivalent of an explosion. The rock it rested on flew from its steady structure and started to crack and fall. Already the scorpion was close to falling through it, smashing through the old relic, but quite yet. It attempted to get off the rock before it fell through, but Genis wouldn't allow it. He swung his kendama high over his head, the ball carrying the spell and with a sharp lash the spell was flying over their heads at the angered and surprised arachnid. It was forced through the rock, and the dome collapsed, great dirt and dust, stone and boulder alike falling from above. Then all went calm and there was a very large opening where the dome should have been and through the kicked up dusty fog, they could see the black shell of the scorpion. They were safe, if only for a few moments.

Kratos and Aberos breathed sighs of relief. If the plan had not worked, they were dinner for the huge insect. But the sigh was short-lived, for the scorpion was still writhing and plotting beyond the veiled smoke in the ruined city itself. Kratos and Aberos slowly advanced, hoping the scorpion wouldn't assail them before they could pass through the dome.

It didn't. And they gave the thumbs-up sign to the others who cautiously made the way through. It was the edge of a stone tiled platform, suspended hundreds of feet above boiling magma and lava. The scorpion dangled on its last lifeline near the edge, its tail just went over the rock. But it was as furious as ever, though it is on its final leg. It snapped it's large, dark claws, but Kratos swatted them away with his sword, and blocked them with his shield. So at last it became desperate for survival.

"Kratos, any suggestions on what to do?" asked Aberos.

"Would another Stone Blast work?" suggested the mercenary.

"It might, we need to get it closer to the edge though."

"I see no need for that." He had already been casting the spell behind his back and now unleashed it. The force drew the scorpion even closer to the edge, a few rocks were cast downwards into the lava far below.

"Right, it'll work. Genis! You know Stone Blast, right? Good! Fire away at the rock below the beast!"

Over the course of several minutes, multiple white auras blasted away at the rock and soon the scorpion careened over the edge tumbling below.

"Whew," Aberos sighed. "Is it over?"

Kratos strode towards the edge, his sword still in his hand and peeked over. A black claw that swiped at him greeted him. The scorpion was still alive and its legs and second claw held on for life at large rocky outcroppings. Kratos swung his sword at the beast's claw, colliding in the claw itself. Sparks flew like rain and light ignited Kratos' face. The beast was dead by a long shot yet.

"Oh we haven't the time for this!" growled Aberos. He glanced upwards and was rewarded with several large stalactites. "Genis!" he pointed upwards. "You see those? Do you think a Stone Blast would send on of those down on the beast?"

"Yeah, it might work! Hang on, let me do the mental calculations…" He drew numbers in the air and diagrams in the dirt nearby. At last he said. "Hit the one I do."

Aberos nodded.

His staff surged with life and magical energy again, as did Genis' kendama. The elf boy swung it high overhead before slinging the white spells at the stalactite directly overhead the scorpion. Aberos too shot his spell at the stalactite, and a white glow sliced the overhanging rock's base. Downwards it came, like the spring showers, but ever so slowly it seemed to fall. All time and reality seemed to slow down for a few single precious moments.

"Kratos!" Someone yelled as a warning and the mercenary looked up and so did the scorpion. Kratos leaped back as the stalactite met the black scorpion. The great beast fell, it's underside up, and the large stalactite smote it as it fell and at last the great beast lay dead in the pits of death. Even after, the scorpion's wails echoed off the cavern's walls and made its way to the outside world where a passing gale made it lost to time forever.

Aberos laughed and clapped. "Oh thank Martel, we're done with that beast." He wiped the sweat that had started to beat down his face, his cheeks flushed and red. "Whew…ha ha ha, it's dead. And we've not even begun to explore this place."

Kratos watched the lava below bubble, and then a wave passed over it and the scorpion laid slain in the depths. He too chuckled and said. "Well…that was a bit off-track. That wasn't even the creature that guards the alter."

"No it wasn't," said Raine. She too now came over to the edge. "That was a scavenger after the city was ruined. I guess that's what happened to explorers who tried to explore this ruin. At least it's dead now and we can continue onwards."

They now looked upon the ancient ruins across the gap where the insect had fallen. Even from the distance at which they were at, it was easy to see how the city was constructed through the ruin buildings. Homes, shops, the great stone buildings were set on huge stone pillars, large enough to accommodate a large house. The roads were stone walkways elevated by some unknown magic, but the walkways had long descended many feet below. Every so often there were insets, but they were empty, void of any clue.

But Raine had the answer already, or least a theory. "I think I know how this works…" she erased Genis' equations and drew a diagram of the city's layout. "According to the books I've read, the city has one road leading through the city in a sort of square-spiral shape. At the end of the road, in the center, I think it's a temple of Martel. That should be where the altar where Colette prays resides."

"Oh good, this one seems easy to get to." Colette chirped.

"Don't get too cocky," warned the Professor. "There's still the Guardian, the first Test of the Chosen, at the end."

"Aw…" Colette's smile turned to a frown, but Lloyd tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Colette," he said to her. "I'll be there to protect you!"

"Um…thank you!"

"Wow Lloyd," commented Genis. "That was nearly as sappy as dwarven vow #7 was it? _Goodness and Love will always win…_"

"Shut up Genis…" was Lloyd's rather lame reply.

"Well Raine, this all very well and good," started Aberos. "But how do we get across, _into_ the city?"

"The books stated, that the bridge into the ancient city will 'grow out of the rock of old.' It was rather cryptic about it." Raine explained. "It didn't say what triggers the effect, but I do have an idea."

"Do tell."

Raine pointed to an inset below the main gate to the city. "I believe that's a torch holder. The people of this city were greatly attuned with fire, so if we light it I think the bridge would appear."

"But wouldn't that give invaders a way into the city?" asked Kratos. "Any mage could conjure a fire ball and light it."

"No," Raine shook her head. "It was a special flame, different from magic."

"Unless we have some sort of relic like that, we're stuck." Genis said depressed.

Lloyd scratched his head before saying something. "Would the fireballs from the Sorcerer's Ring work?"

"Lloyd! You never returned that to the Martel Temple?" screeched Raine. "You stole it!"

SMACK!

"Professor!"

SMACK!

"Now hold on a minute there, Raine," Aberos held her wrist from slapping Lloyd. "This may be what we need to proceed. Give it a try Lloyd. We have nothing to lose at this point, only to gain."

Raine scowled, but gave in. "Fine, but if it doesn't work, when we get back, I'm giving you detention for life!"

Lloyd chuckled nervously and sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." He aim the ring's gem at the inset, and thought; _Fireball…_ A red ball of flame spurted from the ring and magnificently flew into the inset where it kept alight. There was a great rumbling and a wide stone slab emerged from under the city's gate and connected with the other side.

"This makes me wonder," Raine thought out loud. "If in the ancient world, these rings were more common…"

"Could be, perhaps we'll find out on this journey." Aberos said. "Now, would you like to enter this city and get the job done?"

Raine nodded and they crossed the bridge into the city.

To say the least, the journey to the city center was uneventful. The process of lighting the insets became apparently frequent. It made up most of their journey following the main road, unless of course they found treasure. Some golden jewelry, rusty armor and other trinkets, but the most important was the Mumei. The Mumei was a new pair of dual swords for Lloyd; Kratos said that the blades were made for slashing and thrusting. There was another rare important item in the ruins. A Life Bottle. Raine said it would revive whoever in combat, but there was only enough for two, maybe three people. Nonetheless, it would aid them in the upcoming battle.

So at last, the arches and crumbled spires of the temple of Martel stood before them in all its ruined grandeur. It was made of a light grey stone with red stone as roofing. Much unlike the charcoal black stones that made up the paths and the brown sandy stone that made up the homes. The large stone double doors were heaped at the entrance, so one could see beyond into the temple.

"Well, here it is," said Raine. "There should be a teleportation pad inside, transporting you to the alter Colette."

"I'm ready!" the Chosen put on a mask of determination and bravery.

"Good," Kratos said. "There shouldn't be any monsters inside, but I'll go first. Chosen get behind me, Raine behind the Chosen, then the rest of you can decide amongst yourselves." He climbed over the debris of the doors and entered the temple; Collette and Raine followed after him.

"Is it just me, or do I feel kind of left out there?" said Lloyd.

"It's probably just you," Genis and Aberos said in unison walking past him. He stood there looking stupidly into space for a few moments before Aberos called him in.

"Come lad, let's go!"

He rushed into the temple after that.

* * *

Broken stained glass lay in ruins behind the main podium. The entire back wall was halfway torn down. Rows, upon rows of stone seats and pews, in a perfect marching line like soldiers. Shattered balconies and fallen pillars littered and destroyed much of the architecture. In all, it was just another sign of how Martel and her sleep were ruining the world and it's mana supply. 

"Step carefully," Kratos warned. "A loose step could send you into the lava."

"We'll try to avoid it and keep it off our minds." replied Aberos.

They made their way to the space between the benches and the podium. "Ok," Raine commanded. "Everyone split up, but remain in pairs. That pad should be around here somewhere."

Everyone nodded. Kratos went off to comb the seats; Lloyd and Genis followed him, going down the aisle checking under benches. Raine stayed near Colette who was standing on the podium checking out a tome written in the angelic language. Aberos attempted in climb into the one of the balconies, but the stairs crumbled and he fell down on his face.

Colette flipped through the old tome slowly. It was cracked, filled with dust and mites, but still legible by her standards. She attempted a reading, but stamped her foot down when she didn't know the words. _I should know this…why can't I recall the words?_

The blonde Chosen never found the answer out for a flashing light came from below her feet and she was gone. Naturally the flash illuminated the whole room and captured the attention of her teammates. Five heads turned, expecting Colette to be there, but when she wasn't, feared the worst.

"Why did Colette go?" Lloyd demanded, running over.

"I don't know," Raine said, concerned. "She was just there, but then that flash and she was gone."

"Perhaps she found the teleport pad?" Kratos offered.

"Or maybe something took her!" said Lloyd, thinking drastically.

"I don't think so Lloyd," Genis had disappeared behind the podium, where Colette had been standing minute before. He rubbed the spot over with his hand, wiping away the dust and scarce rocks that had settled there. He was rewarded with a blue spot, the size of an average person set on some purple base. "Found it! Colette did find, and unwittingly activate, the teleport pad!"

Raine breathed deep. "Good, it was just another clumsy move."

Lloyd laughed. "I wonder if its good or bad that Colette is such a klutz?"

* * *

So at last, some minutes later, they stood before the altar of the Seal of Fire. Colette's klutzy move was praised and the next task set ahead of her. The room was as large as the room in the temple had been, very wide and very long with pillars carved into the walls. Set before them was the lantern-shaped altar: fire-red in color, with thin pillars supporting its roof. Raine was ecstatic. 

"This entire room is built with magitechnology!" she cried. "Fantastic! Just look at it!" She hurried to the altar, examining closely. Colette was right behind her, ready to offer her prayers. But it was not to be so soon.

There was a distant rumbling then a great a growl and the altar glowed with a red aura.

"I feel…" Genis started.

"Great and powerful Mana…" Aberos finished.

"Raine! Chosen! Get away from there!" Kratos dragged them away just as a great beast leaped form the altar. It was great wildcat, although twice the size of a normal one, with a terrifying red coat and spikes that ran down its back. Great fangs spurted from its mouth, and wild yellow eyes it sported above. Two smaller ones appeared besides as well to accompany its superior in the fight ahead.

"What is it?" Genis asked, terrified.

"It's the Ktugach and its two Ktugachling!" screamed Colette.

There was a great sounding of metal blades upon leather sheathes. "Lloyd!" Kratos ordered. "We'll handle the big one, Aberos! Take care of the two smaller ones with Raine and Genis."

"Right!" Lloyd advanced forward with Kratos facing the large Ktugach. It snarled at them, bearing great fangs and impressive row of teeth. It took a swipe at them with its claws bared at its paws. It and Kratos and Lloyd stepped back. It pushed forward for a bite, but was greeted with metal instead of flesh. Lloyd whacked a few times on top of its head and it withdrew, hoping to craft a new plan.

Meanwhile the two Ktugachlings backed Raine, Genis, Aberos and Colette into a corner. They growled and hoped to scare the rest of the group, but they didn't falter. They undertook the same attacks as the Ktugach but failed to do so. Their snarls and snaps were created with large blocks of ice hurled at them. Aberos and Genis did a high-five. The icicle spell had worked. The Ktugachlings backed away a few steps; a grave mistake, for this allowed their prey more room to move. Colette sidled to the side and bit and took out her chakrams. She swung them around her wrists like bracelets before unleashing them. Around they twirled in the air and crashed into their targets' necks. They whimpered like abused puppies before snarling again. The Ktugachlings jumped at them, but a swing from Genis' kendama gave them doubts of their confidence.

But no they had a new attack. They became spitting fireballs at Genis, Raine, Aberos and Colette. They missed for the most part, one even grazed Aberos' pointed hat setting it afire. After some very frustrating moments stamping the flames out, the hat went back on his head and the battle resumed. The Ktugachlings once again fired the flames at the group, but they missed entirely. Now, tired, worn down, they began to stutter and stagger. And at last, the Chosen's group had the upper hand. The spells Aberos and Genis shot increased now, until at last the Ktugachlings sputtered black blood and died.

The fight with the Ktugach had been raging now for a good while. Kratos and Lloyd had managed to inflict some wounds in the Ktugach, and received some scratches in return. But now the whole group advanced on the withering animal. But it still had one more trick up its sleeve, as cornered animals always do. It stood up on it's front legs, it's back now raised its back to the ground. Then the spikes, which grew from the beasts, back, shot out of it and whizzed at the group. Two narrowly missed Genis and Raine, one Lloyd hacked in two with his swords and the last hit Aberos' shoulder. The Wanderer flew back and landed face up, his face contorted in pain as Raine administered first aid.

The beast was on its last leg now, it opened its mouth for a great roar but Kratos had something different in mind. When the mouth opened to lunge and snap, Kratos stabbed the Ktugach in the mouth and in that way it died. The corpses of the Ktugach and the Ktugachlings disappeared and Colette was free to approach the altar in prayer.

"Hey Aberos, you OK?" asked Lloyd. Weapons were put away now and the spike was now being extracted from the Wanderer's shoulder.

"Fine lad, fine." His face twisted as the spike was removed. Raine used healing magic on it, best she could, but the wound still needed to be bandaged and his arm put in a sling.

"The wound should fully heal in a week," Raine directed. "Just try and stay off it. It's going to take awhile to get used to it."

"Eh, I'm a fast healer Raine." Aberos stood and brushed the Professor off.

"That's what Lloyd says, you should see where he ends up."

"Can Colette just make the prayer now?" asked Genis.

"Oh very well, go ahead Colette," said Raine.

"Um right." Colette kneeled before the altar and clasped her hands in prayer. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me they strength!"

There was a glowing ball of light and distantly within you could see the faint outline of some winged creature…but soon the light faded and a light bright as the sun shone overhead, the light came from an orb of light, more holy then the altar descended and a green robed angel with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. It was Remiel, the angel messenger most of the group met back at the Martel Temple, and Colette's supposed father. To Raine and Aberos, this was a first time viewing.

"Colette, my dear daughter," said Remiel grandly. "You have done well and defeated the Ktugach, Guardian of the Seal."

"Thank…you…. father…" the words seemed hesitant coming from Colette.

"The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon." Remiel continued. "In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels."

"Thank you my Lord."

Remiel extended his hand and purple light enveloped Colette. Two beautiful translucent sprouted form her back like grass.

Remiel rose a few more feet. "The angel transformation process will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure."

"I humbly accept this trial." Colette stood.

"The next seal lies far to the east beyond the sea. Offer your prayers at altar."

"Yes Lord Remiel."

The angel disappeared.

"Colette has wings!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Uh-huh," Colette said in a proud tone. "I can put them away too." The wings faded from her back.

"Cool!" Genis jumped.

"Now isn't that something?" Aberos commented.

"Hey, didn't Remiel say the next altar is across the sea?" Lloyd clarified. "That means we get to sail on a ship! Haha I can't wait!"

"I wonder if there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now." Raine wondered.

"We should head to the coast and see what we can find." said Kratos.

Genis and Colette had been playing with her newfound angel wings.

"Come on you two! Stop playing! It's long way back to the entrance!" scolded Lloyd.

"At least the scorpion is gone this time."

As they walked out into the outside world the sun was fading fast.

"We spent the whole day there," muttered Lloyd.

"We could probably make some distance today," said Aberos. "Cut some time off tomorrow's journey."

"Well let's go!" said Colette, her spirits high. She galloped down the steps and fell.

"Heh, you feel again you dork," Lloyd teased.

"Lloyd, I don't think she tripped." Aberos said.

"What? That can't be." He crouched down and shook the Chosen. "C'mon Colette. Stop joking around." Colette didn't budge. "Colette? Colette!"

"I told you lad, she fainted."

AN: Overnearly 7k words later and it's finished. I left you with a cliffie there, handling the next scenes for the next chapter along with a minor break. It'll jump from the storyline while they're traveling to the Ossa Trail. It's be much shorter then this one I guarantee you.


	10. The Chosen's Trial

AN:No reviews? ...I feel sad now. This is a first...read and review this time, please.

Book II: Leaving the West

Chapter VIII: The Chosen's Trial

_"Remember the angel's words. The angel transformation process requires her to overcome a trial. Rather than taking her to a doctor, it would be best to let her rest here."_

They camped at a nearby oasis that night. Among the shrubs, along the shore of the clear cool water, a fire was lit and Colette lay down to rest. Genis made a fine dinner of curry; Lloyd said it was missing something, and Genis was surprised that Lloyd was correct about something for once. Kratos once again, volunteered for the night watch, and Aberos settled down to smoke his pipe. Raine poked the fire with a look of inquiry and concern on her face. All was quiet as the Chosen and her group lay down to rest for the night.

Lloyd kneeled by Colette, who was lying near the fire. He noticed the expression on Raine's face, and decided to ask. "Something wrong Professor? Are you wondering about Colette's condition?"

Raine had been staring into the fire, heeding little to what surrounded her. Acknowledging Lloyd, she broke from her trance. "No, not about Colette's condition. I'm wondering why a lot of researchers mix pure science and magitechnology."

"Huh?" Lloyd said his usual reply to anything that came out of the Professor's mouth.

"The power of magic that is at the rot of magitechnology has never been proved by science," Raine trailed off again, starting to slip off into another trance. "But still they…"

"Uh, Professor…"

"Yes Lloyd?"

"Aren't you going to question why you're talking to someone who has no clue as to what you're talking about?"

"Lloyd!"

"Wh-what?" The teen swordsman stuttered.

"That's a very good question," explained Raine. "I'm basically straightening out my thoughts regarding the question by talking to someone."

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. "So, you're just going to keep on talking aren't you?" he sighed. Another lecture he wouldn't understand.

After few minutes of the Professor's lecturing, Aberos was butted in. "Well, I hate to interrupt this educational speech, but…"

"Although it could be because some don't know the distinct difference between the two, although there are some similar characteristics…" Raine trailed off, glancing at Aberos. "Oh, sorry about that. I guess I got caught up in the moment again. I believe as Kratos said, we should scout the coast. Remiel said the next Seal is across the sea."

"Hmm, yes," Aberos said. He snuffed out his pipe and put it within his robes. "There are many fishing villages along the coast, but few have ships willing to make it these days across the sea. Our best bet is to find one to take us to Palmacosta."

"Then, we should head to Izoold," added Kratos. "They have many fine ships there. I'm sure one could passage us to Palmacosta."

"That would require us to make go over the mountains, on the Ossa Trail," said Raine.

"That trail is exceedingly perilous these days," warned Aberos. "Many monsters roam its paths, and even more in the mine passages underneath it."

"But we won't be going under it," replied Kratos. "We will be going over."

"Still, I have heard talk of demons slaughtering travelers on that path." Aberos clarified. "I've heard talk of a Sword Dancer."

"That's ridiculous!" said Kratos. "Sword Dancers are nothing but a tale to frighten children."

"Sword Dancers? What are those?" asked Lloyd.

"Nothing Lloyd," Raine replied with emphasis on the first word. She glared at Aberos. "There's no reason to concern them with something that doesn't exist!"

"Fine, fine," Aberos waved his hand. "But if we see one, don't say I didn't warn you."

The Wanderer earned another glare from Raine before she calmed down. "Don't worry," she said plainly. "I won't."

There was silence for a few minutes, leaving the crackling of the fire the loudest one for the moment. Raine once again stared into the fire, Genis yawned and lay down by his sister. Kratos leaned against rock, preparing himself for the night watch. Aberos sat cross-legged; he may have no longer been smoking his pipe, but he wasn't tired just yet. But then, Colette stirred.

She groaned at first, before her eyes fluttered open. Lloyd was already at her side. "Hey, you OK?"

Her blue orbs looked up at Lloyd. "Yeah, I'm fine…at least I think I'm fine."

"Do you want something to eat?"

The Chosen coughed. "No, no I don't feel like eating right now."

"Oh, ok. Genis cooked, just to let you know…" his trailed off. "Oh wait!" Lloyd reached for something in his pocket. "Wait a minute, I've got your present!" He presented the wooden necklace in his hand, though it was cracked and snapped in several places. "Oh no…it broke."

"That's OK," Colette smiled. "You can always make me another one."

"Yeah, I promise to make you another one before this Journey is over!"

Colette gave him another smile before going into another coughing fit.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat, or drink?"

"No, I'm fine, really. I'm just going to go for a walk is all." She got up.

"Are you sure?" asked Lloyd, looking up at her. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I just want to be alone for a little while." Colette started walking away from the fire.

"Don't wander too far," Raine warned. "We can't afford to lose you."

"I won't!" Colette assured the Professor.

Lloyd stared after her as she disappeared into the darkness. Even a few minutes later, when all was silent and Colette a very good distance out of earshot, his gaze remained.

Before Genis butted in. "Ha-ha, you got rejected!" he said in singsong.

"Shut up Genis!" Lloyd snapped, and his gaze left the path where Colette had gone in favor of glaring at his best friend.

* * *

Colette all the meanwhile stepped among the shrubs and grasses of the oasis. She often glanced back at the glow of the camp, the fire still clearly visible through the night. Half the Chosen wished for Lloyd to have come with her, but the other half wished to keep her suffering hidden from him. She was driven into another coughing fit and leaned upon a rock. "Why is this happening to me?" Colette gazed at the moon as if expecting a response to shoot from the very heavens. 

But the Moon was silent, and no answers would be given for quite some time yet.

* * *

The group left the next morning at dawn. Lloyd woke, finding Colette sleeping a few feet away. _She apparently came back sometime last night._ All was packed up, and they were on their way.

As they walked, the sun rose ahead of providing a blinding glare. Aberos said it would get better as the day wore on, though he was not disturbed by it due to his hat. They walked on for some time, around mid-morning or so, they broke the silence that had engulfed them since the day began. Lloyd and Genis had many questions about Colette's new wings and apparent new angel abilities. The boys asked and prodded, wanting to see the wings again, but Raine slapped them, saying that Colette was still recovering from the trial of the prior night. Aberos too, was curious about the entire process, and intrigued by angels and Remiel. Raine nearly whacked him too, missing narrowly and only getting his hat on the receiving end instead.

They stopped at noon, for a lunch and break of sandwiches. It was the hottest part of the day, and Lloyd complained on how hot it was. Genis however was perfectly fine in his clothes, for they were made for hot summer weather, although Spring itself was not entirely through.

"How are you going to stand it when gets colder Genis?" asked Lloyd in the sweltering heat.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be done the Journey by then," Genis answered with a smirk on his face. "I mean we can't be going that slowly."

"Whatever," muttered Lloyd as he lay on his back in the heat. "Aberos, how can you stand the heat in those robes?" he asked the Wanderer who had his head bowed low, his arms crossed (or at least tried to, the sling was in the way) as well as his legs.

"Hm?" Aberos' head perked up. "These robes are made to ventilate heat out when it's hot and keep the heat in when it's cold."

"But how?"

"I would say magic, except it isn't, it's simply the physics of it all." grinned the Wanderer.

"Ugh!" moaned Lloyd.

"Of course they do allow fluidity during battle for magic," continued Aberos. "Maybe not as much as Genis' shorts, but I was tripping over them when I first started wearing them."

"When was that Mr. Wanderer?" The Chosen asked.

"Oh, many years ago," answered Aberos. "Back before I joined the Wanderers."

"And when was that?" Now Raine was in the conversation.

"Ten, maybe fifteen years ago if memory serves correctly."

"You're not that old." Genis pointed out.

"Yes well, when you've been through as much as I have…"

"Which probably isn't that much."

"You know, to most it probably looks like you're crossing-dressing," Lloyd pointed out bluntly.

Now this earned laughs from everyone in the group, even Raine, who hardly ever laughed (ruin mania excluded) and even Kratos held a grin. They enjoyed a rousing laugh, even Aberos; the butt of the joke gave one or two.

The Wanderer simply retorted in the following fashion. "You'll get yours Lloyd."

He continued. "Anyways, to the simple-minded it might look like that, but to those of intelligence they are robes."

"Well, that rules Lloyd out right away," Genis chuckled.

"Hey! I can be smart when I want to!" Lloyd protested.

"Really now?" asked Genis. "This should be interesting. Come on Lloyd, be smart for us."

"Well, uh…you got to give me something to be smart about!"

"Fine then, I will. Raine?"

"Lloyd wants to prove his intelligence huh?" Raine looked up from going over inventory of her pack. "Let's see, what would prove it?"

_C'mon, give me something easy, something easy!_ thought Lloyd. _Something from PE or Art…but not-_

"History." stated Professor Sage.

"Aw, c'mon Professor!" whined Lloyd. "You know I really suck at History…."

"You only don't fall asleep during Gym and Art class," replied Raine. "Those hardly mark intelligence."

Lloyd groaned. "Oh, man!"

"Stop your moaning," said Raine curtly. "You wanted this, so you're getting it."

"But Professor!"

"No butts, or I'll be kicking yours."

The teen swordsman opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. "Psst, Genis," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Would she actually do that?"

"I have no idea." his friend whispered back.

"Uh…erm…. oh fine," Lloyd conceded. "What's the question?"

"Good, your at least showing some mental maturity," Raine said plainly. "Alright here's your question: State the historical background of the Triet Ruins."

"Just so you know Lloyd, those are the ruins we just left." said Genis.

"That's easy!" said Lloyd in an overconfident tone. "It's um…uh…." His confidence deserted him. "Can I have another question?"

"Ugh," said Raine dejectedly. "I am extremely disappointed in you Lloyd. Genis?"

"The Triet Ruins were the location of the capital of a great old civilization, dating back before the Balacruf Dynasty." Genis answered. "It's primarily known as being the place where Efreet, Summon Spirit of Fire, first came, sometime after the end of the Balacruf Dynasty."

"Very good Genis," nodded Raine. "It was rumored that the ancient civilization first fell when the Balacruf civilization invaded. Possibly the fact that it's reaches stretched across the globe, full of ethnic diversity, that this was the Dynasty's down fall."

"Perhaps it would be wise to skip the lesson and get going," The mercenary butted in. "I would like to get to Triet before nightfall."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, to sleep in a real bed." Lloyd rose quickly, stretching.

"You're just trying to get out of the lecture!" argued Raine, standing up. She had wanted to go on about the Balacruf Dynasty.

"He's right for once Raine," Aberos said, using his staff to get on his feet. "We can make it to Triet before long if we hurry."

"Oh…but at least I can lecture you on the way."

"Professor Sage," said Colette. "Can't we just wait until we actually get to Asgard? I'm sure we'll eventually go there."

"Well, I mean we could. All right, I'll wait to give you the lesson until Asgard." Raine agreed to the Chosen's suggestion.

And so the Chosen and her group proceeded onward. The day was filled with jokes and pranks from Lloyd and Genis, severe reprimanding from Raine, cryptic advice from Kratos, giggles from Colette, and Aberos who tried to stay out of the way of everything; though couldn't help laughing when a desert beetle found its way into Raine's hair. The day went on and so did they, passing through the desert at a walk, making their way through searing heat on blistering toes. The sun beat down upon them with mercy, Lloyd was the only one who complained. There were several incidents where a mirage flicked into reality in front of Lloyd's eyes. He was hot and thirsty from a long afternoon of walking; the sun was sinking in the west and the Professor refused to give him water until they reached Triet. So, from a distance an illusion materialized as great oasis. Lloyd, over eager and ignoring the warnings of his friends, ran to it and jump in the cooling waters only to be greeted with a mouth of sand. He was very annoyed and discouraged after that.

As the sun went down and temperatures began to drop, Triet and its sandstone walls came into view. The group passed into town and Lloyd headed straight for the inn. The others did not argue with his decision. Getting three rooms (One for Kratos, Aberos and Lloyd, another for Raine and Genis, the last for Colette) they settled down for the night and drifted into peaceful slumber.

The next day dawned without wind and stiff stale air ruled over the desert. Combining with the hot arid air, and subtracting a cooling breeze left traveling conditions less then hospitable. But they pressed on despite the conditions of the doldrums. It was four-day journey to the Ossa Trail, and Raine and Kratos wished to get to the coast quickly, not wasting time. But it was difficult to rush in the desert. The heat was starting to get to everyone; Aberos included, even with his robes designed to ventilate heat as he claimed. At the end of the first day from Triet, everyone was sweating buckets and welcome the rest and cool of night.

"Perhaps it would be better if we traveled at night?" proposed Raine.

"Although it would be easier on us," Kratos explained. "It's too late to change now, it was probably something we should have done in Triet."

"Oh well, nothing we can do about it now," said Aberos. "We're three days from the Trail, no sense wasting time for that now. It should get cooler in around two days, by then we're reaching the edge of the desert."

Lloyd and Genis lay on their backs, even Genis with his shorts tired from the intense heat.

"Oh man, today was brutal," muttered Lloyd.

"I told you that enthusiasm wouldn't last." Genis replied.

"Yeah, well, it'll come back once we're out of this heat…" he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"At least we can rest."

"Wrong," Aberos' face appeared in their vision. "Genis, I'm going to train you in magic a little bit more. You need to be properly trained."

"But, I can cast magic,"

"But how much do you actually know?" the Wanderer shot back. "Books can teach you one thing, living, breathing, beings can teach you more. Now come, up on your feet. I won't be able to do as much until this arm is healed, but, I can teach you some."

Genis groaned, but complied.

"Now then, what do you know about magic?"

"Well, I know how to cast it, the different types, how to learn and practice new spells." answered Genis.

"Do you know how magic _works_?" persisted Aberos.

"No, not really. Aside from that it uses mana…"

Aberos sighed and shook his head. "So, you don't even know that…oh well, no matter, before I can teach you magic, you must know how it works. This stage will take awhile, for it needs to be imprinted in your head, it is _very_ important. But, you seem bright for your age. Maybe we'll get through this first stage fast. Let's go back to camp, I was planning on a practical lesson, but you need to prepare to learn."

They rested and ate the meal Kratos prepared (with Colette helping, Lloyd kept Raine out of it).

The next morning they continued onwards. There was a large plateau to their left now; some miles away on the other side of it was that Desian base. The heat assailed them that day as well with renewed strength. They met enemies, yes, but no Desians. No, they met monsters. Large crows assailed them, and sand worms of immense strength. They tired quickly in these battles and barely made it out alive without overheating themselves. At noon, they collapsed on the sand, panting and sweat beading down in large clumps.

"Is anyone…. whew, hungry?" asked Raine. She kneeled with one foot on the ground and the other under her.

"Not really…" replied Lloyd. "I don't think even _I_ could eat."

"Ugh, I don't even _feel_ like making anything…" Genis fell on his back.

"You know, it's bad not eat anything," Raine said, trying to get in a lesson. "I'll make us some sandwiches or something…"

"You know what Professor? I'd rather just not eat…" Lloyd clutched his stomach just thinking about consuming Raine's food.

"Nethertheless, it's still best if we rest." said Kratos. He seemed unaffected by the heat, no sweat, or slouching from the humidity.

"How can you not be exhausted by this heat?" said Lloyd incredously.

"I am used to temperatures, while you have stayed in the Iselia region your whole life." Kratos answered calmly.

"Now wait a minute there, Kratos," Aberos took off his hat and sweat glistened his shaggy hair and short beard. "I'm several years old then you at the least, I think I should be more unaffected then you and I'm sweating like a dog here!"

"Perhaps I have simply acclimated myself with more intense training then-,"

"That's bull-,"

WHACK!

"There are minors around!" cried Raine. "Watch your language, both of you."

"Humph," Kratos grunted. "I did not say anything."

"That doesn't matter," Raine, reprimanded the two. "There are still _children_!"

Aberos rubbed the back of his head gingerly, still sore from Raine's slap and sighed. "Fine, fine. No more intense swearing around the kids."

"Good. Now, we really should rest a bit more." Raine advised them.

"But this is so boring…and hot…" whined Lloyd.

"Well, that enthusiasm didn't last too long," Genis, joked. "Little longer then we predicted but still within the estimate."

"Still, if you want something to do while we rest our heated and tired bones," Aberos started. "I can begin explaining how magic works."

"I tried to explain it to Genis once," said Raine, recalling a memory. "Bur he didn't have much interest at the time. Imagine my surprise when he found that kendama and started firing fireballs across the kitchen table."

"Come on Raine, give me a break here," argued Genis. "I was six years old when you tried to teach me."

"What's this? Did Genis not find interest in something educational?" Lloyd quipped, his heat exhaustion soon forgotten.

"Shut up Lloyd," Genis replied. "I'm surprised you even knew the word educational."

"Hey, I pay attention in class sometimes," said Lloyd. "It was what, our vocabulary words from like what two weeks ago?"

"It was two years ago Lloyd." The Sage siblings said in unison.

"Well, that explains why I didn't recognize any of the words on the last test." Lloyd grinned sheepishly.

"Lloyd, didn't you even pay attention when Colette tutored you?" Raine asked.

"Uh…"

"Lloyd! So that's why you failed the test!" Colette frowned.

"Well, the thing is…"

"And not because of Colette's job of a tutor like I thought…" The Professor mused.

"Um…"

"You lied!" The Chosen now rounded on him, the white chakrams flashed as she swung them in front of Lloyd's face.

"Help…" The teen swordsman said meekly.

Aberos sighed and intervened. He coughed, clearing his throat and began the explanation. "Magic is simply mana divided into its basic elemental forms, combined with elvish blood and hammered into different forms. The main elements are-,"

"I think it's best that we take this lecture on the road," stated Kratos. "We have to go now, or risk making little progress before night fall."

"What? Or all right, Kratos is right. I'll explain as we walk."

* * *

"The basic elements of magic and indeed the entire world are fire, water, ice, earth, wind, lightning, light and shadow. Now, elvish blood has a special ability in it, to manipulate mana in its elemental forms." Aberos explained. They walked onwards again; the plateau to the north fully walled their left. "And to summon it to their will. So in a way, mages are like summoners of mana. Now, the Spirits are, Efreet, Undine, Celsius, Gnome, The Sylphs, Volt, Aska and Luna and Shadow. One for each element, the exception being Aska and Luna, the Light Summon Spirits." 

The Wanderer held up an unevenly tanned finger. "Aska is for the Sun's light," another finger went up. "Luna is for the moon's light. Since we on this earth obviously receive light from those two sources, there is a summon spirit for each. Aska for Day and Luna for Night." His fingers went down.

"Wouldn't Shadow fit accordingly better?" asked Raine.

"Yes, but we're looking for the moon's light, and which source we receive light from here," Aberos answered. "Luna doesn't represent darkness, but the light we get during the night. It's easy to question these things."

"That makes sense, I guess," said Colette quietly. "Where are the summon spirits found?"

"At the altars we've been going to," said Aberos. "Which is why Genis and I feel powerful mana when we near one of them; because they are the ones that convert mana into magic users. Since we are spell casters after all, it only comes natural with practicing magic."

"What about my healing arts?" Raine said, clearly intrigued by something she didn't know.

"That is different," Aberos closed his eyes. "The healing arts fall under the element of light. You cannot feel the powerful mana because your magic is restricted to just one of the elements, while Genis and I falls under every category. Although as a pure blood elf, you should be able to learn both sides of magic, the offensive and defensive. Only half-elves are subjected to learning one."

"Oh, right. I knew that," said Raine. "Genis and I thought it easier to only learn one kind, the other sibling could back us up."

Aberos turned and walked backwards, peering closely into Raine's eyes. Seemingly satisfied, he turned back to the front of the road. "True, it would increase the power of the spells."

"Whew," Raine sighed. "Close one."

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that, what did you say?"

"Nothing," Raine said quickly. "Just thinking out loud is all."

"Good," Aberos nodded, his head bobbing up and down. "Good. Anyway, it is possible to summon the Summon Spirits, hence the name, but summoning was lost long ago."

"It is believed to have been lost to this world during the fall of the Balacruf Dynasty." Kratos said.

"That's correct," commented Raine.

"Aw, that's too bad, I would have liked to use one in battle."

"Summoning is really just casting a spell on a large scale," said Aberos. "However only one with blood of the elves can summon. That lad is the only remaining knowledge we have of summoning."

"Unfortunately," Raine added, a slightly depressed note in her voice.

"Indeed." Agreed Aberos. "And that is the end of the lesson for today. I hope you've paid attention lad, it'll come in handy when I teach you some spells tomorrow."

"Ooh! Can we try them out?" said Genis who looked as if he wanted to jump up and down with excitement and elation.

"Out of battle? Unfortunately no." Aberos' eyebrows notched. "The mana is too thin to waste, and we don't need to rush ourselves anymore."

"Aw…"

They camped that night, Genis proddingthe green-clad Wanderer with questions about spells. Aberos obliged and answered most of them. The rest, he left for Genis to wonder as he passed into a dream world only a child could imagine.

The next day was much like the ones prior. Hot, humid, full of sweat and grimy skin. And once again they pressed onwards. Kratos calculated they would reach the start of the Ossa Trail by the afternoon. Already by mid morning green fertile hills and slopes greeted them. Desert still had a tight grip for the most part, and trees were nonexistent. Genis pestered Aberos to teach him the moves at lunch, and Aberos did say yes, but wouldn't get the chance. By noon, the blue-misted horizon of the Ossa Mountains greeted them, a small path made of loose white stone led up the trail.

Aberos breathed a long breath. "We're here," he said. "Out of the desert."

"Whew," Lloyd said in relief. "No more heat."

"But how long will it take us to get across the mountains?" asked Raine.

"Taking the Trail? About a full day's journey give or take. We can reach the very summit of the Trail a little before sundown. This is the only route over the Ossa Mountains. Be on your guard for bandits."

"Or assassins wearing purple and pink with red ribbons," Lloyd joked.

"Never joke about an assassin," Kratos said stoically proceeding up the Trail. "Especially when they're wearing pink."

He left the others and a line of strange looks behind him.


	11. Demons on the Ossa Trail

AN: Ye GODS. I spent so much time working on this chapter. It's over 8,700 words. Which means I believe I shattered my personal best (again) by a 1,000 words or more. I a bit worried that Sheena might be a bit OOC. The begining is kind of angsty, but all the stuff she goes through (and I assume she went through right before the game started), I would assume she would at some point...let it all out, so to speak. Anyways I did however skip one thing in this chapter. The fight with Sheena. That's two fights I've skipped, but overall what I've done to the Sword-Dancer, you should be pleased.

Review Responses:

**ObviousMan:** Well ObviousMan, you have indeed, pointed out the obvious. This story is a bit overlooked (either that or I'm being egotistical), so tell your friends and that jazz. Makes me wonder why people skip over this. I often hope for a good long story to read in the ToS section and others. I would think people would read this, but there is that other one that seems rigid to the story...in my opinion anyways.

**Macross-Green: **I know what your thinking. Gandalf > Balrog, Aberos > Sword-Dancer. Gandalf fears the Balrog, Aberos fears the Sword-Dancer. Yes, even the two points in each story two nearly collide, (I will warn you now) that set off each demon. But Aberos isn't going to die and returned as like Aberos the Maroon or something. He won't die...soon. Not without proper planning. I already have the first death I'm orchestarting set up anyway Foreshadowing clues are hidden in the Interludes if you've noticed. No spoiling it in reviews now!

By the way, glad you think this story needs more reviews. Thank you! And now, storytime!

Book II: Leaving the West

Chapter IX: Demons on the Ossa Trail

Sheena Fujibayashi was restless, to the say the least. She was almost always fully dressed in her attire, her gear ever ready. For several days now she had been tracking the Chosen's movements. Reports of information jostled through an intercom next to the door. With each passing hour, the start of her mission came closer.

Her room in the base was made to look like her room at home, to make her more comfortable about the entire affair. Mats lined the floor, a simple bed of straw in one corner, with a number of furnishings brought over from her world to decorate the walls and other empty spaces. Aside from the intercom and disguised metal floors and walls, Sheena almost felt at home. That is, if it wasn't for the homesickness, and the grief that came along with it.

_They're probably happy with out me to screw things up,_ Sheena grimly thought, laying her back in her bed. _Or maybe they're just waiting for me to mess this up too._ She sighed. _It's not like I'm much welcome here either, the stupid soldiers in this base! Ugh, they're nearly as bad as that stupid Chosen back in my world…_

The speaker of the intercom system crackled to life. "The Chosen has left the Fire Seal, your Rheaird is prepped and ready for your departure Sheena." It was Yuan. To Sheena, him and Botta were the only decent in the entire complex, even if Botta was a half-elf.

Sheena rolled her eyes. Sometimes both of them could be so uptight; they should act their ages, in Sheena's opinion. Then again, how old were they? She got on her feet quickly and pressed a button next to the intercom to respond. "Yeah, yeah," she said in a depressed tone. "At least I can get out of here."

"If this is about my followers," replied Yuan. "They've already been punished, although those jobs you did on their jaws were more then enough. How many times must I apologize for them? They don't…" he paused for the right word. "Get out much, if you know what I mean."

Sheena let out an annoyed breath. "Don't you teach them manners?" she asked, temper steadily rising. "I've seen monkeys who don't gape as much as they do!" She was really getting sick of this, every guy she came across, above the age of puberty always ended up staring at certain part of Sheena's female anatomy; namely, her upper torso. I mean it wasn't her fault that she looked like she was. That she was 'gifted' in some certain places then most girls her age. When the many troops under Yuan and Botta's command tried to come on to her, she had responded by punching them in the face. In truth, Yuan and Botta were the only ones who could resist carnal urges. And she was thankful for them for not succumbing to said urges.

"Yes well…we try." Yuan answered lamely.

"Well try harder!" she severed the connection. Sheena slumped against the wall, her eyes falling from frown, to pure sadness. "Dammit…" she cursed and she landed her fist on the wall. She could feel tears already welling up on the edge of her eyes. "Dammit to hell." The nineteen-year-old girl cursed again and slid down the wall with her knees against her chest. She was sick of it all.

* * *

Yuan leaned back in his faded red over-stuffed chair, fingers linked together. After Sheena had vehemently closed the conversation, he had been thinking. 

Until Botta strode in his office. "So, is she ready to leave?" he asked.

Yuan's eyes fluttered opened. "Physically? Yes. Emotionally; no."

Botta shook his head sadly. "Had another breakdown?"

"I'm afraid so."

Botta gritted his teeth. "This is the fourth time this week. Why does she keep doing this?"

Yuan crossed his arms, briefly glancing at Yuan before staring at the wall. "Did you ever get around to reading the file on her?"

"No," Botta admitted slowly. "I was going to, but got caught up in the mission to the Martel Temple."

"She keeps doing this, because of what she's been through already." Yuan responded, giving the half-elf an angled gaze. "She's failed things before, big things, and the consequences were dire. She doesn't want to fail again. The closer the day of her mission came; I guess the old fears popped up more recently. Sheena took this mission to possibly redeem herself, although now doubts are blockading her mind."

"I guess I shall have to read over her file." Botta said hesitantly.

"Yes, please do so. In fact," Yuan gave a sarcastic smile. "That's an order. Oh, and slap around the soldiers that were harassing her. They're listed in report #4705."

"Yes sir." Botta nodded. "Aren't you going to get her and see her off?"

"Oh, she can get there herself." Yuan smiled. "If anything, she'll want to escape here, I can tell you that."

"I trust you Yuan, let's hope you're right."

"Of course I'm always right," Yuan got up. "That's the reason you trust me."

* * *

As the Chosen's group settled down for the night, the same darkness descended down on the base. Soldiers returned to barracks, all security was fully activated, and a quiet doze fell over the complex. Everyone rested for the following day. Except for Sheena. 

She had recovered swiftly from her breakdown hours ago. Now she stalked the halls silently, passing under floating droids, tiptoeing by snoring rooms, and ascending and descending stairs. At last she entered the hangar, a large room that extended to almost forty feet above. The width remained at thirty even and computers and other technology cluttered up the room. Near the back was a large circle, and beyond that a round tunnel to the land beyond.

"Glad to see you've finally arrived," Yuan said without taking his eyes from the console he was working on. "I was wondering when you'd come, you took long enough."

"What, what are you doing here?" Sheena responded, thoroughly startled. She had expected to leave without notice.

"Waiting for you, and bringing up your Rheaird." Yuan replied simply.

The circle rotated open and from a lift emerged a winged white machine with strips of purple along its sides and wings. For the most part, it resembled a metal bird.

"Seeing as you started later then previously assumed, you have more ground to gain in a short time." Yuan said stoically. "On Rheaird, the Ossa Trail is only a half a day journey, however it will take at least four days for the Chosen's group to come near the mountains." He paused from his lecture, awaiting a reply.

And he received it. "Then what do I do until then?" The purple-clad 'assassin' protested.

The blue-haired leader shrugged. "I don't know, what you do is your choice."

Sheena cursed and muttered as she stumbled over to the Rheaird. She swung her leg over the side, and gripped the controls, two handles, one for each hand, with gray grips.

"Remember, don't waste anytime on this," Yuan neared the Rheaird and patted it, the sound ringing of the metal. "You aren't going by Volt's mana on this, but this world's. We can't risk this 'country' tumbling further into decline. That's also the reason we didn't give you a wing pack to store it."

"Well how am I supposed lug this thing around then?" demanded Sheena.

Yuan shrugged again. "Hide it in some local brush, if some people from this world find it they won't know what to do with it."

"Fine, whatever." Sheena rolled her eyes fed up with him.

"The right handle is the throttle, left is break. The entire handle support directs whether you go up or down. Down is for up, up is for down."

"I know, I _know_!" She wished she could just fly the Rheaird right into Yuan right now. "As if you haven't drilled it in my head by now."

Yuan grinned a smile, a rare one to those outside the higher ups. "Well then, good luck Sheena."

"I know," spat Sheena. "I'll need it where I'm going." She mocked the last words straight from the blue-haired man's mouth.

Her hands gripped the handles as she slowly lifted into the air, then she literally floored it, turning the right handle quickly and blasting off into the round blue tunnel.

Yuan remained behind, his cloak flapping from the force of the Rheaird.

"Why do I get the nagging feeling that I've just made a serious mistake?"

Nagging feelings are never wrong, and that always went double for Yuan.

* * *

The wind tugged at Sheena's hair as she flew, heading to the south. Below her stretched the large plateau that had kept the base hidden. Behind her was the narrow valley from which she had come. Ahead of her, was more plateau and desert: endless desert. After an hour the plateau sharply dropped into the desert, giving way to the sea of sands below. Somewhere to the west were Triet and the Chosen's group. There was no one for miles, just her and the moon. It was a waning moon, swiftly waning. The 'assassin' estimated that by the time the Chosen reached Ossa Trail, the phase known, as 'New Moon' would commence, a period, where no light of moon shone in the sky. 

So, she was alone then, and she sighed. Why did everything that could go wrong happen to _her_? What had she done; nothing, but been laid with responsibilities that few adults could barely handle, and that was over twelve years ago, when she was seven. Then she grew up, and developed as they called it. That's when boys started noticing her, often staring at certain robust areas of her body. And she hated it. No guy in her world ever thought with their brain out of their pants. And their king was that _stupid moronic Chosen jackass_! How he pissed her off.

Sheena shook her head. _I thought by maybe assassinating the Chosen of this world, I'd maybe get to a place where things would be better, even if this is the declining world as Yuan says. But his supporters weren't much help,_ she thought bitterly. _At all. Maybe if actually _do _succeed in this mission; maybe everyone will fully forgive me back home._

The sad would-be assassin gazed at the moon.

Maybe, just maybe…

* * *

The beginnings of the Ossa Trail roughly cut through the dividing lines of a hill. It meandered aimlessly back and forth for a while, before straightening out on a direct route to the mountains. The loosely laid stones often rolled further down the trail, leaving large lumps where many had gathered. Beneath the makeshift shoddy job of paving, there was a dusty path visible through the stones. Trees were not totally non-existent, but as the trail gradually went further up, they became scarce. 

The path now the Chosen's group now traveled seemed to make a beeline straight into the green hillside. Then it went north, and curved around the hill leading the rest of the way across the mountains. Slowly, the small troop made their way up the path, and stopped at the hill, studying the path that went round and up.

"Wow, the Trail just goes on forever!" Lloyd said in awe as he rounded the bend in the road.

"Not really," said Kratos, drawing up with Lloyd. "They are longer paths through the mountains."

"Besides," said Genis, coming up behind them. "Let's see how long that en-,"

"Don't say it." Lloyd warned him.

"Fine, be that way."

Colette however, agreed with Lloyd as she usually did. "Lloyd's right! We get to see so many amazing things on this journey!" That was Colette, ever cheerful.

Raine and Aberos followed in the rear. Raine wanting a better look at Aberos' arm, which was still in its sling. "It appears to have fully healed, abnormally fast as well."

"Well, I guess my body just had to adapt to healing quickly with my life on the road," Aberos said quickly.

"I don't think that's something you can adapt to," Raine replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Only pure blood of the elves can heal with such speed and efficiency."

"Then perhaps it's because I'm so attuned with magic most of the time?" Aberos suggested, biting his lip.

"I suppose so, mana has been known to act under unusual circumstances, but I'm still not entirely so sure…" her voice trailed off, but she soon regained it. "At any rate, this sling is definitely ready to come off." Her steady hands reached for the not. "Keep your arm in that position," she instructed. "Then slowly move it around, if there's any pain, I'll put it back on."

The Wanderer replied with a grunt, making sure his arm as bent at his chest.

"I'll go it at the count of three," Raine said, giving Aberos a heads up. "Ready? OK, one, two, three!" She quickly released the knot and the handkerchief, which had been a sling, fell, but Aberos' arm retained his rigor mortis.

Aberos did not immediately respond. The thought that a jolt of pain would be sent up his spine and to his brain instantly if he moved and the bone was still broken frightened him, hesitating his movements. The same would have happened to anyone. Slowly, ever so slowly he moved it, slightly to the left, then to the right. No pain yet, good. Now his arm rose and the folded skin merrily stretched out for the first time in days. The Wanderer had successfully undone the bended arm; it was healed. He breathed a sigh of relief and gave a light chuckle.

"Whew," he breathed. "That was probably more scary then that giant scorpion."

"I wouldn't go that far," replied Raine. "But, it's healed and I guess that's all that matters."

"For now anyways," Aberos finished. "Martel knows what prowls on this road."

"I hope legend remains legend."

"Don't we all…" murmured the Wanderer.

"Aberos! Raine! You guys are lagging behind!" Lloyd called. They were still some distance away from the hill.

"Coming lad!" Aberos replied, albeit a bit gruffly. "Learn a bit of patience! The seals aren't going anywhere…"

Raine sighed and shook her head; her eyebrows tempted to frown. "That boy hasn't changed in the five years I've been teaching Iselia."

"Well, perhaps he'll learn something on this great journey," Aberos said, gazing forlornly at the teen. "Let's hope it won't tear him apart…"

"Hm? Are you still concerned about the fairy tales?"

"No, well, yes, mainly because there is a darkness hovering over this pass."

"It's been safe for travelers before."

"No traveler ever had the company of the Chosen."

"But there have been several other Chosen that have had to taken this path." Raine combated.

"But no one remembers nor knows what happened on those journeys. We barely know where to go for the seals: just the cryptic advice from Remiel."

"True," mused Raine. She now looked upon Lloyd as he talked excitedly with Colette, Genis and Kratos. "But lets not spoil the truths of the journey, he'll be rebellious then."

"Agreed," complied the Wanderer, nodding, fists on hips. "Let's not, wait one second here." His eyes snapped open and he looked to his side, but Raine had already walked away. Aberos grumbled. "Now I know how Lloyd feels." He followed Raine and rejoined the group.

"Let's not waste anymore time," said Kratos as Aberos came up the path. "We're already-," However, Kratos never finished the sentence, for a new voice, feminine in nature, but cold as steel rang out.

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?"

They looked upward in silence at the top of the steep rocky hill. They looked upwards at the purple swathed, black haired teenager in front of them. They look at her in silence and did not immediately respond.

"I'll ask again," the young woman said. "Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" She repeated the words with some vehemence, but there was also something else in her voice: fear, possible doubt.

Kratos spoke first. "And if she is?" he retorted calmly, giving the strange-clothed teen a curious look.

Colette, who had been staring, green eyes wide, at the young woman, came out of it wonder trance and spoke up. Her eyes closed for a few moments and she stepped forward. "The Chosen? Oh that's me! Did you want to be friends?"

"Not exactly," the teen replied casually, and she leapt down from the hill, landing nimbly on her purple boots. She flashed slim, long cards in her hands, giving a feint swipe at them like swords. "Prepare to die!" she shouted and charged at them.

Kratos gripped his sword tightly, his eyes squinting madly at their attacker. Why was she so familiar? Where had he seen her before? No one dressed like that in Sylvarant… He himself prepared to defend the Chosen, but something else beat him too it.

Colette, now realizing the possible threat in front of her took a few steps back, mouth agape, with her small hands covering it as if she was fighting back a scream. She tripped over something, a usual practice by now and common sight along the journey, but this one was different. This one virtually saved her life. The klutz tripped over a grey rod poking out of the ground and fell, her hands propping her up as she watched the assassin, and several pounds of rocks and dirt fall into a trapdoor she herself had activated. The assassin fell into the deepening depths and darkness, without as much as a gasp, no time for a shrill yell. And so, the threat on Colette's life passed.

"That was anti-climatic," Raine duly noted. "For an assassin, I would expect her to be not so clumsy."

"Actually, the trapdoor thing was Colette," Lloyd said. "Only this time she saved her own life."

"We can only hope that was the worst on this Trail. It probably will be anyway." Raine dismissed the topic. "Come on, chatter all you want about her on the way up, I'm growing impatient myself."

"Right then," said Aberos taking a hearty breath. "Kratos will lead the way in front, I'll guard our rear?"

"Oh? Is that such a good idea?" the regular stoic protest came from the mercenary. "A spell caster in the back? Don't you think that's a bad idea?"

"Would you like Lloyd covering our backs? He nearly killed himself fighting some crows."

Kratos did not reply.

"Your still concerned over fairy tales?" Raine crossed her arms.

"Humph, if we do find a Sword-Dancer, I will have the option of saying, I told you so." The Wanderer stiffly answered.

"I think Lloyd is rubbing off on you."

"Whatever let's get going!" The group hastily complied, starting up the hill one by one. As the path continued to ascend, it ran narrower and the footing became poorer. In some places the makeshift paving had all but vanished, leaving tough going for the Chosen and her group. The sun slanted downwards, heading for slumber as they progressed. Day was waning; evening was coming, and all the earth around them cooled off. They talked as they walked, and conversation came around again to the mysterious, clumsy assassin.

"I wonder if that assassin is all right," Colette voiced her thoughts.

"She probably is," Lloyd smiled at her in comfort. "Even though she…tried to kill you, I do feel a bit sorry for her."

Genis butted in, walking with his hands behind his head. "Even assuming her weight to be 45k, the hole to be 10m deep, and calculating the gravity constant to be 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal."

"Uh…" the brief lecture stunned Lloyd; the information was out of his league. "She's alive right?"

"Yes Lloyd," Genis sides, his arms drooping at his best friend's lack of intelligence. "She's probably alive."

"She still has some bad luck though," commented Lloyd. "I mean, falling into a trapdoor, what are the odds?"

"It wasn't a trapdoor," Raine calmly replied. "It was a hidden maintenance passage for the mine, acting double as an air duct."

"Hey Kratos, you have some psychic powers or something?" Lloyd asked innocently with a grin plastered on his face.

"No, why?" Kratos answered ahead of him.

"Because you warned us against assassins who dressed like the one back there." Laughed the teen swordsman.

"That wasn't the point of the subject," Kratos said, slightly irked. "It simply meant not to see things as they appear. Hopefully you'll learn that soon."

The group followed the path to the rest area on the mountain pass. It was simply a clearing the rocky formations, carved into a circle, with clearing view to the west and east. There was a stump in the center, and a few rocks that made up a fire ring. The sun, now close to the horizon, was a brilliant orange, providing only a portion of the full light it could have brought.

"Hey this is pretty cool!" Lloyd exclaimed, running to the eastern cliff. "You can see the rest of the trail from here! We could make it down the mountain in like an hour!" Indeed, they could have. The rest of the path was clearly visible and defined as it ran down the mountain and again on normal ground. As it continued south down the coast, numerous little paths led to the other little fishing villages. The path led to the main one; Izoold.

"True," said Kratos. "But the sun is about to set, and dangerous bandits roam the trail at night, looking for unsuspecting people like you. We'll be safer here."

Raine set down her large pack, and Colette and Genis lighted a fire. Aberos stood in front of the stump, looking at in quizzically. Lloyd, who had been exploring every inch of the area noticed and asked. "Something wrong Aberos?"

The Wanderer glanced at him, rubbed his chin and shook his head. "There is lad. There used to be a tree here: a mystical tree of bells. Most mistake it for a normal tree; hardly paying attention to the wondrous melody it produces. But, someone cut it down. It's rather depressing." He turned left, joining Kratos on the western cliff, viewing the sun's setting.

Lloyd however, ambled to the south. He was leaning against the rock wall when his foot hit something.

A skull.

* * *

It was time for another one of Kratos and Aberos' conversations. Tensions were high as Aberos stood next to the mercenary, arms folded behind his back. 

"The sun will set soon," said Kratos. "We should be able to reach Izoold by noon tomorrow."

"Kratos," Aberos said warily. "Something is wrong."

"Hm?" The Wanderer had caught Kratos' attention. "What?"

"The sun always moves faster as it gets this low," Aberos said, gazing at the orange orb. "It hasn't budged at all sense we arrived in this little clearing."

"You've probably just made yourself paranoid from the fairy tales," the mercenary insisted. "It's nothing."

"It's _something_," said Aberos. "There is something here."

"What?"

He turned and looked back at Lloyd and his doings. What he saw made his blood run cold and his face turn white. "Lad! Get away from there!"

* * *

The skull had a blue hue to it as Lloyd picked it up. It was actually pretty large, as he had to use both hands to pick it up. He looked with a child-like curiosity at it. Raine had once taught anatomy of all the races. All of them were strikingly similar, very few differences. The only major difference between the races was blood, blood that seemed to hold all their power. Dirk had even come in, to give a small lecture on dwarf anatomy. He didn't know much himself; it was not a subject that dwarves automatically knew. So Lloyd, not actually having been able to see actual bones, wished to see a real one. It was one of the few instances (outside PE and Art) that he had paid attention in class. 

Something stirred in the empty eye sockets, for they came to life with yellow orbs flashing. There was something about them, something filled with malice, something filled with hatred and cruelty from a world not spoken in the depths of time and space. But naturally, Lloyd, not aware of the dangers that still roamed the world wildly, had any notion or pretext to the danger he was in. Thus, the stage was set for the next set of difficulties.

The skull took the young teen aback and it's glowing eyes left his mind shrouded in mystery. Again his child-like curiosity ignored his throbbing conscious and proceeded to hold the skull.

"Do you wish to challenge me?" It spoke flawlessly, and robotically, despite the lack of skin and tongue.

Lloyd nearly dropped the skull, but his mind regained control over his system quickly. "Huh? Challenge you?" He looked over his shoulder briefly to see if the others were watching. Aberos and Kratos were talking, while the others tended to the fire. No one was seeing was he was doing. He turned back to the skull, to find it now floating a few inches above his outstretched hands. "Yeah sure," he said. "I could use a fighting bout." The teen had been denied the chance to even practice his skills recently, what with the long trek across the desert, and lack of enemies along the trail.

"Lad! Get away from there!"

Lloyd looked back slightly to find Aberos and Kratos sprinting over to him. But what the skull said next instilled fear in him. Such a feeling he had felt in days as the glowing orbs turned red and the skull's voice demonic. "Challenge…accepted." A sinister bony laugh followed as the skull leaped from above Lloyd's hands, and settled over the eastern cliff.

"Lloyd! What have you done?" someone shouted, Lloyd didn't know who.

The skull now gave a thunderous roar, piercing the air with a terrible wail. A whirlwind was summoned from beneath it, and dust and rock swirled around it, growing in tremendous size, concealing the skull from view. For several eternal minutes the storm went on, it soon affected the entire clearing, vacuuming up rocks and other debris. The scream of the skull still echoed off the mountains, driving the storm to horrible heights. The group retreated and took shelter behind an inset that faced away from the skull. There were some inaudible words over howl from Kratos and Aberos. Raine was silent for the entire duration, attempting to come up for an explanation besides 'fairy tales.' Genis, Lloyd and Colette huddled together waiting for the tempest to end.

From the great whirlwind emerged two blue skeletal legs. They stomped down at the bottom of the cliff without much effort. Then six pairs of arms, three on each side, slid out, terrible swords, curved, hooked, jagged and more rested in each hand. Then the blue skull popped out, bigger and terrible then before. Curved horns jutted out form the top and the glowing red orbs flashed to life again. The whirlwind calmed, the roar ceased, and ended. Boulders fell everywhere, and the rest of the skeleton appeared. All that was left was the torso and waist; mainly ribs, spine and butt bone. The entire thing's size might have rivaled the nearby mountains.

The Sword-Dancer had been challenged and awakened.

"Fight…" it hissed.

The group did not immediately respond, holding a speedy conference to debate on a course of action.

"Fairy tales eh?" Aberos gave Raine a knowing look.

"Now is not the time," said Kratos, his sword had already been drawn. "We do not have the power to go up against a Sword-Dancer."

"We can't all very well escape either," Raine peeked around the inset to look at the huge blue skeleton. "The best thing to do, is to get Colette and the others to safety, but that would mean one of us would have to go with them, while the remaining two hold off the demon."

"We cannot let one of us not be here to fight," argued Aberos. He looked at Lloyd. "Lloyd will have to lead them on from here?"

"Me?"

"Him?" Raine half-yelled. "But-but-but-," she attempted to come up with reasonable doubt.

"Raine," the Wanderer said firmly. "We don't have a choice. It's best that at least they survive at the very least. You, Kratos and I will fend off the Sword-Dancer while they make it to safety."

"I was hired to protect the Chosen." Kratos said defiantly.

"Kratos have some _sense_. You will protect her more by fighting the Sword-Dancer."

The mercenary grunted, but consented to the plan.

"Lloyd," Aberos turned to the teen. "You will lead Genis and Colette to safety while the rest of us fight off the Sword-Dancer. Stay on the trail; it will lead you down to the main road, which runs all the way to Izoold. Find passage across the sea to Palmacosta, if we can't escape the Journey is all up to you."

"Be careful," said Raine, pulling her brother into a hug.

"You too sis…" replied Genis.

"Swordsman! I know your there!" roared the demon. "I can smell you! You challenged me! Come out and fight!"

Weapons were passed out, along with supplies, farewells and good lucks.

"Are we ready? The Sword-Dancer is losing his patience." Kratos asked.

Lloyd's face was notched and serious. "Yeah, let's do this."

"Remember, don't look back, just run lad." Aberos advised them.

"Right."

"Swordsman! Come out and-,"

"Enough of your screaming, we're ready to fight." Kratos left the inset and faced the demon, brandishing his blade. Aberos followed, with Raine on his heels. The rest ran out from the inset, running for the eastern trail.

"Swordsman! Fight!" The demon made a move to go after the fleeing, but a swift bolt of lightning from Aberos halted it.

"You will be fighting us first, before you go after them." Kratos said calmly.

"The one in red challenged me, it is HE who I should fight!"

"You will not get to them, before you get through us."

The demon hissed, taking his eyes off Lloyd. "Fine! I will consider this a warm up, ready yourselves."

Kratos looked back at the others. Raine looked unsure, but Aberos was definite.

"We are ready."

The Sword-Dancer snarled as all six swords sliced through the air and came crashing down on the cliffs. Meanwhile in the west, the sun went down and all passed into darkness; in the east, salvation scrambled down the trail.

* * *

They ran and didn't look back, just as they had been instructed. Lloyd led the way, urging them on further. "Come on guys! Hurry!" Once or twice Colette wanted to go back, but Lloyd simply tugged on her arm and they were off. The way down was dangerously rocky. Lloyd would have surely slipped down into a chasm if Genis hadn't a firm grip on his arm. They worked together now, human, elf, and fledging angel. The friends helped each other on the descent downwards. 

The path now curved back and forth, alternating north then south. Cliffs formed by the path itself flanked the sides. It was treacherous, especially with the steep incline and rocks litter everywhere that simply demanded to slide down.

They were halfway down when Colette spoke. "I hope the others are alright."

Lloyd slowed briefly and let the Chosen. "They'll be fine. They can easily hold their own against it." His eyes scanned the ground for a few seconds. "I just wish I had never done anything so stupid."

"I'm sure anyone of us could have bothered that great thing," said Genis. "We should have listened more to the 'fairy tales' I guess."

"Yeah," his other two companions replied in unison.

The trail straightened out now after on last curve to the south where the path continued. They sprinted down this length, before skidding to a halt. An explosion burst through the nighttime silence, and a threat echoed through the entire range. "Swordsman! I grow tired of your feeble companions efforts! I will find you and we will fight!" Loud thuds followed, the Sword-Dancer was hunting them.

Colette gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh no! That means…"

"Try not to think about it, just run!" Lloyd surveyed the remaining road before them. The path declined in elevation and sloped downwards, veering sharply to the left at a large wooden boarded up cave. The road then sprawled through long flat lands of grass towards Izoold. "We're almost there come on!" He shoved the others forward just as another explosion rocked the trail. One of the lower mountains, one that they had gone by at the top of the trail, smoked as the rock of it tumbled down below. When the smoke cleared, the glowing red eyes of the Sword-Dancer met him.

"Swordsman! Fight!"

Lloyd ran. Already Genis and Colette were nearing the boarded up entrance to the cave. They were almost home free, except the wooden boarding shattered and the assassin stepped out.

* * *

As Lloyd, Genis and Colette fled down the trail, Kratos, Raine and Aberos battled the Sword-Dancer. It was truly difficult to even stand their ground against the demon, not including the lack of party members. They could barely actually assail it, they had to wait for the monsters great limbs to throw themselves at them, and even then it was difficult to get in an effective hit without getting maimed. 

Kratos was the main unit of offense and defense. The limbs would loose sword blows strong enough to cleave a mountain in two; but Kratos was ready. He leaped and strafed to the side as the attacks came and nimbly avoided them. Then he would retaliate, giving the assailing bones one long cleave; but little to none damage was dealt, for the bones were strong. Thus, the Sword-Dancer simply shrugged off the blows. They could not stop it.

If anything, Aberos was the offense and Kratos was more a defense. His magic pounded into the demon's skull. It had more of an effect then the sword slices did. But even still after a multitude of spells, and even still after the skull was knocked back a few times, the Sword-Dancer would not yield. They could not stop it.

Raine provided helpful spells that formed green shields around them when needed, spells that boosted and magnified attacks greatly and spells that healed. She supported for much of the battle, not having many assailing moves to help the other two. But even so, her support did not assist or turn the tide of the battle. They could not stop it.

Kratos was growing tired, but the Sword-Dancer was still going strong. Another blue hand lunged to attack, sweeping its sword down low. The mercenary leaped, and back flipped onto the hand. He then jumped off to the side and rolled, striking out at his assailant. The sword tip embedded itself into the wrist of the demon. It howled; an effective hit! But was it worth it? Kratos panted, and decided not as he removed his sword and retreated to the others.

"This is not working," he growled. "There's a slim chance we'll make it. We'll either die by the swords, or run out of room. The blows keep whittling away at the cliffs."

A steady rhythm of sweat rolled down Aberos face. "We haven't a choice," he said tiredly. Cleary the casting of so many spells was exhausting his power. "We need to hold it off as long as we can."

"We can't!" Raine nearly yelled. She slowly losing strength as well, although she had done little compared to the others. "The situation is becoming futile as it is. If we can't beat it, we need to subdue it somehow."

They exchanged glances. Nothing came to mind, not even Raine, acclaimed Professor of Iselia could come up with a viable plan.

"As it is, we're pretty much doomed." Aberos stated obviously.

"I grow weary of this futile match," said the Sword-Dancer. "This little 'fight' ends now." His eyes flashed with increasing power, growing brighter and bigger.

"Aberos, what is he doing?" Raine asked rather timidly.

"I don't…Quick! Run for cover!" yelled the Wanderer.

They barely had time to react before the Sword-Dancer shot a beam of red form his eyes and literally blew the entire rest area away.

* * *

Something whizzed past Sheena as she finally exited the mine. It was a silver-haired elf and blonde girl. It took Sheena a few moments to register to who that had been. It was her bounty. "Hey! Wait! Why are you running? I haven't even gotten to attack you yet!" She yelled after them, but it hopeless. They just kept on running. A few seconds later another one of the Chosen's group nearly crashed into her. 

"Why aren't you running?" the brown-haired teen asked frantically.

"Running from what?" Sheena cynically replied.

"That!" he pointed towards the northern path where a huge blue skeleton wielding many swords was coming down the mountains.

Her eyes widened and she screamed. It Lloyd's opinion, it could rival the Sword-Dancer's, but there wasn't anytime to pass jokes. He seemed to have forgotten that the person next to him had tried to murder his childhood friend. Instead, pure fear and fanatical terror replied the forgotten. "Run!" he said. And they sped off on the path, leaving the trail far behind and an angry demon ever farther.

"Weren't there more people in your group?" asked Sheena. "Like, three adults?"

"There were, but they stayed behind to try and fend off that thing." Lloyd answered solemnly.

"Ugh, they decided to be noble?" _People like that always turn up dead later_. The assassin added silently.

"Don't talk about them in that tone of voice!"

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just find a way to get away from that thing? Chances are it's going to be after me too now."

The two ran on. Still some distance ahead were Genis and Colette, though it was difficult to perceive them in the darkness. Lloyd had lost track of the time they had spent running. It seemed like days, and fatigue plagued him, but still he fled, urged on by fear and the promise he made to the others before they parted.

"Lloyd, you will lead Genis and Colette to safety while the rest of us fight off the Sword-Dancer. Stay on the trail; it will lead you down to the main road, which runs all the way to Izoold. Find passage across the sea to Palmacosta, if we can't escape the Journey is all up to you."

Lloyd Irving was never one to break a promise, now wasn't much different. However he needed to pick up more speed to escape the Sword-Dancer in time.

* * *

Strength was quickly depleting, they had now run some miles south of the trail. To the west the moon had already vanished behind the mountains. Pink had already crept slowly up over the eastern horizon. There, east, was the sea, the sea; the great expanse of water and ocean that filled many a mystery. However time was indeed pressing, the Sword-Dancer was ever gaining ground and yelling great shouts to fight. Ahead, cliffs rose steadily upwards, stunting at a rather low elevation for cliffs. The road ran right along side the cliffs, and from there to Izoold. 

The cliffs inspired an idea in Lloyd. He and Sheena had long caught up to Genis and Colette, so he made quick work to voice his idea. "Hey guys! Run up the cliffs when they come by."

"Are you crazy Lloyd?" Genis automatically protested. "It'll give the Sword-Dancer time to catch up!"

"Exactly! We're going to fight it!"

"Are you crazy?"

"You can't be serious," muttered Sheena.

"Well how else are we going to get away?" Lloyd offered.

"Well, we're already at the end of our energy," Genis replied. "We don't have enough to keep up."

"Didn't Raine give us a few apple gels?"

"Yeah, but they don't work like that Lloyd!"

"Fine, but I'm fighting it anyway." The teen swordsman sprinted ahead, slightly turning to the right to ascend the cliffs.

"He's a nut," grumbled Genis. "But, if he wants us to get killed. C'mon Colette, guess we don't have much else choice." They both ran after Lloyd.

Sheena continued to run up the path. "You idiots can get yourselves killed by that thing, but not me. I'm getting out of here!"

That would be the last they saw of her for quite a while.

* * *

The sun rose in the sky as Lloyd scrambled up the cliffs. Genis and Colette brought up the rear, slower then the slightly enthused swordsman. At length, he reached the summit and stood out near the edge. His other two companions lay behind him now, panting for rest on the ground. The Sword-Dancer slowed his speed, a malicious glint in his eye. His prey was in his bony clutches. 

Genis took out a few apple gels. "I…don't…see how…this'll help…but here you go guys." He passed them out, one to each of them. They ate them quickly and in silence. With great surprise, their breathing became regular, heartbeats returned to normal. The weariness in their bones vanished.

"Hey, what do you know? I was right about these things!" Lloyd grinned.

"Well I don't feel tired anymore."

"Neither do I!" piped up Colette.

"Good! Then let's get ready to beat that thing!" Lloyd punched the air enthusiastically.

"But…Lloyd…" Colette meekly trailed off.

"If Raine and the others couldn't beat it, what makes you think we can?" Genis said dejectedly.

"Because we know we can." Lloyd smiled, putting a hand on their shoulders. "What's a certain dwarven vow you guys love to nag me about?"

Their faces lit up and they giggled. "Goodness and Love will always win!"

"Right! So let's go kick that demon's bony ass!"

"Yeah!"

They were ready; but so was the Sword-Dancer. It loomed above them standing on the road, glaring at them menacingly. It took him many miles and foes to go through to get to his coward of a challenger. Now, they could fight.

"Well swordsman," said the Sword-Dancer. "You have had me go well out of my way to fight you. Your friends fought bravely to the very end…" An evil chuckle resonated from the skull. "What fools, protecting a coward."

"I'm not a coward!" cried Lloyd. He unsheathed it sword, its blade glinting in the rapidly rising sun. He pointed it at the Sword-Dancer. "If anything you are the coward!" he accused. "Fooling people into challenging you because you appear as a skull!"

"I cannot control my appearance!" growled the demon. "The laws of my appearance and such are set in stone. Much like a tree cannot become a rock, I cannot not change anything about my looks."

"Then you're just a damned soul who gave up salvation."

The Sword-Dancer laughed. "Foolish mortal. You know not what your eyes can perceive. There is more about this world then you will ever know. Remember that if any of you survive this."

"We plan to." Lloyd retorted.

"Then fight!"

Lloyd ran towards the edge of the cliffs, swords unsheathing, at the Sword-Dancer. When he reached the edge he leaped off and sailed under on of the numerous arms on the demon. He swung upwards, and both swords cut clean through the wrist of the Sword-Dancer. The hand and the jagged sword it held fell to the ground, as did Lloyd.

"How?" spurted the demon. "Even the adult swordsman could not separate my limbs."

"I'm just good like that," Lloyd grinned smugly, one of his swords resting on his shoulder.

"You are not totally out of the frying pan swordsman," said the Sword-Dancer far above him. "You have just entered the fire!"

The hand, still wrapped around the sword hilt, rattled and shook. Then it sprung from the sword hilt, onto the ground, standing on the ring and middle fingers, very much human-like. It seemed to growl as it lunged itself at Lloyd, using the fingers it wasn't standing on to punch and sometimes kick. Lloyd suffered a punch to the gut and an uppercut to the jaw. But he fought back, despite the pain and bloods the leaked from the side of his mouth. He dove to the right just as a hard down kick came hurtling for his head. The teen caught the finger in-between his two swords and snapped it in two. The hand, unbalanced as it tried to use another finger to stand, fell. Lloyd finished it by driving his blades through its center.

Meanwhile on the cliffs, Genis began slinging spells. A rock blast here, a lighting strike there helped keep the Sword-Dancer away from crushing Lloyd. Colette went on her own campaign. She sprouted her angel wings and took to the skies where her chakrams proved to be very effective against the demon. They cleanly sliced off two more hands leaving the Sword-Dancer with only half its arms left.

The hands dropped below to an ever-ready Lloyd. This time, he was prepared for the tactics of the hands. As soon as the sword sunk into the ground, useless, the hands leapt forth and assailed him. They pounced on him like a cat on a mouse, but he narrowly evaded them. This time as they fired a barrage of punches and kicks, he was ready. As a finger tried to punch his face he ducked. It was like everything was in slow motion then, as the hand was surprised that it missed, and Lloyd stabbed upwards, jabbing it in the palm; that too ended quickly.

_This is too easy,_ thought Lloyd.

Now the second hand attacked him. He once again blocked and parried. Lloyd twirled swinging his blades wildly and slashed upwards. The hand was thrown onto it's back, whereas Lloyd ended the battle by stabbing down without mercy.

The Sword-Dancer now was aware of his limbs. Three had already perished, and his multiple arms were part of his advantage in battles. They had been known to strike quickly, but here some kids are chopped them off and slain them! He was thoroughly angered now and his eyes darted to the ground. Where was the red swordsman? He had been just there a few moments ago.

"Looking for me?" Lloyd asked. The Sword-Dancer looked up. Lloyd had removed himself back to the tops of the cliffs. Genis and Colette rejoined him now filled with renewed vigor and confidence to defeat the demon.

"Luck boy…" hissed the Sword-Dancer. "Pure luck is how you managed to defeat my hands…but I grow tired of your futile fight. I wish to end it: now!" Its eyes glowed with a fiery red color, a chuckle sounded from the skull. "Prepare to meet your maker…" It fired three short bursts of the beam that it had fired at Raine, Kratos and Aberos the previous night. They were about to hit and obliterate Lloyd, Genis and Colette when…

"Protection!"

Green orb shields popped up around them. It deflected the beams back at the Sword-Dancer. Two smashed into its skull while another hacked off another one of its limbs.

The three looked to the north to where the spell had come from, to look at their savior.

"Raine!" They shouted in unison as the elf woman came up over the cliff. Her hair was a bit unkempt, and her clothes a bit ruffled, but she ran to them.

"Is everyone all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. We've been holding out on our own against this guy for sometime now." Lloyd answered.

"So we've been able to see…"

"Blasted healer! Playing the role of mother are you?" mocked the Sword-Dancer with two arms left. "I don't know how you survived the first blast, but you won't survive a second!" It's eyes glowed again, ready to fire the horrible beam.

"Lightning!"

A tremendous bolt of lightning skirted up from the way of the cliff and crashed into the skull of the Sword-Dancer. The beam misfired, high into the sky, and once again the three (now four) were saved. But who had saved them this time?

Aberos the Wanderer came over the slope of the cliff, hurrying to the top with great speed.

"Aberos!" Now the spell caster joined them, bringing fresh hope and more power into the fray, although now the demon was thoroughly enraged. Once again something saved; the Red Challenger and now the other supposed two from pure devastation. No matter, they could not summon enough mana to prevent the next attack. The Sword-Dancer now swung down with both swords, threatening to permanently end the Chosen's group once and for all. The blades near the cliff now, contact was about to be made when…

Blade sounded against blade and a voice rang out. "Your path of pathos and destruction ends here demon!"

It was Kratos, holding off both swords with his own.

"Kratos!" The entire group was now once again reunited and the Sword-Dancer's efforts reduced to a pile of cinders as the sword retracted. There was only one matter to complete now, the slaying of the Sword-Dancer. And, as a group, they could accomplish just that.

Aberos rubbed his chin as he stared at the Sword-Dancer. "I've got an idea…lad, I hope you don't fear heights too much."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, best not to tell you, less anxiety that way."

"Less what?"

"Quick Kratos!" called the Wanderer. "Grab his sides!"

Lloyd now dangled helplessly, his hands virtually useless, as Aberos and Kratos held him by his sides.

"Getting the idea Kratos?" Aberos raised an eyebrow. "The skull is the weak point after all."

Kratos looked from Lloyd, to the Sword-Dancer, to Lloyd again. "I get you, but how are we going to throw him that high?"

"Throw!" Lloyd gasped.

"An Air Thrust should propel him the rest of the way."

The mercenary nodded. "Should work. It is our best course of action."

"Right then, let's get to it!"

They moved Lloyd back and forth, back and forth, gaining momentum for the throw. Lloyd screwed his eyes shut, preparing for the eventual part where he would be soaring through the air.'

"One," Aberos and Kratos counted together.

Lloyd crossed his arms, his hands preparing themselves to quickly unsheathe his swords.

"Two."

Butterflies floated wildly in his stomach. _This is worse then having to do an oral presentation,_ Lloyd grimly thought. _Or a book report._

"Three!"

The teen was thrown and there was a flap of robes as wind whooshed passed his ears. Aberos had already unleashed the spell and he was flying higher and higher, until he surpassed the Sword-Dancer. He lost the upward force then and the spell faded away. At some point during the time where the throw reached its climax his swords popped into his hands. He looked at the Sword-Dancer directly below him and put on a face of pure seriousness. Then Lloyd hurtled down from above, picking up speed as he went. His swords were pointed down, towards the demon. And just as it looked up, Lloyd connected.

His swords were now mounted into the Sword-Dancer's head. The red eyes faded and a dying black breath escape from the bone jaw as the bone in the legs exploded and shattered. The explosions started in the feet and worked its way up, through the spine, the arms and then: the skull. The debris scattered in dust and smoke and was scattered away by a passing wind. So ended the threat of one of the world's greatest demons: a Sword-Dancer. Never again would it be called a fairy tale by skeptical travelers.

Lloyd and his weapons were tossed back on the cliff when skull exploded. He coughed briefly before groggily staggering to his feet. The entire group rushed over.

Everyone was happy and thankful. Kratos, more stoic then ever, just breathed a sigh of relief. The rest passed out thanks as needed.

"You did it lad!" said Aberos, beaming.

"No Aberos," replied Lloyd, smiling in return. "We did it."

AN: I really love that last line. I mean really love it. I could have gone further, but I wanted tomake a slight cliffie for the questions you may have of how Kratos, Raine and Aberos survived, and what ever happened to Sheena. I know, I skipped the battle, but I (think)replaced it with a better one.

My birthday was on the 19th of May. Yes, I'm 15 now. I went to see Star Wars Episode III. Yes, on my birthday, which was also opening day. It was...dark, but it still totally kicked ass.

Next chapter isn't as planned as this one was. It won't be as long either. Read and Review...

I'm serious, read AND review this chapter. It took me so damn long to write it.


	12. Max the Mariner

A/N: Feh. It took me so long to write this, so some of it may be nicely written, other places it might be crap. It's also good to note that I'm doing NaNoWrMo next month. I've got a strong idea in mind, and if I managed to squeeze in another chapter (Interlude II actually) I'll alert you of the pen name I'll use on there. Or I'll probably post it in my profile. Whatever works.

**Laistiar an eas: **Well, thank you for giving it a shot. The Tower of Salvation will surely be long, and highly dramatic. By then the story should really be going, and I should be pumping out chapters a bit more rapidly around then. But it won't be for a while I'm afraid.

* * *

Book II: Leaving the West 

Chapter X: Max the Mariner

Sheena Fujibayashi cursed as she entered Izoold. Her Rheaird was back on the Ossa Trail, which besides being a considerable distance away, was being inhabited by a demon from hell. The would-be assassin's luck was running thin.

"This is just wonderful," Sheena grumbled to herself. "I barely even meet them and I already screw up. I should have known this would happen. All my supplies and money were by the Rheaird too. Great." She kicked a stone and went on to try and resolve her problems.

* * *

Lloyd whistled cheerily as the group walked down the road to Izoold. He was in a cheerful mood. Why not be cheerful? They had just defeated a demon from the underworld. The sun was shining, and it was an overall clear day, all good reason for Lloyd to be in a good mood. 

His traveling companions however did share his exact mood. Yes, Genis had a grin on his face, and Colette was practically skipping, but the three adults lagged behind. Their eyes drooped while yawning constantly, and they simply were not alert. Kratos however managed to mask this for the most part.

So, Lloyd, oblivious to his companion's moods urged them to hurry up. "C'mon guys were almost to Izoold! Stop lagging behind so much." He was impatient and wished to see the sea.

"Lloyd, if you haven't noticed, we're tired and need sleep." Raine said grumpily, her eyes red. "We haven't had any gels unlike some people."

"So why don't you just use a gel?"

If Raine wasn't so tired, or out of range, she would have smacked Lloyd. "It would just be a waste not to use the gels full healing capabilities. We're not wounded or anything."

"But-," Lloyd protested.

"No buts lad," said Aberos. "Once we get to Izoold, we're finding an Inn and sleeping until tomorrow." His eyes blinked wearily. "We'll have to find a willing sailor to sail us across to Palmacosta."

"It will be difficult to find someone willing to take us across the sea, as many perils now lurk in its murky depths." said Kratos.

"It's the quickest way across, we don't have any other choice." Aberos replied irritably.

"There is always the continental route," Kratos retorted.

"Do you know how long that road takes? Weeks! And then we'll have to go all the way back up north and around. We'll simply-,"

"For once, both of you shut up?" groaned Raine. "For the love of Martel both of you are always arguing like children!"

The group stopped dead in their tracks. Raine was never one to shout, at someone else besides Lloyd.

"Psst, Genis," whispered Lloyd. "Is this normal?"

"Yeah, pretty much," answered the elf boy. It may not happen often, but when Raine doesn't get enough sleep she gets cranky. It's only happened during a school day once or twice but…"

"I guess I always just thought it was Raine being normal."

No one else had a response to Raine's outburst. They continued walking to Izoold.

* * *

"Now don't wander too far, don't go beyond the city outskirts," Raine warned them as they walked to their inn rooms. "Remember your room numbers, and wake us if you only _really_ need something." 

"We'll be fine Professor, don't worry." Colette assured her.

"Yeah, you guys go get some sleep, we'll be fine, I promise." said Lloyd as they reached the room door.

Raine turned to Genis. "Look after him will you?"

Lloyd gaped at the Professor. "But, but I'm five years older then him!"

"But he acts older then you," Raine clinched Lloyd's argument. "Anyway, when you want to get into your rooms, ask the innkeeper, it's all been arranged. Good night." She unlocked the door with the brass room key. She pushed open the door and closed it.

They stood there for a few seconds in prevailing silence, before heading out the inn doors.

"So…what do you guys wanna do?" Genis asked.

"I don't know," Lloyd kicked a stone and put his hands behind his head. "The Professor went and made a stupid rule not to leave the city. What are we supposed to do? I was hoping to fight monsters."

"We'll just have to find something else to do then," Colette said optimistically. "I know! Why don't we find someone to take us across the sea? I bet that would make the Professor really happy."

"Yeah, I bet it would." Lloyd replied. "Any ideas on where to start?"

Genis walked past the teen swordsman. "The docks, duh." He continued on his way.

"Genis! Wait for me!" Lloyd called to his elf friend. He turned to the Chosen. "Come on Colette!"

They both ran after Genis.

* * *

Lyla Wern stared out the window. More specifically, it was the window of the main room in her house. She was shirking on chores again, choosing to fantasize about her one true love… 

"Lyla Wern! You had better not be daydreaming about that boy again!"

A pity her grandmother and the rest of the village didn't see it the same way.

"Why should I not?" Lyla protested, her rash nature and temper flaring up again. "Aifread and I are meant for each other!"

"Get such thoughts out of your head girl!" the short old woman said sharply. "That man was a con artist and a thief."

"He was a gentlemen!"

Lyla's grandmother scoffed. "Whatever. Do what you want. It doesn't matter anyway, Aifread has gone back to Luin."

"What? He went back to his hometown without telling me?" Lyla shouted. "This cannot be! I must send him a love letter at once!"

The lovesick girl was out the door before her wise grandmother could respond. "The folly of the young," the old woman muttered, and went on with preparing the noonday meal.

* * *

Lyla knew only one mariner in Izoold. That was Max, a young man who had grown up with Lyla. He owned a ship, and could probably deliver the letter to Luin within good time. She found him on the docks, scrubbing his boat, an old brown cap covering his dark hair. 

As Lyla approached Max, he looked up from his work, and she stuck out the sealed letter in her hand. "I demand you take this to Luin at once!"

Max rubbed his temples, and glanced at the letter. "Let me guess, Aifread the con artist right?"

"He's not a con artist!" said Lyla. "He's a true perfect, gentle-,"

"Stop it, I already know," Max said bitterly. "I cannot take you or your letter across the sea. These days are dangerous Lyla. There are monster prowling the once safe waterways. Perhaps next month or so when the convoy comes from Palmacosta."

"Love conquers all!" Lyla half-shouted with naivety.

"Not that again," groaned Max. "Look, can't you just wait, or send it over the bridge?"

"Love waits for no one Max."

"That I already know," he muttered under this breath.

But Lyla was listening. She was scouting around, looking about the pier. She spotted a trio of teenagers nearby, bearing weapons.

"You there!" she called to them. "If you require passage across the sea, this man will take you across for free with a very small catch attached!"

An older one, in his late teens, look at them, thought for a few bare seconds then walked over.

* * *

Passage across the sea for practically free? It seemed too good to be true for Lloyd. Genis cautioned him about the catch, but he, as per usual, paid no mind to his friend's advice. 

"Free passage across the sea?" Lloyd asked. "That's great! We need to get to Palmacosta."

"Wonderful, wonderful," said Lyla, eyes shining. "Max here will take you across."

"Hold on a minute lady," said Genis warily. "What's this small catch of yours?"

"Oh it's nothing, just a teensy errand," answered Lyla in desperation. "I just need you to take this letter to Luin." She held out the letter.

"Well, I guess if that's all…" Genis trailed off.

"Good, here's the letter," Lyla handed them the letter. "And Max will take you across right now."

"Actually, we have some friends that are still sleeping," said Colette. "Could we possibly start tomorrow?"

"Perfectly fine," Lyla was just happy to get someone to take the letter.

"Now way just a minute Lyla," Max began to object. "Whoever said I would take them across for free?"

"Oh, Max," said Lyla sweetly. "You'll do it for me won't you?"

The mariner opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and simply mumbled. "Fine, I'll take them and the stupid letter to Palmacosta tomorrow morning."

"Perfect," Lyla smiled at him. "Well, just make sure you deliver it to Aifread in Luin. Ok? Bye!" She left, skipping merrily back into the streets of the village.

"Ugh," groaned Genis when she was well out of earshot. "She was a bucketful of girl hormones and naivety."

"Well, yeah, but at least we managed to find a boat across to Palmacosta." Lloyd said, pointing out the positive aspect.

"But Lloyd, she wants us to take this letter," he waved the envelope. "All the way to Luin. Do you know how far away that is from Palmacosta?"

"Umm, a few miles?" Lloyd guessed.

"It's more then that Lloyd, it's halfway across the continent!"

"But hey it's a way across!"

Genis strangled the air. "Sure Lloyd, whatever."

Colette tilted her head and asked. "Why is Genis attempting to grab hold of the air?"

* * *

"Well, this is… entirely unexpected." Raine admitted the next morning. 

They stood on the dock in front of Max's ship. The young mariner was standing with his arms crossed on the deck.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Raine asked nervously.

"Raine, unless you expect us to fly there, this is the only way," replied Aberos.

"But it looks so unsafe." Raine protested.

Max scoffed. "Ha! My vessel unsafe? Hardly! If my vessel is unsafe I'll eat my hat. Now come aboard, I want to leave while the wind is still in my favor."

Raine peered over the dock. "I don't know, I'm still a little unsure."

Genis sighed and started forcing his sister to walk over the wooden gangplank. "C'mon Raine, there's nothing to be scared of, it's just a little water."

"Just a little?" Raine said quickly.

Lloyd blinked, and said. "You know, the more I'm with those two, the more I'm unsure if they're either geniuses, or just plain crazy."

"No time for stupid questions now lad," said Aberos, following after the Sage siblings. "Let's go, the more I stay on this dock, the more I'm afraid the birds will be using my hat as their next nest."

Once everyone settled on the small ship, Max lowered the sails and they were off. It was still fair weather, with a good breeze blowing eastwards. Soon, the village of Izoold was simply a blue azure of mist behind them, and they were well on the way to their destination.

It was a small vessel, unlike the huge bulky warships from Palmacosta, that not only required several sets of sails, but a pair of oars as well before it could set sails, no, this was a small ship, with a single mast, a single white sail, a single cabin, and only a single rudder. The ship was kept in fine shape, though it was an old boat, in still ran like a new one. Max was correct; the ship would indeed safe.

Lloyd, Colette, and Genis stood by the prow, watching in amazement as the ship made it's way through the sea.

"So, what do you think Palmacosta will be like?" asked Lloyd.

Genis wrapped his arms around the rigging and stared ahead in front of them, the wind batting his hair. "It's the largest city in all of Sylvarant. Which, isn't saying much lately with the Desians cutting back on large populations."

Colette smiled. "Oh I'm sure it will be great! In fact, most if it is actually on the water, or so the Professor has said in class…"

"It probably is, when has the Professor ever been wrong?" said Lloyd. "I hear it's got it's own army to fight off the nearby Desians."

"Actually, I think it's more of a militia," corrected Genis, turning back to his friends. "But, either way, it has the same purpose, to fight off the Desians."

"Well, they can relax for the rest of the year can't it?" said Colette. Lloyd and Genis just stared at her dumbly. "I heard a rumor back in Izoold that the ranch nearby had already reached its limit for the year."

"Wow really? That's a bit unbelievable though, summer's just begun hasn't it?"

"Just about I think," Lloyd agreed. "But, nothing's impossible right?"

"That's right," said Colette. "But, isn't that one of the dwarven vows?"

"Not them again!" Lloyd complained. "Being the corny saying it is, it is probably a dwarven vow. So, any idea where the next seal is?" He said quickly, changing the subject.

"Remiel said it was across the sea," replied Colette. "So, maybe there's one near Palmacosta."

"Palmacosta is the only major city on that part of the continent," added Genis. "Most villages have vanished due to the Desians, so the area isn't too populated, except for Thoda Dock, which leads to the Thoda Geyser."

"So, we really have no clue where it could be?" Lloyd asked.

"No, not really," Genis said nonchalantly. "But, with our luck, we're probably stumble across in the middle of the road or something."

"Yeah," Lloyd chuckled. "Probably."

* * *

Raine was not feeling good at all. Her head was woozy, the whole world was spinning, and her stomach erupted vomit from time to time. She was not particularly happy with the mode of transportation, but it was for the world's salvation. She still hated boats though. She had read in a book once, that people that feel uneasy on the sea usually are overcome with something called "sea sickness." It goes away as the body got more used to the rocking motions of the ocean, but Raine never thought she actually would need the information. 

So, she resigned herself to leaning over the rail of the ship, and ducking down towards the water whenever stomach contents felt regurgitation was needed. It did not make her feel better, but at least she wasn't making a mess on the ship.

Someone came over; she didn't know whom, as she was splashing green chunks into the sea. "Feeling better Raine?" Aberos asked briskly, his back against the rail, arms crossed.

Raine slowly dragged her head up and faced him. Her face had a slight green tinge to it; anyone could see she was feeling under the weather. "No, not really," she answered weakly. She ducked her head down rapidly again to throw up.

"Eh, Max says you'll get used to it. But the passage across the sea should only last until tomorrow, or even this evening, if the weather stays the same."

The professor acknowledged the response with a raise of her hand, a raise which drooped quickly again over the side.

"You're a healer Raine," said Aberos. "Don't you know anything to make you feel better?"

He could she her head shake.

"Oh well. Wish I could help, but not many people I know get seasick, and they usually don't go out on boats."

Raine groaned. This was as bad as being poisoned by a scorpion, or another monster.

"I'll leave you be then," said Aberos, removing himself from the rail. "You'll probably feel better as the day wears on."

Raine didn't respond, as several coughs of vomit decided to hack it self up.

* * *

Aberos leaned against the mast, facing port. The wind was blowing good and hard from the west, giving them speedy passage east. It was cool, and refreshing, batting away the heat. The Wanderer sniffed the salty sea and air and relaxed. No walking had to be done, no battling monsters, just waiting until they came upon port in Palmacosta. His gaze fell to the distant north, where behind the blue azure was the Tower of Salvation, always visible; anywhere, anytime. However there was something unusual gathering in the north. The clouds were looking a bit too dark to the northwest, and the wind seemed to be changing, if only slightly. 

"Max, I say, Max!" Aberos vied for the mariner's attention. He pointed to the northwest. "What do you make of those clouds?"

Max walked over, and squinted into the direction he had pointed. "Unsettling weather, unfavorable towards us, knowing my luck. We may be in a for a slight storm."

"Wonderful," said Aberos with sarcasm in his voice. _Just wonderful…_

* * *

Max's estimation of a "slight" storm was the understatement of the entire journey so far. The storm turned out to be a violent hurricane, which over the course of the next few hours drifted its path, directly over the ship. Dark, black thunderclouds billowed and rolled through the sky southwards. The wind changed suddenly, from a nice steady breeze, to violent horrid gusts. The entire group and Max had barely been able to get inside the single cabin before the winds crashed into the boat. The thunder clashed, the lightning clove the sky asunder, and the rain poured down in large buckets. All the while the Chosen's group rode out the storm in the safety inside the small single cabin. 

Max laid down some extra bedrolls for the rest of the ground. They might as well make themselves comfortable. The group sat down on them. The bedrolls were arranged around a lantern in the center of the cabin. There was nothing to do, but talk. Raine lay on her bedroll, moaning and groaning, sometimes throwing up into a bucket, which was emptied out a window, but still was faring somewhat better.

"So, how long will the storm last?" Colette asked Max. She was startled by the storm, and extremely concerned about everyone's safety, not to mention the delay of the journey.

"It depends on the storm," Max explained. "Some only last for a few days, then dissipate. Others last for weeks. Judging by the size and ferocity of this one, it could last for some time."

"So, how much food did we bring?" Lloyd said, thinking of his stomach.

"More then enough," said Kratos. "You need not worry about supplies. I doubt the storm will really last 'for weeks.'"

"Hey, it does vary," Max said, feeling a bit insulted. "This one may be done in a few hours, or by tomorrow morning."

"Hopefully, by tomorrow morning," Aberos commented. "It's not healthy to stay cooped up inside here for too long."

Max nodded. "You're right, but if it does continue, there isn't much that can be done about it."

"Hmm, yes," murmured Aberos. "Still, we should hope for the best. Not much to do, but sleep, eat, and talk."

"Does anyone know what time it is?" asked Genis.

"Mid-afternoon, I would assume." Kratos said.

"Ooh I know! Why don't we eat now, and Max can tell us some of sailor stories!" Colette suggested.

"Uh," Max was taken aback. "I'm not the best story-teller. Besides, nothing interesting has ever really happen to me."

"Oh come on, there must be _something_." Lloyd encouraged him.

"Well… there was the time I attempted to catch Big Mack…."

For the next hour, the group ate, and listened with rapt attention to Max's tale of Big Mack; a legendary fish that had dashed boats and skewered sailors with its massive teeth and fins. Big Mack was a fish swimming in a remote cove up near the port of Grasha, not far from the bridge that linked to the other continent. Max had sailed up there, hoping to land the fish, and the small fortune that would be rewarded for whoever could catch him. It was a comical tale, which was mostly made up on Max's part, but Lloyd, Genis and Colette were entertained all the same. Aberos gave a light chuckle, a grin here and there, but Kratos was stoic as usual.

By the time Max was finished, they were all tired, and full. Genis had already fallen asleep, and Colette was drifting in and out on Lloyd's shoulder. Aberos had begun to nod off, and Kratos… well, Kratos was Kratos. So, Max turned off the lantern, and they all went to sleep.

The storm persisted all the next day with calamitous lightning and thunder, and more rain. Max dug up a deck of cards, and a few old books. So, most of the day they were stuck playing Sailor's Wife. It was played by first distributing some cards to everyone. One card was the Sailor's Wife, and you often had to hope you didn't get the Sailor's Wife card. It had a few more complicated rules, but it was enjoyable, except for Aberos who seemed to have a knack for landing up with the Sailor's Wife. Raine started to feel better, as her seasickness stopped affecting her a little past noon. She felt better, and was finally able to eat, but she stayed most of the day lying down, not wanting to take chances. She did not throw up for the rest of the day. So, the second day holed up in the small cabin came and went, and they went off to sleep hoping for good weather tomorrow.

Aberos tossed and turned. He was restless; it was time to get up, but what was the point? The storm was most likely still raging, although he couldn't hear any rain or wind, and there was a blinding light shining in his face. Wait a minute, a blinding light?

The Wanderer shielded the light from his eyes with his hand; he slowly opened his eyes, and they adjusted. Sunlight was reaching through the window. He turned around and shook Max next to him. The mariner was difficult to get up, but once he noticed the sunlight, he was on his feet. "Hey everyone," he shouted. "Storm's over!" The rest, however begrudgingly, got up, and went outside to sea the storm's after affects.

It was magnificent. The sky was smeared with some grey from the clouds, but yellow and orange blended in between. Sunlight pierced through the veil that blocked them like holes in a shirt. A few seagulls darted overhead; the waves and wind were gentle. It was innocence, it was silence, it was perfect.

"This is true beauty," they could hear Max say under his breath. "The most beautiful thing in the world is the world itself, and others look for it too much in people."

They stared in awe and silence at the picturesque world, before Genis broke it. He looked to the east and his eyes opened wider then before. "Hey," he tugged on Raine's sleeve. "Look, it's Palmacosta!"

It had to be Palmacosta. A city built on stone walkways on the sea with neat rows of houses lining on it. They could see the tall masts of the Palmacostan warships, sailors climbing the rigging; the stalls open for business. They had left the Western Continent, and now had reached the Eastern one: at Palmacosta.


	13. Interlude II

Interlude II

So, that's how we reached Palmacosta, the largest city in the world. We encountered many troubles, more then we should have, no thanks to Lloyd's child-like curiosity. Lloyd, poor Lloyd. He would get us in much more trouble then on. I don't blame him for it, for it always turned out all right in the end.

What came next was a much more serious outlook in the journey, more serious then birds, beasts, or even Lloyd's antics. What made it so serious? 

Politics.

Specifically, the politics of Palmacosta. There we would unravel many things, things we were to later regret. Thrice in my life have I been forced to participate in politics. The first was sometime in my further youth, the second was in Palmacosta, and the third was even more disastrous then the first two encounters had been. Except the third hit close to home with some of our party members.

So, Palmacosta, largest city in the world. Before we arrived after that storm, it was the safest, a bastion of hope and strength amongst a dark, despairing world. There the adventure took its first nasty turn.

It all began with an old friend, and a group of impersonators he was traveling with.


	14. Double Trouble

Book III: Palmacosta Politics

Chapter XI: Double Trouble

"Thanks, Max!" said Lloyd, waving to the mariner from the stone wharf. "Have a safe trip back."

Max nodded, still on his ship. "I'll have one of the warships escort me back. I don't feel safe going alone anymore."

"We'll deliver the letter to Aifread in Luin!" said Colette. "So, you don't need to worry about that."

Max frowned. "You don't need to do that…"

"Don't worry lad," said Aberos. "We'll take care of it." He winked.

Max understood. He nodded, slowly. "Alright, it's entrusted to you."

"Wind to your sails, lad," said Aberos. "Farewell, for now."

"Farewell."

They parted.

The six of them walked along the stone pier, surrounded by wooden vessels, with tall masts, and endless rigging. The pier went far ahead of them, and intersected with another section of pier perpendicularly. The wharfs themselves were made of cobbled, gray stone, and comfortably wide. Soon they walked onto the main section of pier, which was more of a rectangular block that held onto the local market.

The market of Palmacosta consisted of numerous stalls, constructed of wood with cloth canopies. Merchants sometimes stood in front of their stalls, advertising their wares to anyone who walked nearby. And they sold many things. Food, weapons, armor, clothing, practically anything they could get their hands on that they thought people would buy. One of them tried to get sell Lloyd an old metal sundial before the Professor dragged him forcibly away from the stall.

"Careful, Lloyd," she said. "Merchants can be dangerous."

"How?" asked Lloyd.

"The young and naïve will often buy anything they're selling." Raine replied.

Lloyd stood still for a minute, and thought over Raine's response. Finally, he looked up, and ran to catch up. "Hey, wait, are you calling me naïve!"

They continued walking alongside a building; Aberos stated this would lead them to the city main. They did, however, make the unfortunate mistake of letting Colette walk merrily out in front. For you see, around the corner to the left traveled a group of five or so, and the one walking ahead of the rest held a bottle. It is of the most unfortunate coincidence that the two paths were about to cross. Aberos would later state that the thing you don't expect to happen would happen. Raine would not accept it, and Aberos shrugged it off.

Colette and the girl holding the bottle emerged from around the corner at the precisely same time, and as such, collided into each other. The latter dropped the bottle, and it smashed on the ground, spilling red potion on the stones. The girl immediately looked to blame Colette, just as the rest of their respective groups came around the corner.

"You broke the bottle!" said the girl, pointing at Colette. "That was expensive, I hope you intend to replace it."

"I'm sorry," apologized Colette. "I really am, I'll replace it."

"We really don't have time for this," said Kratos.

"Quite right, we don't," agreed Aberos. He looked over at the group. It was made up of a bunch of gangly teenagers dressed in outlandish clothes. However one member of the group caught his eye. He was taller then the rest, with blue hair hung in a ponytail, and a sword slung across his back. He wore a pointed hat, much like Aberos'.

"Gruin!" said Aberos, startled by the appearance of someone he knew. "What are you doing here?"

The man looked up. "Walking before the pretty young later broke our potion."

"Traveling with a bunch of teenagers does not seem to be your style, Gruin."

"Nor does it appear to be yours."

Aberos laughed. "Yes, but you see my group actually has someone above the age of twenty-one, besides myself."

The man called Gruin laughed as well. "Well, I happen to be traveling with the Chosen on their journey of World Regeneration."

Aberos stopped laughing. He frowned. "Gruin, that's impossible, because I'm traveling with the Chosen's group."

The other people in Gruin's group quickly started to drag him away. "Come on you stupid, idiot, screw the potion, let's just go sell the book to that old man on Hakonesia Peak." And they left, running out of the city.

The group remained silent for a full minute.

"Well, that was… weird." Lloyd said.

Aberos slowly nodded, still watching the other group run away. "Yes, very. Why would Gruin say he was traveling with the Chosen's group?"

"Gruin?" asked Colette.

"Oh, yes, he's a fellow wanderer…" Aberos frowned again. "Something is amiss here."

"We'll never figure it out standing around here all day," said Kratos.

"I agree," said Raine. "We should probably restock on supplies in the local shop, and visit Governor-General Dorr."

"Governor-General Dorr? Who's that?" asked Lloyd.

"He leads the city, and they're army," answered Aberos. "He's extremely popular around here. Anywhere, there's a decent shop just over there." He pointed to a building down the street.

"Let's get going." said Kratos.

The main of the city of Palmacosta consisted of large stone islands connected by small bridges. Here the main homes, inns, and shops settled in tall buildings huddled around the wide streets. At times, one could not tell they were still on water, and not on land.

Outside the store, a sign hung from a metal overhang. It read "Marble's." They entered the store quietly. It was a quiet little shop, with a large counter in the shape of an "L" and goods stocked on shelves behind it, and a small stairway leading to the second floor. Of course it was not so quiet when they entered, for there were a pair of Desians arguing with the clerk.

"Oh please!" said the clerk, she was young brown-haired girl in her early twenties. "No one would sell those to you at a price that low!"

One of the Desians scoffed. "You should be happy we're even buying at a run-down shack like this."

"I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy Desians!" the clerk retorted. "I'm not going to sell one single gel to the likes of you."

"Chocolat, stop!" A middle-aged woman descended the stairs.

The clerk protested. "But Mom, these are the guys who took Grandma away."

One of the Desians chuckled. "Listen to your mother, little girl, if you keep being snotty to us, I can't guarantee what will happen to you, or this city."

The clerk turned on them. "As long as Governor-General Dorr is around, we'll never submit to the likes of you!"

"Why you little…" the Desian reached for her.

His fellow pulled him back. "Stop it. We've exceeded our quota for the year. We need permission from Lord Magnius to do anything more."

The first Desian grumbled, but complied.

"Depending on Lord Magnus' mood, you might not get to keep that pretty little head of yours." The second Desian said. They turned on their heels, and walked calmly out.

"Oh they make me so mad," the girl named Chocolat muttered. "Bye Mom, I'm off to work." She took off her apron, hung it on a nearby peg, and left.

The woman apologized. "I'm sorry if everything startled you. My daughter is quite headstrong. My name is Cacao. Please relax, and have a look around."

Aberos and Raine read off a list of what they needed to Cacao. Within ten minutes, Cacao had gotten everything they ordered, and they paid, in full.

"You've seem to given me more then you have needed," said Cacao.

"Keep it," winked Aberos, slightly tipping his hat. They then left the shop, and spilled out onto the street.

"You know Aberos, you shouldn't keep overpaying them like that," Raine reminded him. "We're not rich."

"I know, she's such a stressed woman with her daughter that headstrong, and her mother missing like that," excused Aberos. "Besides, most of it was my own. One tends to accumulate quite a bit traveling."

"People really seem to believe in this Dorr guy," said Genis.

"He's stood up the Desians, and leads the army himself," said Raine. "People around here have a lot of faith in him."

"There aren't any other armies in the world anymore," said Aberos. "The Desians keep everyone from uniting, and they take a good portion of the populations. Palmacosta is safe because it's mostly on the water, and therefore unless the Desians mount a naval attack, they would have to fight the warships."

"Nothing is perfect," said Kratos.

"Nor is anybody," said Aberos. "Dorr's wife died some time ago, leaving Dorr to raise him daughter by himself. The man's a miracle to the locals with all's he's been through."

"I kind of want to meet this guy," said Lloyd. "Anyone who stands up to the Desians is my friend."

The government building of Palmacosta lay by the largest plaza in the city. The plaza was inscribed with an image of the sun, and many important buildings surrounded it. There was a small barracks by the government building, as well as the Palmacosta Academy right across from the government building, a prestigious school for the world's most gifted children. The plaza also led to the only dock outside the main harbor, there a great ship of technological magnificence was docked.

The group stopped on the bridge to the plaza, and espied a blonde man dressed in a blue jacket and little blonde girl in a purple dressed, talking to a little boy.

"Governor-General Dorr!" said the little boy. "Dad was taken by the Desians."

"He was taken because he fought and resisted them," Dorr said automatically. "And don't worry, I'll rescue everyone at the Ranch."

The boy smiled. "OK, Governor-General Dorr, I'll wait until you rescue Dad."

"There's a good boy," Dorr smiled weakly. "Now go home and play. Come along Kilia."

"Yes, father." The little girl responded. They both entered the large building to the group's left.

"That must be Dorr," said Lloyd.

A passing man looked at them and said. "Of course that's Dorr! Marvelous man, really, raising an army, fighting the Desians, and raising his daughter as a single parent!"

A woman appeared next to the man. "Even if we're taken to the Ranch, Dorr will come and save us. I am sure of it."

"The people here really believe in him," said Colette. "Everyone is so strong…"

They walked from the bridge, and into the building where Dorr had entered. It was a long, wide, building, with pillars flanking the doors, and guards standing at rapt attention next to them. They pushed the double doors in, and enter Palmacosta's government building. The inside was simple. A rug led up a few steps and across the floor to a desk in the shape of half of a hexagon. The desk was wooden, a dark brown in color, and carved with ornate designs. Three people sat at each side of the half hexagon. In the center was Dorr, wearing reading glasses and looking at some papers. To their right was a much younger man, also looking at papers, and to the left was the young girl, Kilia, Dorr's daughter playing with a doll.

As they approached the desk, Dorr looked up. He removed his reading glasses, and greeted them. "Ah, greetings travelers! We welcome travelers as per the teachings of Martel. May she bless you, and all those who journey. Is it safe to assume you are on a pilgrimage? How can Palmacosta help such wanderers?"

Lloyd spoke up first. "We come from Iselia, well most of us do. We're the Chosen's group on the quest for World Regeneration."

Dorr looked surprised. "World regeneration?"

Genis chimed in. "Colette here is the Chosen of Mana. The Tower of Salvation appeared, didn't it?"

Dorr made eye contact with Colette. He stared at her in bewilderment. "You say you are the Chosen?"

Colette nodded. "Ah, um, yes. It seems that way, anyway."

The man to Dorr's left stood up. "Governor-General Dorr…" he said quickly.

"Yes, Neil, I know." He turned back to the six before him and frowned. "The Chosen's group was here not an hour ago," he said vehemently. "How dare you impersonate such a noble person! Guards, have them arrested and brought before the Church at once!"

Behind them, previously unaware at their presence, the guards began to take out shackles, and reached for Colette. She backed away, and lost her balance, falling to the floor. Her pink wings flashed out at once, and she fluttered herself back upon her feet.

The girl squealed in delight. "Papa, papa!" she tugged on her father's sleeve. "Look at those wings! She must be an angel."

The man called Neil interrupted the guards' work. "Wh-wait! Lower your weapons! This surely is the true Chosen of Mana! Cease and desist, all of you!"

The armored guards complied, and retreated out of the room.

"I apologize for our insolence, Chosen One," Neil bowed. "You see, not long ago today, another group came in here, claiming they were the Chosen's group."

"It's alright," said Colette. "I know, I'm not very Chosen-like at all."

Dorr sat down, shakily. He turned his head towards Neil. "Are you telling me," he breathed slowly. "We gave the Book of Regeneration to a group of imposters?"

"Book of Regeneration? Imposters?" said Lloyd. "Wait, I'm confused. Someone explain!"

"The Book of Regeneration," said Neil. "The Book of Regeneration is a record of Spiritua's journey. It is the only document containing detailed records of the world regeneration, and it is a precious heirloom passed down through the generations of Governor-Generals of Palmacosta. It gives clues to the locations of all the seals."

Genis tapped Lloyd's shoulder. "Hey, you think those guys we bumped into are them? Didn't they say they were going to sell a book to some old man on Hakonesia Peak?"

Dorr shook his head. "A family heirloom, lost to bunch of teenagers who just wanted it to sell it to that old man… that artifact hoarder! We'll never see it again."

"Artifact hoarder?" said Raine, immediately interested.

Neil nodded. "This man who charges people insane amounts of money for people to pass over Hakonesia Peak. He also will pay good money for artifacts from the Church, and hoards them al for no one else to see. We can't do a thing about him because the charter set down by a prior leader of the city some thirty years is good until he dies."

"So, we're stuck in the region?" said Lloyd, wide-eyed.

"I'm afraid so, and with the only thing that could have helped you too…"

Raine sighed. "Well, we'll see what we can do. Maybe he'll let us look at it, at least."

"He might," said Neil. "You see, he has a thing for pretty young women."

Raine groaned. "The things I do for knowledge."


End file.
